A Rose for Sirius
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: Sirius has never been close to Regulus, but what will happen when he falls in love with his brothers fiancee, his bride to be by arranged marriage? Could the feeling be mutual? What will the future hold for them both? Rated T to be safe.
1. When An Angel Falls

A/N: okay so this is a very modern version of Romeo and Juliet, sort of, except I changed it, so that kind of means it isn't doesn't it? Oh well, sorry, I'm bad at these sorts of things. Anyway, I wanted you to know that in the actual books, Sirius and Regulus are three years apart, but for the sake of my story, I have made it only one. Please don't hunt me down and attack me, (hehe…). This is the first time I have put authors notes at the beginning (whoop whoop!) because in my other stories didn't actually plan them so it's at the end (major confession). Also, I do switch from Sirius's and Rosalie's thoughts a bit but it's mainly Sirius's that's why she is described so intensely, I do say this but not in chapter one. And on another note, I badly hurt my arm when I was writing this so if it's really bad, that's not just me it's my arms fault also. I'm sorry to say I don't own any of the characters, except the Lamberts.

And I own Draco Malfoy

*JK comes running at me with an axe*

*runs* ok, ok I don't own Draco! *winks* not yet anyway…

This is better than it sounds, please read and review, Thanks!

**hugz_and_kisses_to_those_that_do** and I have finished my rant!

Regulus had a sad scowl on his face that made Sirius smile. His brother's misery always made Sirius happy, although, he did feel a bit of pity for his younger sibling. Him and his brother were sat opposite each other at the dinning table, waiting. His father had taken to standing at the mantle place and watching for the sign of the dining room door opening as the maid would tell him that his guests had arrived, while his mother was busy pacing around the room, inspecting for a speck of dust, or a crease in the curtains.

He sighed and lent back in his chair. How he hated having to where these stupid clothes, with the frills and the ridiculous ties that always itched! Not to mention the idiotic colours, peach, forest green, magenta? But of course only he and Regulus would wear these outstanding colours, his mother stuck to her black dresses as always. It was quite ironic since her name was Black, but it made her look like she was going to a funeral all the time. His father was always smart, but Sirius would never want to become his father, that was Regulus's ambition, and maybe dressing like him would be a step in the wrong direction he thought.

"Sirius, four legs. It's rude to be disrespectful to the furniture, you know that" his mothers annoying, voice-of-reason tone rang out. He put his chair down with a grunt and heard a snicker from across the table. He glared at his brother before sitting back and watching the fire flicker in one of the candles. Of course today was a very special day. Regulus was going to a meet a certain Rosalie Lambert. The family Lambert weren't as rich and powerful as the black family, but they were very much alike. They both hated non-purebloods and thought very highly of the Dark Lord, supporting his every breath.

Rosalie and Regulus were to have an arranged marriage when they both became sixteen. That was in three months for Regulus. Sirius found this highly amusing; he had the honour of choosing a wife for himself out of love. Although, he did feel a bit sorry for his younger brother, even though they may only be a year apart, it was an awful future that had been chosen for him. They were getting married because Regulus had chosen to serve you-know-who when he was old enough; this of course made his parents ecstatic.

The Lambert family were a very traditional French family who had moved to England a couple of generations ago and they were well known death eaters also. Sirius hated his family, and without even knowing them he hated the Lamberts, and he hated the dark side of the wizarding world. As soon as he could, he would most certainly move away and disown his family. There was a light tapping at the door, and three heads bobbed up to see a young girl with her head down bowing.

"Well?" said his mother,

"Your guests have arrived ma'am" said her timid voice

"Well then, bring them in! Foolish girl" muttered Walburga Black. How she prized the title. There was the sound of muttering voices and shuffled footsteps as the guests were lead to the dining room. Firstly, a tall man with thick blonde locks and a sweetly sickening white smile entered the room. He reminded Sirius of one of those cheap men who come to the door offering to sell goods.

"Greetings!" he said, raising his arms in the air. First impressions count they say, well this was a very bad one in the Black house, "Orion, Walburga, it's wonderful to see you again"

"Mortimer, good to see you also" said Orion, shaking the man's hand with a fake smile. The Black's found the Lambert's awfully poor and unworthy, however, they wanted there son to be in great favour with he-who-must-not-be-named, so they pushed aside there feelings, well as far as they go, not being far when it was a Black.

"Yes, yes. You know my wife" he said as a tall woman, with skinny high cheekbones, garbed in a stunning blue dress entered. She carried herself like a queen and smiled happily at the family.

"Good day" she said bowing her head. She seemed very young compared to Mortimer, and her life as a death eater had certainly taken its toll on her youth as her skin was pale and there were large bags under her eyes. Mrs. Black had taken a clear disliking to her the day they had met as she was too 'common' for her liking. Of course, it was truly down to the fact that Meredith Lambert was much more beautiful then Walburga.

"Nice to see you again, Meredith" said Mrs. Black taking her husband's arm.

"Likewise" said a 'trying to be kind even though she was obviously hated' Meredith. With a glare from his mother, Regulus stood up and greeted the couple, shaking hands and asking how they had been.

"A very nice young gentleman. It's good to finally meet you Regulus" commented Mr. Lambert.

"Thank you, sir" replied Regulus which seemed to make the man grin more.

"Of course, you should like to meet my daughter" he said. It wasn't a question but Regulus replied,

"Yes, sir" very timidly. Regulus obviously hated the idea of an arranged marriage to a girl he had never met before. Sirius looked away from the ceiling. He wanted to see what his younger brother had to marry.

"It's nice to finally meet you" said a silky voice. It was like a running stream, high and flowing. Sirius missed a heartbeat as a beautiful girl walked, no glided into the room. He had heard the saying 'love at first sight', but could it be? She was dressed in a dazzling white dress that fell past her feet and trailed on the floor, her golden curls framing her pale, soft face. Brilliant jade green eyes pierced his very soul as they lightly fell on him when she scanned the room. She said something but he didn't hear, he just watched mesmerized as her delicate, pink lips moving silently. Her dress draped over her adolescent curves perfectly. She was speaking with his family. Her eyes flickered back to him once, and she smiled. It was the most radiant thing he had seen, he felt like her smile had just lit up the room. He felt his cheeks and ears go scarlet and diverted his gaze.

"Sirius" his mother's voice rang out, awakening him from his own world. He stood up and carefully walked over to his parents, so as to greet the guests. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes kept trailing back over to her sparkling ones that watched him unexpectedly.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Lambert" he said shaking their hands. They smiled at the boy, before returning to talk with the Black family, who kindly showed them to their seats. Sirius then turned to her, she looked up at him. She was admiring his looks. Those handsome gray eyes and that perplexing smile. True his cheeks were red, but she could still see the amazing looks he wore. A single strand of his black hair fell from behind his ears. Without realising, she lifted her hand to brush it back, before stopping herself in midair. She felt the knot in her throat as embarrassment hit her. But he did the most unexpected thing; he took her hand and kissed it. As his skin touched her she felt an electrical pulse shift from one to another. It wasn't painful, although it startled her. He seemed to feel it too as he blinked in surprise. He felt it too? She thought. As his lips touched her soft skin, she smiled unexpectedly. It wasn't her usual smile, it was different somehow. But she couldn't quite figure out what was so different.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius" she said in that unbelievably angelic voice. Sirius faltered for a moment, not knowing what to say, before he spluttered,

"You too, Rosalie". She felt butterflies in her tummy as he said her name; it was such a beautiful voice. Deep and warm. She wanted him to say it again, but refrained from asking. They suddenly realised they had just stood there in silence, looking at each other, confused. Moving quickly, he reached to pull a chair out for her only to be stopped by the hands of a scowling Regulus. He recognized that look. 'She's mine' in one blink. He let go of the chair and realised the only place left was at the opposite side of the table, next to his one and only mother. He walked quickly as all the eyes were staring at him.

"Thank you for joining us finally" said his mother mockingly, which made him blush again. It was a personal favourite of his mother's to embarrass him in every way. When the dinner came out, everyone began talking. The Blacks and Lamberts were in conversation about the future while Rosalie and Regulus were getting to know each other. Sirius tried to concentrate on his food, but he kept glancing at the two of them. And each time a horrible burning in his stomach occurred. Jealousy. His feelings were so confusing. He felt so strongly about this girl, but she looked so beautiful, too good for him. It was a very peculiar night. Sirius had so many mixed feelings; he didn't know what to do. What was that shock before as he had touched her hand? Why had he done that in fact? He had never felt like this before, it was strange, but not bad.

When the food had been eaten, the families had moved to the upstairs library to have idle conversation. Sirius had been forced to come of course. There would be a whole week of this, he thought as he sighed. As it happened, the Lambert's would be staying for the week as they would need that time to make prepositions for the future. If there was one thing Grimmauld place was well know for, it was space, so they would be no complaints from anyone.

Sirius found himself watching his parents discussing whether to have lilies or roses at the wedding. Sirius felt lonely suddenly as he was surrounded by couples. He looked out of the window to witness the first few drops of rain fall as the summer showers washed the day away. He had never taken an interest in the rain, but now it was different. The rain was just, beautiful. He got lost in the rhythm of the beats as it hit the ground outside. It was truly washing away everything bad. A new start, he thought, the world outside has a new start.

"Beautiful huh?" said a voice like fresh falling apples. He looked up to see a smiling angel sitting down next to him. He smiled back nervously. He had realised he had pushed his luck before with his brother, and he knew this girl was different then he had known, but she was his brother's.

"Yeah" he said keeping his gaze on the girl. She blushed and looked away. He caught himself before he said anything else and looked out of the window again, "I've never noticed it before" he continued.

"When its snow, it's much more alluring" she stated. He turned to see she had followed his gaze and was looking out at the rain also.

"I've only ever seen snow at Hogwarts. I'm never allowed to leave the house in the holidays. That's why I hate it here; I'm trapped. Sometimes I just want to get away, have a bit of freedom, you know?" he told her. He heard what he had said and was surprised; his tongue was so lose around her.

"I know. Like you've been imprisoned for no reason, right?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment,

"Right" he replied. She actually understood him. Prongs, Moony and Wormtail never properly got him, but she was different. He smiled, and stopped worrying about who saw him talking with her.

"You have an amazing library, there must be a thousand or so books in here" she said.

"Yeah, about that many. Do you like to read?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going, hanging off her every word in that soft voice. She smiled, looking at him,

"Reading is my passion. I would love to become a writer if I have the chance, but I don't get to choose my own future…" she trailed off at the end, continuing to look out at the rain. Sirius felt something weird in his stomach, that burning changed to become warmer and it travelled upwards. He felt very protective of her suddenly, like he wanted to keep her from her future, even take her place just to free her.

"You don't want to become a-"

"No" she said instantly

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just thought that because of your parents-"

"It's okay; I wouldn't want to become them. I hate the very idea" she told him, "That's the only reason I'm being made to marry Regulus isn't it? So he can get in with you-know-who" Sirius wouldn't meet her eye,

"Yes, it is" he replied, "I'm sorry that you're being used"

"It's not your fault. Do you want to follow in your brothers footsteps?" it was a serious question. Sirius didn't consider the consequences of his words before he replied, he trusted her.

"I-"he was cut off as his brother stood in front of him,

"Some would think you were trying to steal my bride, dear brother" he said. Rosalie dipped her head around him and blushed. Sirius glared at his 'brother' and smiled slyly,

"I wouldn't dream of it Regulus" replied Sirius. Regulus held his hand out and Rosalie took it, standing up. Regulus put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek. She was startled by his suddenly strong approach. Sirius glared at his brother, who, with a final smug smile, began to take Rosalie out of the room, an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll show you around the house" he said loud enough for everyone to hear before he led her through the door. She looked at Sirius quickly before she was led out of sight. Her eyes were miserable and she gave him an apologetic, weak smile. He got the impression that she feared his brother. His anger and witty smile faded as she left and he felt empty. Oh, how much he wished to be in brother's shoes when he held her. He then knew he had a crush on his sister-in-law to be.

"Aw, young love. They're going to be so happy together" said a beaming Mr. Lambert. Sirius sighed. This was going to be a bad week, he thought.


	2. What Midnight Brings

The room was dark except for a single candle that flickered. Rosalie was sat in front of a large mirror in her small antique decorated room, combing the knots out of her hair. She hated having to put her hair up the way her mother did, she always felt like a Barbie doll. A single tear fell from her eye. She put her comb down and wiped it quickly, she couldn't let anyone see her crying.

She hated him. He was an arrogant, greedy, cruel, sexist pig. She could go on and on but it just reminded her more of what she had to wake up next to everyday of her life in a few months. He would be sixteen in three months, and she would be in two weeks. She cursed every second that brought the day of their 'joyful' joining closer. She couldn't sleep; it would pass the time quicker. She sighed; looking at her reflection she made a wish.

"I wish that just for once. I am granted freedom, if not from my family, and my destiny, then from this barbaric man" she muttered aloud. Then she stood up, and picking the candle up in its holder, she opened her door. If she couldn't sleep, then maybe she could read that would relieve her stress. The corridor outside was silent and dark. Good, she thought, everyone's asleep. She made her way slowly down the stairs. Every time she came to one that creaked, she held her breath to see if someone would come out and send her back to her room. But they never did.

When she came to the library, the door was slightly ajar. Curiously, she pushed it open. Stood facing the window, bathed in the blessed moonlight, was Sirius. He had taken his stupid jacket off, and was stood in his shirt and trousers, his undone tie hanging lamely across him shoulders. He seemed distant, his spirit drifting out into the night. His soft, long black hair had been pulled to one side of his neck which allowed those calming gray eyes to light up the room, and it also revealed a strong jaw line. It was a sight that made her smile, he looked peaceful.

She liked Sirius, he was the opposite to his brother, and even though she didn't know him, she trusted him. Sirius turned after hearing the creak as the rusty library door was opened. He saw a goddess, light illuminating her magnificent features. Rosalie had taken out all her clips and hairspray so her natural blond curls spilled down her back stunningly. Her face was cleaned of all the makeup that had been plastered on it before, revealing the most intriguing pale skin, with her mother's cheekbones. Only, time hadn't stolen her youth like with her mother. Her true body shape was shown, without a corset or underskirt to give the fake impression it had before. She wasn't dressed up; she was wearing a pair of normal pyjamas.

Her natural looks were unbelievable, more beautiful than he could ever had imagined. Then she did it, she smiled at him. That impossible smile. And that's when it happened. He didn't know it at first, but her looks weren't really that angelic and her smile wasn't like that of an unearthly jewel, that's just what he saw. He didn't know it, but he had just fallen hopelessly in love. He smiled back at her and she got butterflies again. How can a smile do this to me? She wondered. But it was a different smile, it wasn't forced or pretend, it was real, it was a smile of actual happiness.

"Can't sleep?" she asked in that gentle voice. She must have only whispered but he heard it clearly,

"No, not tonight" he replied. She closed the door behind her and came into the room, standing next to him. Gently she placed the candle on the side so as to give the room light, "Can't you?" He asked. She sighed, that voice, how could she lie to it?

"No, I'm too worried" she told him. She wouldn't meet his eye but she knew he was frowning. He did an unexpected thing and gently picked her chin up so as to look her in the eye. They didn't feel shock this time. Comforting gray met confused green.

"About Regulus?" he asked. She sighed and looked away,

"Yes" she replied, "I know he's your brother and I don't want to offend you". Sirius scoffed, it surprised her.

"I don't hold my brother close to me, don't worry I won't take any offence to what you have to say". It was strange, she had always known families to be close, yet the Black's were so distant from each other, it was sad.

"Alright" she said, a bit confused "Your brother, he's…" she couldn't find the right words; she was still so uncomfortable talking to Sirius about his brother.

"Cold hearted, vile, harsh, discouraging, an arrogant spoilt little-"

"Something like that" she cut him off. He smiled and she found herself smiling too.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but yes he is. And that's what he's like around guests. I'm afraid your future isn't going to be a good one, Rosalie" he confessed, releasing her face, but she didn't look away like before,

"Please, call me Rose or Rosie. I hate the name Rosalie" she told him,

"Why? Its suits you perfectly. You're as fair and delicate as a blooming rose" he told her. She smiled and he blushed, "Sorry" he whispered at the end.

"Don't be" she replied. Changing the subject quickly she said,

"You're nothing like Regulus" to which he smiled and replied,

"I'd hope not. While he got the brute force and anger, I got the looks and the brains". She laughed at this. Sirius faltered, it was a breath-taking sound. Like angel song. He tried but he could find nothing to compare it too, it was unique. When she stopped he almost groaned. He didn't want it to end.

"Well, that may be true" she continued, "but you really are his complete opposite. With you I can actually speak my mind and not be laughed at. Oh, well, I hardly know you, but I can have proper conversations with you, while your brother just seems to want me to listen. We haven't had many though, but I know you respect me". She seemed embarrassed after she admitted this. He smiled and wanted to reach out for her, but kept back. He couldn't let these feelings control him. She was Regulus's fiancée for god's sake he had to remind himself.

"Well, my brother does lack in intellectual skills. But if you think I am a good person to talk to, you haven't talked to many other's to compare me too" he told her. She smiled,

"You don't treat me like an animal". He looked up at her, his brow creased.

"An animal? Is that how he treats you?" his tone was disgusted

"No, well, not how you think. But he's very prejudice about me, and he treats me like a child" she tried to defend Regulus but it wouldn't work,

"He's sexist towards you" Sirius sighed, "I'll-"

"No" she said suddenly, panicked, "you won't do anything. It's the way of the world Sirius". He looked at her for a moment. She was so amazing. She was caring, beautiful and understanding, but she was so vulnerable.

"Rose-"

"Sirius, I'm a big girl you know. Words won't destroy me, it could be worse" she smiled, and reaching up she kissed him on his cheek. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. When her lips touched his skin he felt flushed. Then it was over. He felt his heart racing. She smiled and picking up the candle by its base she moved to light up the many shelves of books.

"Do you know of any good books?" She asked. He smiled. She was intelligent as well as beautiful, that he knew. It as the strangest thing, he felt so comfortable around her, but he felt so wary, like she was her own person and not another swooning fan like from Hogwarts. He stood behind her, far enough so as not to touch her, but close enough to smell the sweet skin on her neck. It was like freshly cut grass, and newly picked strawberries, and Christmas vanilla, his favourite things.

"What perfume do you wear?" he thought aloud. She chortled and still browsing through the books replied,

"I've just bathed, so I'm not wearing any. But I usually wear this very strong French one that my mother bought on her last visit there. It smells of Bernard's flower and mint" Sirius couldn't help but laugh. The sound made Rosalie smile, it was deep and heartily. Bernard's flower was a very strong magical mushroom that reminded a person of peach when smelt; a strange combination with mint.

"Interesting" said Sirius.

"Yes, I do hate perfume" she confessed.

"You don't need it" Sirius admitted, and she just smiled. Sirius pulled his wand out, it was black with a white handle.

"Accio!" he muttered and a thin book slid out from a shelf high up and floated down into his hands. It had a plain brown cover and the title in golden letters at the front. He held it in front of Rosalie who took it and turned towards him.

"Hmm, 'Diamond law'. A muggle book?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a murder mystery. Perhaps you'll like it" he observed.

"Perhaps. Do you like to read also?" she wondered

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do cooped up in this place" he replied and walked back over to his window. The rain has stopped long ago.

"I understand" she replied, "You won't be here long though. Hogwarts is only a few weeks away". He smiled,

"It is, which school do you go to?" he wondered. Hogwarts was the only Wizarding School in the country. She sighed,

"I'm homeschooled, my father used to be a professor" she admitted, "I'd love to see Hogwarts some day, I hear it's amazing. I'd like to meet Albus Dumbledore also. They say he's the only wizard that you-know-who fears". Sirius frowned,

"They say, but I don't know for certain" he thought about it, "I don't think your family would approve of you meeting him though, he's the enemy". She smiled,

"He's theirs. Before, you never got to finish what you were saying. Do you want to follow your brother lead?" she repeated. He smiled and walking up to her, he looked her in the eye. Taking a hold of her hand he said,

"My brother is a fool. And in time, he will pay for his mistake. When I leave school, I'm never going to become a death eater. I'm going to fight them". She gasped,

"A risky choice" she admitted,

"Yes, but it'll be worth it" he replied. She smiled,

"I don't have a choice; I have already been put into favour with you-know-who" she revealed sadly,

"Oh, but-"but he was interrupted as a very sly looking Kreacher opened the door.

"Master Sirius" he said when he realised he wasn't alone. He acted like Rosalie was invisible. Sirius scowled at the pathetic house-elf

"What do you want Kreacher?" he spat

"Oh, nothing, master. Kreacher came inside to clean, sir, but you were in here. Should Kreacher leave you master?"

"Well, either that or I kick you out" replied Sirius.

"Yes master" and with that he closed the door behind him. Rosalie was watching Sirius with a frown,

"You're kind to your house-elf aren't you?" she stated

"He's just a house-elf, he hates me really, so I'm just returning the favour" he explained. She sighed,

"Yes, maybe. Well, I must getting back to my room. Thank you for the book, good night Sirius" she said as she picked up her candle by its holder and opened the door. He watched her and smiled secretly,

"Good night Rose, see you at breakfast tomorrow". And with that she left the room, returning the darkness. Sirius sighed and kept looking out of the window. Then a thought occurred to him, perhaps this week won't be as bad as I thought.


	3. What A Summers Heat Can Create

Sirius was lay on his bed, trying not to move. It was mid-day and the summer heat had finally caught up with him. It had been two days since had talked with Rosalie; he had only seen her over the table and passing in corridors. He had the feeling she was avoiding him. He sighed and sat up. The drink of lemonade beside him had become very watery where the hundreds of ice cubes he had put in it had melted away. His room was quite big, but his brother's was bigger. Sirius had gotten through that stage of his childhood were he was fussed about petty things like that, and after all, he hated his family house anyway. Hogwarts was his home.

It wasn't as lavishly decorated as the guest rooms; it was a typical teenage boy's room. Just a bed and cupboard for his clothes, and secret belongings. Many photos, Gryffindor banners and pictures of muggle motorbikes and girls stuck to the walls. He smiled slyly, with a certain spell that would mean they would never come off. A nice surprise for his mother the day he graduated from school and didn't come home. Getting off his bed, he walked to the window. It wasn't very big and had virtually no window ledge, but it was there. He had thrown it open as far as it would go, however, only a slight breeze was coming inside.

He looked out at the back garden he had. Two women were talking at what looked like across his whole garden, but he knew that due to the fidelus charm, they thought they were right next to each other. The charm had been put on the house long ago, as all the black family loathed muggles and thought it proper for them not to know they had a great wizarding family living next door. Sirius had a bigger garden then his neighbours, and his mother had forgotten about it completely as it was barely seen.

He decided he would go outside and try to cool down in the shade. The house was quiet; his parents had taken the Lambert's for a delightful lunch at Malfoy's manor. Of course, being death eaters, the Lambert's knew the Malfoy's well, still, they went. Narcissa Malfoy was Sirius's cousin, and recently became Narcissa Malfoy when she married the one and only death eater Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa was one of three sisters, all cousins of Sirius.

The youngest was a brilliant witch by the name of Andromeda Tonks. She was Sirius's favourite cousin as she disowned her family; or rather they disowned her, when she married a muggle born wizard named Ted Tonks. When they were younger, Andromeda had always been Sirius's friend, but he hadn't seen her since before her wedding. She very closely resembled her eldest sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, as all the Black woman had legendry beauty, although her hair was mouse brown instead of midnight black her sister had.

He hated Bellatrix; the feeling was most certainly mutual. She married a pure-blood by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange, and they both become he-who-must-not-be-named faithful servants. She thought of her master highly, and had named Sirius a blood-traitor after he was sorted into Gryffindor five years ago. Both of them, Husband and wife, has been so call 'blessed' with the infamous dark mark. It had been years since he had seen either Bellatrix or Narcissa and he wanted to keep it that way. It mattered not as his parents didn't want him as the manor anyway, hence why himself, and the couple to be had stayed behind. He imagined that at this very moment, his mother was bragging about the expensive wedding she would be hosting for her favourite son.

His brother obviously thought that becoming a death eater was a great honour, but because of it, himself and Regulus had become very distant. He had disowned his family emotionally after he came of an age to understand what was happening and realised everything he had come to think was right actually was wrong. He knew his brother was better than a person who would condemn the wizarding world into a future of pain and death, basically a world of Pure-bloods. What would become of the muggles? He hoped his brother would have sense when he grew up.

The bright sun was very warm against his back as he stepped out into the garden. As always, the flowers were wilted and non-existent, the trees were still living, but with less leaves then considered healthy, and it never bore fruit. The grass had lost all green colouring and was now an ill looking brown. He wasn't sure whether that was to do with the hot weather or the fact that the garden had been unattended. He sighed and sat himself under the biggest oak tree. It was very shaded, and the breeze was occasional but welcome.

He closed his eyes and lent back. He listened to the world around him. It wasn't often he could just be lazy at home. And again he was surprised by how much he observed and how magical he found it. The breeze may have been quite but it made a big impact on the tree, its leaves moved slightly giving a soft grinding sound. And there were birds, flying in the air, the repetitive beating of their wings creating a rhythm. They began to whistle, it was the gentle, musical sound. Then there were the sounds of the insects, as they moved around the garden, the buzzing of the bees and the singing of the crickets. There was the talking from the gardens next door, and the racket from the roads, but he blocked them out. It was like an orchestra of his very own. The music was interrupted by the sigh of a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see a sad looking angel. She was holding a dead flower in her hand, crumbling it until it was dust. Sirius kept were he was, unsure whether she had seen him and unsure whether he should get up to go and talk to her. She was looking around the garden, seeming to pity the dead life. It amazed Sirius, she was such a different person then he was used to, she actually cared about the little things such as plant life, and the fake world that existed inside of paper pages, yet she seemed so deeply emotional about the future she has been forced to come face to face to eventually. It was much deeper than she was letting on in Sirius's opinion, and he has that warm feeling again, a feeling of protectiveness towards her. But he had to ignore these feelings, they were controlling him. She was far beyond his reach, she was Regulus's. He couldn't imagine how Regulus would react if he discovered his brother's true feelings for the woman that he would be marrying.

He seemed to feel as every hour went past, like it was coming closer and closer to that crowning day. He had a suspicion as to why she was behaving like this, in the back of his mind, although he didn't want it to be true. She turned towards where Sirius was sat and stopped, her gaze landing on him. She tilted her head and smiled amused. He smiled back, that smile that hooks her so she doesn't want to leave. But she got a hold of herself and began to walk up the garden. She hated this garden, all this life, wasted. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see those handsome gray eyes smiling at her. That deep voice taunted her,

"Have you finished the book?" She smiled weakly,

"Yeah, I put it back" she replied, and made to walk off,

"I'll show you another good one if you want?" he asked. She was doing it again, she was avoiding him. He knew he was pushing too far but he didn't want her to be like this around him,

"Maybe another time" she replied. She's pushing me away again, he thought.

"Have I done something?" he asked. She stopped; she knew it wouldn't be long before he asked,

"Sirius, I'm engaged to Regulus, you know that. I'm not stupid; I can see that you like me. Just stop it, okay, he's not blind either and I don't want to be the reason for the two of you having a fight. I'm not worth it. I already have a door to my future that I'm being pushed through, don't give me anymore reasons to want to stay away" she spat at him, looking him clean in the eye. The words hit Sirius like knives. He had been right; it was exactly what he thought. He couldn't look her in the eye,

"Okay" he said. He admitted everything, she was right, he was being way to unfair to her. She sighed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across so cruel, but really Sirius, me and you could never be". Again the words hit him like he had been stabbed and he tried smiling at her. She could tell it was fake and she felt terrible for it. If anything she wanted to be with him more than Regulus. She was confused; she couldn't tell whether it was because she actually liked Sirius, or because she hated Regulus. She decided she think it over later and copied Sirius's movement by picked his chin up,

"Will you be my friend though?" she asked. She hoped he didn't hate her, he didn't want to have nobody here, and she didn't want Sirius to go away. He smiled at her, it wasn't his brilliant happy one but it wasn't fake,

"Sure" he replied. She smiled back and let go of him. He did a very unexpected thing, he knew he shouldn't but if he could never show true affection then he wanted this last moment to remember. He hooked his arms around her and pulled her close to him, in a hug. She was startled by his actions, but did not push away. Her body was warm in the summer's heat, but the warmth was nice, it reminded Sirius that she did have a heart, even though it couldn't be his. Again that smell of his favourite things was there, and like she had said, she wasn't wearing perfume. It was sweet, something his brother got that he didn't. When he let her she wouldn't meet his eye, he knew why, but he didn't apologize for his actions. When she did look up, he grinned at her, a friendly smile, not like the other he had ever shown her. She returned it and said,

"So this book?"


	4. Why Brothers Hate Each Other

A/N: thanks to all those that have reviewed, I'll update as soon as I can.

They spent the afternoon under that shaded oak tree, as the sun didn't get them at any point in the sky because of the tree's size. They talked about anything and everything. From serious issues like the future to silly little things like their favourite food. They laughed a lot. But they were whispering about some things, delicate subjects.

"The marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" she repeated after he had told her his story of last year at Hogwarts, were he and his friends had become illegal Animagus, so as to accompany there friend Remus Lupin in his painful transformations as a werewolf. He smiled as she wondered at him, "You really are a trouble-maker behind doors aren't you?" he just laughed at her.

"Sirius, can you really turn into a dog?" she asked. He smiled and winked at her before standing up and checking to see if his brother or anyone else wasn't near. His body then changed and moulded in the most unbelievable way. It spun at the same time too as Rosalie marvelled at the transformation. And then it was over. There was a large shaggy black dog sat on the ground were Sirius had been, wagging his tail. He gave a little bark. She doubled over in laughter. Standing up, the dog leapt at her. She gave the hair on his head a ruffle and stood up. It ran around her legs, showing off. She smiled as she watched him jump about.

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable. Sirius black you are full of surprises" he barked at her once. His eyes were still that handsome gray. She picked up a stick from the ground and threw it,

"Fetch boy!" she said to him in a tone of voice you use with babies. He just sat there and she could have sworn he had raised an eyebrow. He flicked his head up as if to say 'you fetch it'. She just started laughing again. When she looked back Sirius Black was stood in front of her, flattening his hair down.

"Fetch? Oh thanks" he said sarcastically. She just smiled and ruffled his hair, despite him being taller than her.

"I think I prefer the dog" she said. He growled at her in his dog voice and she laughed again. He then joined her.

"Sirius Black, you are a complete mystery sometimes, do you know that?" he laughed a fake laugh at her,

"Do I know that? My dear Rose, I do it on purpose, I am after all, the great Sirius Black". He said bowing to her. She laughed and sat back against the tree. He fell beside her.

"I can imagine what you're like at school, with the infamous James Potter" she said. He smiled

"Yes, we Marauder's certainly have a laugh" he admitted

"I would love to meet them, the Marauders" she told him. He looked at her,

"Maybe you will one day, I don't know if mother will allow them to the wedding, but maybe the reception" he thought aloud.

"Maybe" she repeated. He tried to change the subject,

"Remus doesn't like me telling anyone about him, and well, my friends won't thank me if you rat us out, so don't tell anyone okay?" he asked, she smiled slyly at him,

"Oh Sirius, you obviously don't know I am the great Rosalie Lambert, well know assassin. I can use this to my advantage" she said standing up and pulled the bobble out that was holding her hair in a pony tail, like she was taking off a disguise and posing. Sirius laughed at her, before standing in front of her and raising an eyebrow,

"Are you challenging me?" he asked in a fake innocent voice. She scoffed sarcastically,

"Bring it on, Chihuahua boy" she replied and he howled in his dog voice. She laughed and he growled at her. Her smile dropped suddenly and she whispered

"Shut up Sirius!" he frowned at her and said,

"What?" before he noticed she was looking behind him. He turned to see a very happy Regulus strutting up to them like a peacock. As he walked past Sirius he smirked and when he got to Rosalie, he kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her waist. She smiled at him, but Sirius had seen her true smile, it was breath-taking and this was just stretching her lips. She seemed quite uncomfortable in his arms. Sirius tried not to glare at his brother in envy, but he couldn't help it.

"Were you two just arguing?" he asked, his tone was cocky and he was most certainly showing off. Sirius couldn't tell whether it was because he knew about Sirius's feelings or because he had a beautiful blonde girl that he could show off. Rosalie did a fake laugh, it was an awful sound compared to her actual one, but Regulus didn't seem to notice. Sirius was suddenly surprised that Rosalie had shown him her true self, and had been real around him and not with his brother. He suddenly didn't feel so envious of him; in fact, he pitied the fact that his brother was being fooled.

"Of course not, Regulus, we were just having a joke. I haven't seen you all day, what've you been up to?" she asked in a kind of babyish voice. Sirius had to stop himself laughing, which wasn't hard after a warning look from Rosalie. He put both his arms around her waist and seemed to cradle her. She tried not to show disagreement to this.

"That's because you've been out here all day, doing something stupid that you girls do, singing of whatever. I've been sleeping until gone three when mother came home and she wanted me to organize clothes and stuff for the wedding. You were supposed to be there but I told her it didn't matter" he lent in and whispered in her ear,

"I'll deal with you later". Her face lost colour. She looked at him, hoping she didn't mean what she thought. He smiled darkly at her, a smile she would never forget. Sirius noticed her panic and became worried, what had his brother just said? She lent back towards him and pretended to hug him, her face away from Sirius,

"What do you mean?" she whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice,

"You know what I mean, don't wear short sleeves tomorrow" she gulped

"Are you going to hurt me? Beat me?"

"If you deserve it…" he trailed off and pulled away from her completely. She was white and looked quite scared. Sirius became worried and wanted to reach out for her, but Regulus was watching him carefully, more scowling than watching. Sirius returned it,

"Don't you think you should go sort them things out with my mother, love" he said aloud to a Rosalie who was stood, looking out of place. She nodded her head in agreement, and walked in the direction of Sirius. She mouthed 'Don't' to him and as she walked past whispered,

"Your secret is safe". He wanted to grab her by the arm and ask her what had just happened, but he didn't know what consequences it would have. He watched as she walked away, pulling her hair back up into its pony. He thought he saw he shiver, he hoped not. He turned to see his brother leaning against the tree, lighting a cigarette. The brother's just watched each other.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Said Regulus, pointing to the girl as she walked out of sight,

"Yeah" replied Sirius

"She's weak too" he told Sirius, this make the eldest brother tense up, "She scared of me, can you see it?" When Sirius didn't reply he continued, "It's pathetic; if she thinks I'm bad now, wait till we're married"

"Yes, I imagine it'll be quite a shock" Sirius said through gritted teeth,

"You're jealous aren't you?" Sirius didn't reply to the question, just tried to fake a frown, inside he was nervous. His brother knew the truth. He continued, "I see it every time you look at her, don't think I'm blind. You're gagging for her. Well I got news for you bro' she's mine. Up until I die, that girl is mine. So keep away" he repeated his fiancée's words. Sirius accepted his challenge,

"Or what? You'll make me pay?" he spat

"You forget, I'm three years, I'll be a death eater, with my little bitch by my side, I will have the power to make you disappear in the blink or an eye, no questions asked. So take my advice, she better still be a virgin in three months time, Sirius" and with that he dropped his cigarette and walked away. Sirius glared at his brother. Perhaps he was wrong; perhaps his brother really could bring the wizarding world into hell.

He sighed; Rosalie was the cleverest, most beautiful, funniest, and nicest girl he had ever met. He could go on but he already knew there weren't enough words in the world to describe her rightfully. She did not deserve his brother or the future ahead of her. He knew that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she got as far away from his sibling as she could, even if he had to sacrifice his own heart. He cared for her too much to let her stay; knowing she would be hurt, emotionally or physically, she was too pure, too innocent to have either. He loved Rosalie Lambert too much to watch her suffer.

A/N: in case you didn't know, Regulus and Rosalie can't kiss until the wedding day when they have there first kiss as is tradition, like they cannot make love until after marriage. Also, please don't hate Rosalie, I know she is leading Sirius on, but you'll see why in future chapters. And it'll be about 20 or more chapter's long but please don't let this put you off. Review appreciated x


	5. Why We Need Love

Sirius didn't speak to Rosalie until after dinner that evening. In all the wedding preparations that their parents had been fussing about so early, Sirius seemed to have been forgotten. He had been watching Rosalie for a while, and she had changed. It was a change that broke Sirius's heart. Her happy air and smile had disappeared and he didn't know why. His Rose had gone. Worry was nibbling away at him.

When Kreacher, as the maid was relieved from duty after six, had brought wine out for the ladies and whisky for the men, Rosalie had asked to be excused and was leaving the room. Sirius had gotten up from his chair and followed her, but as expected, no one had noticed. Outside he grabbed her arm from behind and felt her as she jumped and tried to jerk away. It made him more worried,

"Hey, Rose, it's me" he tried to tell her. She turned to him and sighed in relief, "I'm worried about you, what going on?" he asked. She looked about her for a moment before whispering,

"Come to the Library after dark, like last time, okay?" without a thought he agreed,

"Of course". She smiled; it was still broken in his opinion. She ruffled his hair and turned, walking away. He sighed, for once; he wanted time to go a fast as it could.

…………

He had been waiting for her for a quarter of an hour, although it felt like half the night to him. Finally the sound of the rusty door opening. He turned to see her, even in a heart-aching state, she was stunning. She had her candle, like last time. She put it down wordlessly and looked up at him. Her loss of sleep had given her bags under her eyes, and those brilliant jade green eyes of hers had become pale and lifeless. The sight made Sirius frown,

"Oh Rose, what's happened?" he asked, his voice pained. She didn't reply just pushed her body against his, her arms tucked against her chest. She buried her face close to his heart. She could hear the repetitive beating soothing her pain. She had thought Regulus was a monster, but nothing like that. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and sighed. His voice was always so loving, she couldn't lie to it, but she couldn't tell him. He had his own smell, it was manly but nice. She just needed someone who would show some actual feeling towards her. Hurting him would be the only outcome, but just for today, for tonight, she needed him.

"I'm sorry" she said pulling back from him. He smiled at her,

"Don't be" he repeated there conversation from last time they were here. She smiled. He frowned again, oh why won't she talk to me? He thought.

"Rosalie, please, tell me what's going on? What has he done to you, my Rose has gone"

"Sirius, I'm fine okay? Stop worrying about me. I'll be okay" she tried to keep him away. She really was stronger then this she didn't need a second mother. But of course, he wasn't being like her mother, when Meredith has asked her what was wrong, she has told her it was nothing much, and her mother had dropped it. However, with Sirius, he was persistent. She knew it was because he cared about her, but she could handle this on her own. She wouldn't meet his eye; she guessed that was what gave it away. He picked up her chin,

"Rose, tell the truth. If you won't even tell me that, then tell me what he said to you, I watched you fall because of him, tell me why, please" he said picking her hands up and holding them in between his own. She sighed,

"He said 'I'll deal with you later' meaning if I didn't pay for missing that meeting then he would make me sorry" she said quietly. Sirius looked at her. He knew his brother was cold-hearted and capable of many things, but beating his own bride to be? He couldn't think of anything to say,

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've-" but she cut him off like last time,

"Sirius, I've told you before, I'm a big girl. I can handle this by myself. He has only threatened me, and the toughest of men are really just cowards trying not to get hurt. I bet he couldn't actually put fist to face if the matter arose. And if he does, then maybe you might be able to do something" she said. He shook his head,

"If he ever touched you, I would kill him. I swear to god, if not before then after he has become a traitor to the wizarding world" he promised. She didn't want him to tie himself to a terrible fate, but she couldn't help but feel thankful.

"I hope it never comes to that, Sirius. I know the reasons for your family's lack of closeness, but it's still a shame" he scoffed,

"My family is complicated" she smiled. He noticed it was till broken, and it was awful,

"Tell me what I can do to bring my Rose back" he asked. She looked at him for a moment; she had no idea what he could do. But she knew what she wanted,

"Just, be you" she said and grinned at him. He hated that broken smile, it told him every time what his brother had done to his angel. He leant against the wall and watched her. Shaking his head he said,

"Surprises huh? Well, have I told you about the time me and James came up with the amazing idea to give Snape potion in his morning juice to make his hair turn bright purple?" She smiled and replied,

"Why Sirius, I don't think you have, but I'd be intrigued to know" and so they talked about the many foolish things Sirius and the Marauders had done. They laughed well into the night. The straps of Rosalie's vest top kept falling down, it was getting to her. She had loathed these pyjamas every since he mother had gave them to her. She had to thank her mother for being caring and thoughtful, but she had absolutely no eye for sizes. It fell down again for what felt like the millionth time and Rosalie sighed.

Then Sirius surprised her by reaching out and lifting it up for her after she had to keep unfolding her hands to pick them up. She looked at him, the strangest feeling in her tummy. It was the tiniest thing that no other person would notice but, he had just saved her with his affection. She smiled in thanks. His heart felt relief spread through it, she was back. He didn't know what he had done. But she had come back to him, his Rose. Her smile lit the room up more than any candle could. He smiled back at her; she had saved him by returning. He yawned, sticking his tongue out as he did. She laughed,

"Sirius the dog seeps through sometimes huh?" she said. He frowned at her for a moment, "Never mind. Although I think it was time we got some sleep you and I". He smiled to himself, he liked that, her referring to both of them like they were one. Picking up her candle she walked to the door. He followed her and closed it behind him. Carefully they walked up the stairs until they came to the corridor that their rooms were on. Standing outside her door she smiled to him and whispered,

"Good night Sirius" he turned back and replied,

"Good night" before the door closed and she was gone. He sighed, in one day; she had broken him twice and brought him back. He thought, strange, how with the tiniest action or the shortest word, the ones we love can just pull on our heartstrings.

A/N: i know the strap thing was a bit cheesy but i can relate to it in real life so i put it in there. thanks to everyone who has review and thanks to everyone who had put my story on story alert. you can have as many cookies or sweet pastries as you like :D please review x


	6. When Mothers Speak Their Minds

Rosalie closed her bedroom door and turned around to see her mother sat on the end of her bed, with a curious look on her face. Rosalie froze and bit her lip; she hoped her mother wasn't angry,

"It's late you know" he mother said to her. Rosalie sighed, she knew her mother and right now Meredith was more relieved than angry,

"Yes, sorry mother" she replied, setting her candle down and sitting at her dressing table. Her mother stood up and, picking up the comb off the table, began to brush her daughter's golden curls that she had inherited. She smiled at her daughter, and asked,

"Is there a reason for you coming to bed at such an hour?" Her daughter smiled to herself and replied,

"I was in the library, putting a book back". Her mother raised and eyebrow,

"With Sirius Black?" Rosalie frowned at her mother,

"What gave you that idea?" she asked. Her mother chortled,

"I am your mother, I'm not deaf" Meredith replied. Rosalie smiled,

"Yes I was with Sirius"

"Doing?" she finished her sentence. Her daughter looked at her,

"Mother! What are you trying to say? Me and Sirius are just friends, we were just talking. After all, i am engaged, you know that more then well"

"Friends eh?" her mother muttered, ignoring the end her statement, "He certainly a good friend"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you, my darling Rosie, were in a terrible state for a reason you would not tell me. Now, I am your mother, you can trust me. And now you've returned, you have your smile back" her mother explained.

"I'm sorry mother, I do trust you" she assured her.

"I'm glad, and I'm happy for you" her mother replied. Rosalie smiled sadly,

"Thank you, I'm sure Mrs. Black and yourself will make my wedding beautiful". Her mother laughed for a reason Rosalie knew not,

"Not your wedding Rosie". Rosalie frowned at her mother's reflection and thought, what's she going on about then?

"What then?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about". She turned and looked at her smiling mother. Rosalie had always admired her mother's beauty and knew that she too might look like that when she was older, but right now she thought her mother had lost her mind,

"Really mother, I have no idea what you are talking about" she said slowly. Her mother looked in her eyes, they were innocent,

"Oh sweetie" she said putting a hand on her daughter's cheek, "you really don't know". Her daughter rolled her eyes, newsflash, "Well Rosie, I have been watching you and that Sirius Black, the way you act around each other. Don't think I didn't see you that first night the two of you met. And I happened upon seeing you and him outside, wagging his tail-" her daughter cut her off,

"Mo-"

"Now don't worry, your mother may be old, but she wise too. He won't get in trouble because of my doing. But sweetie, I can tell. You've fallen in love with Sirius" said her mother softly. Rosalie looked at her mother for a moment in shock; she hadn't fallen in love with Sirius had she? She thought about the times they had been together, and how she had felt. Maybe, she thought, if I wasn't made to marry Regulus, would I still want to be with Sirius. She gasped, and she knew that truthfully, she would.

"Mother, I-I've fallen for Sirius". Her mother smiled,

"Is it me or is there an echo in here?" Rosalie was surprised by her mother's reactions.

She expected her mother to be upset or ashamed of her daughter, but here she was smiling,

"Oh but mother, is Regulus finds out, he'll…" she stopped the sentence before she said something she would regret. Her mother frowned seriously at her,

"What happened to mother I do trust you?" she asked. Rosalie wouldn't meet her mother's eye. What would happen if she told her mother what had happened? But then again her mother was right, she trusted her. So she told her mother everything, how she hated Regulus, and how she couldn't sleep because she wanted so badly not to marry him, and how he had threatened to beat her, and how Sirius had saved her. When she had finished her mother had an emotionless face, but her tone gave her away.

"That boy just wants to use you, that is obvious, but he wants to use you as his personal whipping boy as well? No way" her daughter smiled at her weakly and her mother softened her looks, "Oh Rosie, you shouldn't have blocked me out"

"I know, I'm sorry". Her mother sighed,

"When I was your age, my parents made me marry you father. I'm not saying he is a bad man, but like you I didn't want to marry a man that I didn't love, because at the time, I too had fallen for someone else. But, I couldn't not marry your father, and in time, I did learn to love him. But, Rosie, if I had had the choice, I would never have chosen him. The man I loved was a good man, but he was a poor man, and I have not spoken to him since that day.

"But Rosie, if you have the chance, who would you choose? Would you choose the man who was chosen for you, a man you despised, or would you choose the man you love, even if it meant people would always look down at you?" her daughter looked at her for a moment, she didn't have to think about it, it was an obvious question,

"I would choose Sirius". Her mother smiled,

"That's my girl. Now Rosie, I have an answer that will save you from harm, and from marrying that man. It will also mean that I won't be a death eater anymore"

"Mother no-"

"Let me finish. Your father and I have that mission as you know, but if this wedding is cancelled, I will lose the Dark Lord's favour because of the reason. Your father would still provide for us, and we would still be protected, but we would have to go on that mission. Rosie, to be free of Regulus, you must be free of Sirius" her mother finished.

Rosalie thought about it. If she stayed and married Regulus then she might hurt Sirius, and she would never be happy. But if she went, then he would find true love, and she would be free. Also Regulus could find a bride of his own. She sighed; she knew what she must do.

"I will speak to Sirius tomorrow". Her mother smiled and kisses her head,

"Let me know what to do, Rosie, good night" and with that she walked form the room, leaving Rosalie and her choice alone.

"Good night…" she whispered. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun, she thought.


	7. When We Confess

Sirius was kept in the dark the whole day. Last night, he had been happy because he had gotten to spend time with Rosalie, but now, she wouldn't speak to him. All day, she hadn't even looked at him. He hated this, she changed every five minutes. It was two in the afternoon, and Sirius had watched her walk outside. Pulling out his wand he followed her. He was behind her, moving quickly. He was about to call her name but she said,

"Meet me in an hour. I'm sorry Sirius". Her voice was sad. He frowned,

"Where?" he spluttered,

"Somewhere secret, you know you're house better than I do"

"The corridor behind the kitchens, only the maid uses it and she's off at six"

"Fine, bye" and with that she walked away. Sirius watched her and groaned, what was going on? He turned and made his way inside the house.

She sighed and watched him go from behind a hedge. She would meet him later, and it would be over. He could find a good woman, someone to love and cherish, and in turn she would love him back in the way Rosalie felt for him. Pulling out her wand, she silently moved it around the area.

Without warning the grass became green and nourished, and the plant life sprang up from its bent form, and a ravishing group of flowers in all colours bloomed up from the dirt. The tree lost its sickly brown colour and was covered in a delightful moss, and the branch above her became alive with healthy leaves, and two or three plump apples grew at immense speed. She smiled, at least, she thought; I will have brought something good to this place, instead of hurting people and breaking up families. A butterfly of black fluttered by her and landed on the red flower near her. With a final swish of her white wand, a parchment and quill appeared and she left one last thing for Sirius.

"I hope he finds it" she muttered to herself, and away she went to speak with her mother.

………………………

When Sirius walked around the corner at six, he passed the many paintings that his mother adored. They watched him and muttered among themselves. He sighed, he wouldn't miss them. He got further down the corridor and saw a candle had been lit in its candle holder that was as tall as him. Next to it was a bored looking Rosalie, staring into space. When he came close to her, by chance she looked in his direction and smiled. He smiled back, not knowing why,

"Thank you for coming Sirius" she said in a low voice, as always he heard it clearly,

"No Problem" he replied, "is everything okay Rose?" she sighed,

"I have a choice to make, Sirius. Will you help me?" she asked. He smiled,

"Of course. I wasn't made chief troublemaker for nothing you know, I'm good at these things". He flashed that daring smile and she chortled. He was so, well there's only one word for it, Sirius. He looked at her and amused himself with the thought that she needed help on a dress colour or something silly like that. She turned serious and said,

"I've done something terrible". He frowned at her and spoke his mind,

"Rose, you could never do anything terrible. You're like a unicorn, beautiful and pure. You're only a friend with few, but those people are usually amazing as you are perfect at choosing the right path to follow" he said smiling encouragingly at her. She scoffed and closed her eyes, hiding her pain with wit,

"Are you flattering yourself there as much as me?" he just laughed. Inside she was breaking, he was saying how much he adored her and how good she was at choices, but what had she done?

"You know me Rose, I am the great Sirius Black, I take every opportunity to flatter myself" he replied flashing that bad-boy smile of his again. She sighed,

"Sirius, no more jokes. I really have done some terrible and I'm going to hurt everyone, including myself" she said commandingly. He sighed and did an unexpected thing. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, before wrapping his over arm around her waist and held her, looking down into her hypnotizing jade green eyes. She didn't stop him and just waited for his reply,

"I don't believe you could do anything wrong, or that you are capable of hurting anyone. Do you know why?" he said, his voice serious. She shook her head so he continued,"

Because Rose, my Rose. Because I love you". He bent down and kissed her gently. It didn't startle her, and she didn't push away. Instead she forgot everything, closed her eyes, and put her arms around his neck. All the other candle around them lit spontaneously in a blaze with the magic that wizards and witches created with their emotions and couldn't control. When they parted, Rosalie was gasping,

"I've lost my breath" she said and Sirius smiled,

"That's the idea". Her mind was slower then her tongue and she replied,

"Sirius, I love you too". He grinned at her and reached in to kiss her again but she pulled away from him. He frowned at her; it was beginning to be all he wore on his face. She explained,

"Sirius, because I love you, I have to make this choice. I can stay and marry Regulus or go far away. I have two options, and I must choose one. My mother is muggle-born, so I'm only half blood. Your family does not know, but she will tell them, so as to free me from the wedding. She knows how I feel about marrying your brother. You can add one and one can't you? It would mean that she would no longer be a death eater and so the responsibility to protect us will fall to my father alone.

"Just listen to me. My parents have a mission from he-who-must-not-be-named to go to France, in search of wild dragons as he requires their blood. Because of this wedding, it was postponed. But if it is cancelled, I must go to France and I don't know how long for. But Sirius, if I stay, I would have to watch your heart break every time you see me and him, and I would have to marry that…" she stopped and he held her close to him, so that her head was on his chest and he was covering her. He felt like she had just pulled out his insides and shredded them. He had given her his heart and she had shattered it in such a short time. Right now, all he wanted to do was protect her. He held her closer; he wanted to take the bullet instead of her. He knew the choice was hard, and she wanted his influence. He loved her, but enough to let her go?

"Rose, you could give me a million and one reasons to go and I would still want you to stay. But I know what life would be like for you, and I couldn't watch you suffer. Is there no other option?" he felt her shake and he knew she was crying. Her words were muffled,

"What else could happen?" she said. He thought,

"Run away with me". She pulled from him and looked at him, shocked. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from tears. He wiped them away.

"What?" she whispered confused.

"Run away with me. We may not be safe, we may be hated by all those we hold dear to us, and the ground we walk on may be spat on, but I will love you" he said. She looked at him. What was he asking of her? To actually leave everyone and run away. She couldn't could she? She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but could she get away with it?

"I want to but-" she began

"No buts, please. I will protect you, we will be together, and that's all that matters" he said. She smiled weakly.

"Alright. I'll run away with you" he smiled. He picked her up by her waist and spun her up before pulling her down for a kiss. She smiled and hugged him.

"Meet me in the library in an hour, bring all your stuff. We'll go tonight" he said. She smiled and nodded. And with a final farewell kiss, she ran off down the corridor. Sirius sighed happily and lent against the wall. She was his; the love of his life was finally his. He smiled to himself, they were together at last.

A/N: Thanks to everyone thats reviewed so far and thanks to Lewrahfanfics who gave me the idea of dragon blood ;) Sorry for the spelling mistakes i made in the last chapter. Let me know what you think, Review if your very very kind :D i live for 'em. Also, in case you didn't know, i can actually spell grey. Its just when your talking about the colour of eyes, like with the colour of horses, it's spelt gray. That's just me being paranoid because i don't want you to think i'm stupid :D even though i'm a dumb blonde as you would call it, no offence to other blondes if they find that offensive. Okay so i'm gunna shut up now before i offend anyone else.


	8. When Two Words Are Needed 'I'm Sorry'

Rosalie smiled to herself; she could be free and happy at the same time. She opened the door to her room to find many bags in the middle of the floor, and her wardrobe and cupboards open and bare. She stared at them confused but was thrown to the floor as a fist collided with the side of her face. Her face exploded with pain and her ears were filled with the shouting of an angry Regulus,

"You dirty, lying whore! How dare you not tell me your blood was half filth! Two brothers at the same time huh? To think I was going to marry you". She felt hot blood drip down her face before she was hit by magic and fell into darkness.

…………………

Sirius was pacing around the library. She was fifteen minutes late. His stuff was all in two bags by the side, all his books and robes for school, all his normal clothes, all his personal stuff, even his broomstick and cauldron. True he had barely any money to provide for them, but he would get a job to support them.

Until then he had decided to go to his cousins Andromeda, she would help him out, even if she had her daughter. He didn't know her name, but he would soon find out. He looked back up at the clock, twenty minutes late. He sighed and tried to tell himself that she would come, she was just late. His thoughts were stopped by shouting downstairs. He opened the library door to hear his brother shouting,

"How could you want me to marry that? She a half-blood!" before his brother had finished the sentence he had ran downstairs, taking them two at a time. When he got to the bottom he realised that the parents and Regulus were arguing in the kitchen. He turned towards the front door to see many bags and Rosalie standing motionless, her head down so her golden hair fell, covering her face. She looked like a puppet waiting to be used.

He walked over to her slowly, expecting her to turn and see him, but she didn't. She just stood there, lifeless. When he reached her, there was a lump in his throat. Why was she so still? He thought although he was unsure whether he actually wanted to know. He pulled her hair back to see the start of a huge purple bruise on the side of her face and dried blood where the skin had been split. He gasped and she noticed him for the first time. She just looked at him, not speaking, silent tears falling down her face.

"Did Regulus do this to you?" he asked disgusted. She nodded her head and he burned with anger, "I'll kill him". Rosalie touched him arm which made him look at her again and she whispered,

"They know. I'm being taken away". He was speechless,

"No…" he said and he pulled her close to him, "Please, run with me now. You can escape it all". She shook her head but didn't have the strength to push him away,

"No Sirius. It isn't going to work like that" she whispered, emotion straining her voice. He felt tiny,

"Why?" he begged.

"It just isn't. I'm sorry. Go, before they see you, they don't know you had anything to do with it, go to the back garden, go" she begged and managed to push him a step away. He had tears in his eyes; she had shattered everything he had, his whole world, because since a few days ago, she had become his world.

"Don't say that. Please…" he couldn't continue,

"Go" she said, but he stood where he was. She closed her eyes and an impossible force threw him against the wall behind him, then swinging him into a closet. He didn't know whether she had used magic or whether her emotion had channelled it through her in the way only wizards and witches can. He was winded and couldn't speak.

When he stood up and looked out, her family were around her but she was still looking at him with her jade green eyes. She mouthed 'good bye' before her mother held her arm and disapparated with her. The air hit him as they all vanished. He stood there, hidden by the shadow cast from the closet door, his heart shattered. She was gone. Rosalie Lambert never again set foot in twelve Grimmauld Place.

Sirius came out of the closet half an hour later, and wandered through the house. He heard his parents and brother moaning about how they had been deceived in the dining room. He walked right out into the back garden, his mind clouded with shock and pain. He looked out upon the whole of the garden. The dead land looked the same as always. A black butterfly fluttered past his face and he watched as it flew around the back of that same oak tree he and Rosalie had been sat at not a few days ago. He followed it, unsure why.

As he walked around the tree he was surprised to see that the plant life was alive. The flowers had bloomed and the grass was green. There were two apples hanging from the branch above his head, and when he looked down, lay on the grass, was a letter with an apple on top, stopping it from blowing away. When he lifted it he saw that on the front in the most beautiful neat handwriting it said,

'Sirius'. His heart beat quickened. It was from Rosalie.

A/N: cliffie i know, sowwie. thanks to all those that have reviewed and pretty please tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks to all those that reviewed in last chap:D have a nice day x


	9. When Words Mean More

'Dear Sirius,

I hope you understand that I have chosen the right thing in my mind. I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know that I didn't mean to hurt you. If I should stay, I would only be rubbing salt in your wound. My heart couldn't bare to see be in pain like that. So I'll go. I'll stay far away. Just so I can know you'll be okay.

I'm taking all those memories with me, and I'll cherish them everyday. Those times that we laughed. I'm begging you, do not cry over me. You'll always be there in my heart. You were my true and only love.

I hope you find a perfect girl, who will hold you and love you, just right. You deserve more than me, and I know your future will shine. I wish you good luck in everything, and you get all you've dreamed of. I wish you hope, and faith. I wish that you make the right choices. And above all I wish you love.

This choice was hard, but I hope I've done right. Just know that no matter what happens to me, I will always love you. I'm sorry I've hurt you, but I couldn't do this without. I curse myself for letting you fall for me.

Don't waste your life; do what you want and change the world. I believe you can, and one day when you do, just know I'll be proud. Even if you can't hear my voice, I'll be cheering for you. Keep your friends close. I could go on and on with things I want to say to you, but I can't. It's too painful.

Farewell, and keep yourself safe. I hope that someday we will meet again. Best wishes and all my love

Your Rose'

A glistening tear fell onto the parchment. He read the letter many times, and still it didn't sink in. He thought, so she planned to go all along, she really just broke my heart for nothing. But some part of him refused to believe that. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. He would carry it with him, to remind him what love was like. As he walked back around the tree, his one and only brother was stood in front of him smirking,

"You just couldn't keep your hands off her could you Sirius? You always want everything I have" he spat. Sirius felt all the anger and hatred that had built up in him burst out as he walked forward and whipping out his wand, pointed it at his brother's throat. His brother's eyes widened with horror and he tried not to let fear show in his voice. Rosalie was right; he was just a coward,

"Are you going to kill me brother? Well go ahead, I would do the same to you" he spat. Sirius then thought why would I want to be him?

"No, I'm won't kill you dear brother. You deserve it but no. I'm not going to drop as low as scum like you. Next time though, I won't hesitate. Enjoy your cursed like as a death eater. You didn't know what you had when that angel walked into your life. I'm going now and I'm never coming back" and with that he disapparated into the library and picked up him things. Without a final look at his home, he disapparated to the only place he thought he could go. James Potter's house.

………………..

When he appeared in his best friend's room, he saw that James was sat on his bed, reading. The room was the same as always, big and full of junk stuff he didn't need. The boy was the same also, his jet black scruffy hair, skinny figure and his glasses that he always let fall down his nose so he could push them up, thinking it was cool.

James looked up startled when he saw his best friend appear in the room. Sirius's things dropped with a thud and Sirius heard something break but he didn't care. He dropped to knees, tear leaking down his face, putting his hands to his head. His friends hurried over and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Sirius! What's wrong?" said the boy in a panicked voice. Sirius shrugged him off, and just knelt there, weeping and shaking. The only woman he loved had gone, not saying where or for how long, and he thought he would never see her again. His brother, his best friend when they were children, had made the love of his life leave, and admitted that given the chance he would kill Sirius. He had walked out of his home, never saying good bye, and vowing never to return. He wanted to reply, 'what isn't?' but he couldn't. He didn't want to admit it because that would mean it had really happened, it was real. He just stayed there, his senses dull so he had no idea how long for.

A/N: Thank to those that review. So sorry its so short, please forgive me, the next few chapters will be longer. Don't lose interest, this isn't the end! Far from it. Next chapter will be basically narrtion telling you what happened between the present time here and two years from then. I'm skipping into the future and you'll understand why later. Have a nice day and don't forget to review :)


	10. How Time Flies

Sirius Black had never gotten over that week. He had told James who had sworn never to tell anyone else and who also supported Sirius. Three weeks after apparating to the Potters, James and Sirius went back to school. It was their sixth year. Sirius had changed after his heartbreak over the holidays and to begin with his friends had all noticed it, but they got used to the fact that he had changed and accepted it. Sirius then stayed with the Potter's that holidays and he never returned to his home. In school, his brother never spoke to him. After his seventh year, he passed with many NEWTs that secured him a place in auror training which he took after leaving Hogwarts.

Shortly after leaving also, he was best man to James and Lily Potter's wedding. It was a tough time for him as it brought back bad memories, but he pushed them aside for the happiness of his friends. He and the other marauders all became members of the order of the phoenix, a rebel group outside the ministry of magic lead by Albus Dumbledore against Lord Voldemort. Sirius then worked for the ministry as an auror, along with his friend James, who had to support himself, Lily and Remus Lupin as his condition as a werewolf meant he couldn't get a job, and at the age of nineteen, that is still his current position. Sirius Black never had another partner.

Rosalie Lambert went to France with her parents for two and half years. When she was eighteen, their mission was complete and she returned to England. She became a death eater and was in the inner circle that Lord Voldemort held close to him. She has done many terrible things and killed many good people in her years despite being young. Her youth was lost, as was her true self. Her mother had been banished from Voldemort's death eaters, but herself and her father provided for her mother. After six monthes, Voldemort killed her mother and her father dissapeared a while afterwards. Some say it was Voldermort or the shock of his wife's murder.

Rosalie moved away and lived on her own, never having another love. She didn't speak to Sirius again since that week. Regulus Black and his family never contacted her and pretended as if nothing had happened, as did the Malfoy's when the subject arose. Bellatrix Lestrange spat at Rosalie whenever they met. Rosalie regretted never going with Sirius when he begged as she hated her life, and no matter how long it had been or how much she had changed, she still had a heart that was unconditionally in love with Sirius Black.


	11. When Lovers Are Reunited By War

Sirius and James hit their fire whiskey bottles together with a clank of banging glass. Both of them took a swig before placing them back down. They had had a tough day at the ministry of magic as three death eaters had attacked a group of muggle school children. Two of the death eaters had been taken care of thanks to the two best friends, but the third had gotten away. Dumbledore had sent some member's of the order to go see what they could find. Sirius sat back in his chair; he wasn't drunk, just feeling dozy.

They were currently in the very large house of Benjy Fenwick, who had sadly been killed earlier that month by death eaters. They said only bits of him were recovered. He had left his house to the order, so it had become they're new meeting place. As Sirius had no where better to stay, he had been living here for a week or so. They were in a big living room, sat in two comfortable arm chairs in front of a blazing fire. It was winter and the frost had arrived early this year. There were a few other people in the room, but every now and then, they would step clean into the fire and go home via floo network. A man stepped in front of the men, it was Dedalus Diggle. He pulled the tip of his bowler hat down at the two friends,

"Off home so soon Dedalus?" asked Sirius.

"Afraid so my boy, it's later than you think" replied the high voice of Diggle.

"See you tomorrow then" said James to which the man gave a wave before disappearing in a jet of green flame. James sighed,

"He's right. It is late Padfoot, I best be getting home to Lily" replied James standing up. Sirius moaned and pushed him back into his chair,

"No, don't leave me alone. Just another bottle?" he said, he hated being on his own,

"No, sorry mate" he replied, but just then there was commotion outside the door as somebody come into the house. It caught both James and Sirius's eye. There was a flash of red light and both of them belted for the door. Outside they saw Fabian and Gideon Prewett trying to stun a blonde girl who had the shield charm up facing the brothers. With a swift gesture, Sirius snapped his wand out stunned the girl. She fell to the floor unconscious. The two brother put their wands down, Gideon picked up the girls white wand and smiled in thanks at the Sirius,

"Thanks for that Sirius" said Fabian in his deep voice. Like their sister Molly, both boys had flame red hair and freckles, with mischievous eyes. Sirius nodded his head in reply and looked down at the girl curiously. He had the feeling he knew her. She was dressed in jeans, boots and a white blouse with her long blonde hair covering her face; she looked like she had come from the muggle world. She was sprawled on her side where she had fallen.

"Is this the third death eater?" asked James also looking at the girl,

"Sure is" replied Gideon as he flipped his wand and a rope out of no where tied the girl's hands together. They both picked her up and her hair fell back to her sides. Her face was very white and placid, her eyes slightly sunken. It was obvious that she had once been beautiful but the pain of a death eater's job had stolen whatever youth she still had. She was picked up fully by Fabian who was ready to carry her out. She looked sleeping. Sirius frowned at her, she looked very familiar. And then he gasped as he realised who she was. She's changed so much, could it be? He thought,

"Who is she?" asked James as he moved out of the way so the man could carry her upstairs,

"Rosalie Lambert" answered Sirius. James turned to him; a worried and shocked look on is face.

"How did you know?" asked Gideon. Sirius was looking at James, his expression emotionless. It had been years since he had seen the eyes on the woman he loved. Not since that day, the day he had ran away. James was worried and replied for him,

"Friend of the family" he said and Gideon just nodded his head and followed his brother up the stairs to the second floor. James put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, but he shrugged it off,

"I'm fine Prongs, you know me. I ain't some sappy coward, I'm-"

"Sirius Black, I know. I really do know you, I know you hide pain and worry with humour" he said with voice of reason expression. Sirius rolled his eyes. But truth was he was reminded of that pain he had felt. It was only three years ago, and he was younger than, but it still left a scar that seemed to split when he saw the face of her in his mind. Unconcsiously he pulled his arms around his chest as the pain of it falling apart winded him. Gideon then turned to look at the friends,

"Hey, me and Fabian can't stay tonight, we've got to get back. Family dinner and trust me, you don't want to face Molly and Mum at the same time. Anyways, could you two watch her until tomorrow? Dumbledore wants to personally speak with her" he asked.

Sirius just stood there, silent while James looked at him, panicking.

"No, we can't-" James began, trying to protect his friend but Sirius interrupted,

"James can't, he has to go home but I can" James looked at him, unsure, but Sirius wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Are you sure Siri? I could stay" said James while Gideon looked at them confused,

"No, Prongs go home to Lily" he replied. James said his farewells and patted his friend on the back before leaving through the living room fire place. Sirius went upstairs to find the two brothers waiting for him. They nodded their heads and said,

"You know what to do?" he replied,

"Yeah, keep her here, keep her safe, don't let escape, I know the rules". They agreed that he would be alright, give him her wand and took leave. Sirius stood there, feeling out of place. He didn't know why he had wanted to do this, he figured that deep down he needed to see her or talk to her. He remembered her happy air, maybe he just needed to be around her again, or perhaps it was because he was broken inside, and he needed to be he who was when he was with her again.

She was lay on the bed on her back, her arms behind her. Her hair was wild and fell over her face. He took in what she had become. She was beautiful, more beautiful then he could ever remember no matter what had happened to her. Time had given her goddess like looks, her body had finished growing and her curves were stunning. Her golden curls had become less child-like but turned into a golden mane. It wasn't as long as before and fell just past her shoulders. Her face had become a heart-shape, losing it's child roundness and becoming soft but sharp features, with the same smooth skin of her mothers, but it was a sickly white colour.

She was skinny as well, too skinny, like she'd been starved. He wanted to see her eyes, those beautiful jade green eyes; oh he hoped they hadn't changed. In his opinion, that was the most beautiful thing about her, because those eyes saw into his soul, his heart and those eyes are the things he had missed the most. If he could have heard his own thoughts he would have been laughing, he had known her what, four days, and he had fallen in love in that short space of time. Well maybe it's like that when you meet your soul mate. She moaned and sat up slowly. The hair fell from her face and she opened her eyes slowly. Sirius's heart fluttered from his chest, they were still like before, piercing yet brilliant. When she had sat up, she looked at him, frowning. When she had adjusted her sight he saw the shock in her face,

"Sirius?" she said confused. Her voice hadn't changed; it was still the musical harmony of angel song. His ears seemed to sigh in relief from hearing her voice again, he didn't realise how much he had missed it. He couldn't help but smile,

"Hey Rose"

A/N: So sorry I didn't update! But I put two chapters up to repay. Thanks for reviews so far and don't forget to review this chapter, you don't have to do both as the last isn't important really. Thanks for reading! x


	12. When The Truth Is So Much More

She was shocked to see him again. Her heart and head had to catch up with her eyes. When they did, her breath became raspy from her heart was beating so fast, and her adrenaline pumping around, panicking. No, she thought, I can't escape if it's him. She hadn't seen him in three years, but she hadn't forgotten. He had changed, a lot. His features had matured, his shoulders were broad, and he was taller. His face had become more handsome, his jaw was strong and his eyes, those beautiful gray eyes, still bore into her soul. His black hair was long like last time; he let it fall over his eyes as his tilted his head at her. He looked good. She amused herself with the thought that her friends would definitely put him on their yummy boys list. He smiled and she forgot her worries, her fear, her anger.

She had forgotten his smile, how it faltered all her defences. She got that feeling in her tummy as he said her name. But then there was silence, she knew it was her queue to say something but the silence brought her panic back. She was captured, they had hunted her and now she was captured. It was the ministry or the order that had her, either way she knew she was going to Azkaban. She had to get out, but she would have to fight her way out.

Is that why they put Sirius there? Did they know he was her only weakness? She thought. She had changed that was for sure, she had become stronger, a killer. Seeing him, it was too much. She wasn't ready. She tried to jump but realised her hands were tied. She just stumbled and hit the floor. He came towards her but she screamed and whimpered into the corner. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes confused but to her surprise worried, caring. She tipped her head so her hair fell over her face.

"Rose?" he said to her, his voice breaking. She looked up at him, her eyes were full of fear, but to the pain of his heart, hatred. He stepped back. She had changed, he thought, it wasn't like last time, his Rose was still there, but she was a different person. Her voice was bitter,

"Let me go" she said. He shook his head weakly,

"I can't do that" he replied. She hissed,

"Let me go Sirius" she spat. Everything she did felt like a punch to his chest,

"I have said, I can't" he replied, his voice calm but it broke a the end. She scowled and went silent. He sat on the end of the bed and returned her stare. Inside he was sighing. He cursed himself for being shocked, he should have known that she didn't love him; after all she broke his heart for nothing. She just used him to get sympathy. Yet, he still wanted her. She had no idea how much he had missed her.

People say they can't live without the ones they love and he used to laugh at them because they lived without them before, but when you fall in love, you change and it's true, life without them is impossible. Sometimes you have to tell yourself to breath because your head is so muddled. Forcing yourself through everyday, every hour. Yet here she was, and she did hate him, he could see it. She just staring at me, he thought, and I would give anything to know what she's thinking. She kept her stare, until he looked away. Inside she felt like he had stabbed her. He did hate her, she knew he did, deep down she had always known, but she had hoped. She spoke her mind to him, her voice gentle, revealing all her pain that he hadn't expected,

"You're still the Sirius I knew. But I've changed. I'm not your Rose anymore; I'm a death eater and a murderer. I'm sorry, but you saved me from at least one terrible fate, and I can never thank you enough. I'm sorry I hurt you along the way, it wasn't my plan". He never hated her for the pain she had given him, he just didn't understand but now she was opening up to him.

"Why did you break my heart for the fun of it? You were using me and planning to leave all along, why did you give me hope that we could run away and be together?" he said. She closed her eyes, trying not to let her tears fall. The hate and pain in his voice broke her heart. How could he think that? She thought, he must have read the letter like I told him to thinking I…

"I didn't mean to. I wrote you that letter before I spoke to you. And I wasn't using you for the fun of it. In my heart, I loved you" she said, looking him in the eye with those never lying jade green eyes of her. The words were worse then she could ever say. She had told him that she had loved him when after all this time he had thought she never did.

"Why did you go then?" he barely managed to say, trying to remember to breath.

"I couldn't go with you. I was scared and I was a kid Sirius, I was fifteen. I wasn't ready" she told him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew if they met again, it would hurt. But there was one thing he needed to know,

"Do you ever regret that choice?" he asked. She let one silver tear fall. When he saw it, he knew that the pain was mutual and it shocked him. He had always thought of her as cold-hearted. He wanted to wipe it away, true he had cried over her, but he didn't want her crying over him. He couldn't though, he feared that he'd make her run and hide again. She didn't answer, and it shattered him. He didn't know if this could ever heal, it had before, barely, as he didn't know the answers and still had hope. She was fighting an inner battle,

"You followed you own path, I was forced down mine and now we are on different sides. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you" she said quietly. He was confused, but knew that she still loved him. It was awful, one minute she loved him, the next she didn't. But he thought, maybe she should feel the pain he had,

"You could have made a different choice instead of pushing me out. And now you want me to save you again, well sorry but you're on your own" he spat and pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket he threw it at her, "For three years, I never stopped loving you. But I don't see the point anymore" he lied and turned away from her.

Taking off his shoes, socks and long jacket, he lay on the bed, his back to her. His heart twisted as he heard her choke with tears. He regretted it, but it was done. They could never be repaired unless they both felt the same pain. Shaking she opened the parchment with her feet to see it was the same letter she had left him three years ago. He had kept it, and she felt her heart shatter a million more times when she saw the tear marks. His words made her feel like he was ripping her insides out again and again. She felt herself cry and lent against the cupboard, she didn't want him to see. But in the silence, she knew he could hear her. She had no idea how alike brothers could be.

A/N: thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you liked this chapter. personally, I have never been in love or had my heart broken so I don't know if this sounds right or not or if it's completely different for everyone. Either way, I hope it's okay. reviews and tell me what you think please. :D


	13. When Tomorrow Shouldn't Come

It had been hours, two at least. Rosalie had been sat there, her emotions mixed. But her instincts had taken over; she would sort out how she felt later. She looked over to him, he had moved and was lay on his back but he was silent, motionless. He was asleep. Momentarily, she was distracted, he looked so peaceful. His hair was spread out over the pillows and his expression was calm. She smiled before catching herself.

Wriggling, she let a knife slip down her sleeve and into her hand. With a swift movement, she cut the rope and it vanished. Standing up she looked down at the sleeping man, her face stern. She had a mission, to escape. Moving quickly, she lent over him. As she expected, he didn't move, oblivious to her. Bringing the lengthy silver blade in front of her, she brought it to his throat. She took a deep breath, ready to kill him when he said in a clear voice,

"Go ahead". The voice startled her, making her jump. He opened his eyes, they were fearless yet hurt. She got a hold of herself and he made no move to stop her,

"I'm not afraid, I've killed before" she said but her shaky voice gave her away. He replied,

"Are you telling me or yourself? Either way, I believe you. So go on, kill me, I won't stop you" he said but she didn't move. He moved suddenly and grabbed her arms, shaking them. She gasped,

"Kill me" he said calmly. She shook her head,

"If I don't, then I'll die in Azkaban" she replied, her voice breaking as she recalled the dark place. His gaze softened and in one move, he pushed her down so that he was on top of her, knife still at his throat. She swallowed, afraid that he could do anything to her, even kill her and she wouldn't be able to protect herself against him, anyone but him. Instead, moving towards her slowly and watching her eyes to see is she stopped him, which she didn't, he kissed her.

At first she tried not to react but she couldn't fight her emotions, and gave in, closing her eyes and sighing into his mouth. He reached up and threw the knife, hearing the pang as it buried itself in the wooden wardrobe. She didn't stop him. She brought her hands to his neck, tangling in his hair. He scrambled at her blouse, undoing the buttons while she let her hands travel under his top and caress his bare back. Her hands were cold against his warm back and he flinched a bit but that made her smile. He sat up and pulled her with him so he could rip the item of clothing off her shoulders. She kissed his jaw until her hands could rewind around his neck. Sirius knew she would give in, because he knew that she actually did love him. And after everything she'd done, he forgave her.

……………………………

Rosalie was lay next to Sirius, her head on his bare chest. He sighed happily and ran his fingers through her golden hair. She smiled and using his spare hand, pulled her closer to him by her waist. She had her left hand also on his chest, and her right keeping the white sheet to her chest, covering her bare looked down at her from the moonlight that drifted in the window beside them; her skin perfectly smooth and pale. She kissed him were his heart was and whispered,

"I'm sorry". He didn't reply, just smiled. She had healed him. When he pulled her close to him, it hurt a bit. She had light bruises on her hips, legs, and chest but he didn't go without a scratch or two. They had made up for the years apart in which fate had wanted them together. Sirius looked down at the angel below him. She really was beautiful. Her body underneath all her clothes and make-up was more than he'd imagined. Right now, he wouldn't trade places with the richest of kings. It was well gone midnight, and he knew they'd be here for her soon. Fear began to bubble in him,

"Sirius, what will happen now?" she asked as if reading his thoughts. He got a lump in his throat,

"Tomorrow, Dumbledore wants to speak with you" he replied. She sighed but smiled slightly,

"I've always wanted to meet him, but not like this" she told him. He smiled, remembering there conversation from long ago,

"Yes, I remember. I'll be with you if you want"

"I'm a big girl Sirius; I can take care of myself. I'm just nervous about what will happen afterwards". He smiled,

"I remember that as well. Rose, my Rose, I don't want you to go to Azkaban, I've only just got you back" he replied.

"I know, I'm not afraid of Azkaban. Even though I will die in there, but I'm not afraid of death. I just don't want to leave your side after I've found my way here" she confessed, leaning up and kissing him. After last night, she actually felt alive again. Like the last three years she had been asleep, living in a trace led by instinct alone, but now she was alive. He put his other arm around her, and pulled her right close to him. She smiled and touched her nose against his.

"Rose, I missed you" he said. She sighed. He thought back, "Did you ever regret your choice?" she looked him in the eye and said,

"Many times, I wanted to run and come back to you, but when I was close, I always chickened out because I was afraid, afraid you would hate me. In life, negatives always overpower positives, even the muggles know it, like in there maths. Two positives make a negative, two negatives make a positive but a negative and a positive also make a negative. I'm sorry I kept away but somehow I thought not knowing if you loved me or hated me would be better then knowing you hated me for sure. So yes, I regretted it all the time". He kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry, I never knew. All these years I had hoped, but I never knew" he replied. She smiled and kissed him.

"I am a woman of my word, I never stopped loving you" she told him and he replied

"Ditto". She laughed and sighed, closing her eyes; her dreams were colourful and happy because she was happy, finally. He smiled as he watched her sleep. As far as he was concerned, tomorrow should never come, but instead of worrying about it, he let his eyelids flutter shut and fell into a slumber, his love in his arms.

A/N: Thanks for reviews so far and please shout at me, I think I just ruined a very innocent story. I would never write anything like a proper sex scene of course, it's way above my age. If it's awful please tell me. Reviews will be adored :D


	14. What Bad Timing

The first lights of dawn awoke Rosalie from her sleep. She adjusted her eyes and looked to her left to see a sleeping Sirius. He still had an arm around her waist and she noticed her arms were holding on to him. In her sleep, her consciousness takes over, that she knew, and deep down, she didn't want to let go of Sirius. She brushed the hair from his face and kissed the end of his nose. He didn't wake. She rolled her eyes. Pulling the covers back as gently as she could, she swung her legs out of bed. She would have a difficult day ahead of her. She felt Sirius brush against her with his fingertips. Smiling and turning around, he groaned and looked up at her,

"It's too early, sleep" he said in a tired voice. She bent down and kissed him.

"You sleep, I have an important day ahead of me" she replied before standing up, pulling the sheet with her wrapping around her from the chest down. She felt his arms twist around her waist and he whispered in her ear,

"I love you, and I'll be there for you no matter what happens". She felt a warm feeling in her tummy again and she believed him. She knew he would. Turning around she kissed him, pushing her body against his. He held her close. He liked this, being able to just kiss her whenever he liked, because her heart was his. After years, it was finally his, like he wanted all along. The door was opened as James Potter walked in, not knowing what he would find,

"Padfoot-" he began before being stopped by seeing his best friend and a death eater kissing, both half naked. When the two lovers heard the door opening they pulled apart and Rosalie gasped before pushing herself close to Sirius, fearing that Dumbledore would be stood there and she would have no means of protection. When Sirius saw his friend looking very shocked at himself and Rosalie, he held her closer, keeping her sheet on her, covering her as he had his pants on. He tried to talk to his friend,

"Prongs, I can explain" he began but his friend just smiled.

"Sure you can Siri, but I think you and Miss Lambert should get dressed and come have breakfast first" he replied before closing the door. Rosalie sighed and Sirius kissed her again. When they parted she smiled,

"So that's Prongs, the famous James Potter" she said. He smiled,

"Yes, a sneak preview," she laughed, "So, I'm starving, to breakfast?" he asked, giving her that daring smile he's always had. She rolled her eyes and thought, what is it with men and food? And replied,

"To breakfast"

A/N: Very short chapter. Thanks to those that have reviewed, and thanks for your very kind comments. I'm glad you like it! Reviews appreciated :D


	15. What Unexpected Events

The kitchen wasn't very big; it was connected with the dining room. There was a table with six chairs and the fragrant smell of cooking eggs, bacon and toast in the air. Sirius entered the kitchen liked he owned the place and greeted the people at the table; he was followed shyly by a very anxious Rosalie, wearing what she had worn yesterday.

When she came in she saw that James and a mysterious woman with red hair were sat at the table, with one of the men who had found her, that red head Prewett. When the three of them saw her, James smiled, the woman took a glance and went back to her breakfast while the Prewett stood up and pulled his wand out at her. She did the same, as she had gotten her white one from Sirius earlier, and stood glaring at the man,

"Sirius, I thought I told you to watch her, and instead you give her her wand and bring her down for breakfast!" shouted the man. Sirius and James both pulled their wands out at the Prewett and the woman looked up. They were about to speak when the voice of a mysterious man came from behind them,

"Now, now, Gideon, Miss Lambert is our guest, of course she is allowed her wand and to eat. What happened to manners you four?" his voice was calm and gentle. Rosalie turned round to see Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He was a tall man, with long white hair and beard that he tucked underneath the belt around his waist. He wore purple robes with silver moons and stars. He looked very peculiar to her. He was smiling at her, a glint shined in those brilliant blue eyes he had behind his half-moon glasses. The three men put their wands down when they saw him. James smiled and greeted Dumbledore. Gideon Prewett sat down but said his salutations to Dumbledore. Sirius came behind Rosalie without her knowing and whispered in her ear,

"Not so scary huh?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was unsure whether they could act like this in front of others. She smiled as he filled her senses, his touch, his voice, the shine of his eyes, the taste of his lips, the unique smell that soothed her worries. When she pulled away from the kiss she replied,

"No". When she turned, the woman and Gideon were staring at them gobsmacked. While James was smiling, as was Dumbledore. Rosalie felt herself go red and Sirius just kissed her neck and smiled.

"Something you want to tell us Padfoot?" said the female voice of the woman.

"Why Lily, nothing gets past you" he replied, flashing that bad boy smile. Dumbledore interrupted before she could reply,

"I believe Mr Black and Miss Lambert are infatuated Mrs Potter. Not unusual considering their childhood relationship and I doubt they would like much gossip to be made of it" he said in his calm voice, walking over to the sides that were pilled with food, "Now, how about some breakfast before you ask anymore questions"

………….

Sirius was sat on the floor outside the lounge, his knees at his chest and his hands behind his head against the wall. Rosalie and Dumbledore had been in there for over two hours, with no one else as they had told everyone. No one was allowed to enter until Dumbledore came out. After what seemed like a life time to Sirius, the door opened and a beaming Dumbledore was looking down at him. Sirius stood up and went to walk in the room behind him when his calm voice rang out,

"She's not there". Sirius stopped in his tracks, losing colour from his face.

"What do you mean? Where is she? You didn't-" but he cut him off,

"Until I arrived, Rosalie was our prisoner. She was to kept, tied up until I could decide whether she was trustworthy. You deliberately disobeyed me. Sirius, do not do this again" his voice was stern, a very rare thing. Sirius hung his head and nodded. Dumbledore smiled and continued,

"If your love for her can cloud your judgement and put others in danger, then it is a poison. She will be back this evening, for today, you will go to work like you should of and do not worry for her" he replied before walking away. Sirius watched him before closing his eyes. He didn't know what was going on but he hoped she would be safe.

A/N: thanks to everyone that has reviewed, mainly Lewrahfanfics who has on every chapter! and alwayslaughingonafastcamel who has on most! I love you all! reviews appreciated :D


	16. When The Damned Return

It was gone midnight and the fire in the living room had burnt to ambers. Sirius had fallen into a restless sleep in one of the armchairs and the room was empty of anyone else. He was awoken by the sound of a whip cracking and looked up in time to see a woman dressed in a black corset, strapless top and ripped grey skirt that dragged on the floor after her with straight black hair like brittle wood bark fall to the floor with exhaustion. Sirius rushed over because even with the drastic changes, he recognized his Rose.

She was very pale with purple bruises all over her once perfect skin. She had been severely tortured. He picked her into his arms and she gasped with pain as he touched her skin. He looked at her in horror; his beautiful rose had been crumpled. Her hair had turned black from the presence of evil, her eyes had momentarily lost their sparkle and she had blood smears on her face. He held her in his arms, not breathing as he choked looking down at her. She blinked like it hurt and held up her arm. There was the infamous dark mark, looking like new and seeming to ripple with movement of its own accord, a vile creature sucking the life out of her. He didn't dare touch it,

"I'm safe" she whispered, her voice strained. She then closed her eyes and vanished into darkness, falling unconscious. Sirius gasped and shook her gently,

"Rose! Rosalie!" he whispered in her ear, terrified that if he spoke to loud he'd bring her more pain. She was motionless. He breathed heavily and picked her up, then with a turn of his foot, they apparated.

……….

The forest was black with darkness. The trees were tall and dead, looming above her. She didn't know why she was here, or in fact how she had gotten here, she just remembered opening her eyes and being here. People began moving from around the trees. Death eaters. They circled her, like a predator does its prey, preparing to attack. She stood still, waiting for the strike but they suddenly stopped. Lord Voldemort was stood in front of her, looking down. Smiling that cruel evil smile he always had. He was speaking to her, tormenting her, cursing her with his wicked words. She saw the death eaters laugh and howl at his words, but she could not hear. She began to panic, she was deaf.

Voldemort stopped walking around her suddenly and looked over behind her. She followed his gaze and saw Sirius stood there, a child in his hands covered by a blanket. Rosalie ran up to him and tried to touch him but he jerked away, looking at her like she was a disease. He dropped the child and she tried to catch it but she couldn't. The blanket it was held it fell flat on the floor. Blood spilled form underneath it and she let out a cry. Sirius has killed it. She then realised that it was just a blanket and the child was gone. With a gasp she saw the blood was dripping from her and she looked down to see a knife in her stomach, Sirius's hand on the end of it. He pulled it out and she fell to her knees, the sound of his voice finally reached her ears. His tone was bitter,

"You don't deserve to live" and she fell into blackness. With a start she awoke, sitting up with panic and reaching for her stomach. She looked down to see that there was no blood and she felt no pain, but saw she had been covered with a white blanket. Then it hit her, the immense pain from the injuries all over her body. She looked up to see Sirius looking over her, very worried and confused. She cried with joy and pulled him into a hug. She forgot it hurt and he pulled away as she hissed with pain. Lily with her flame red hair and soothing green eyes dashed over from behind him and checked her over, settling her back down against the couch.

"Sweetie, you've taken a bad beating with some severe wounds. I can only imagine what they did to you but they did it with dark magic so I can't heal it. I'm sorry" she told her. Rosalie smiled at her and replied, her voice strained,

"Thank you for trying". Something seemed to pass between the two women and Lily left the room, taking James who had been stood next to Sirius with her. Sirius pulled up and chair and sat next to Rosalie, holding her hand. He smiled and she knew he wanted to know what had happened but didn't want to strain her. She told him,

"It's a long story Sirius" to which he replied,

"I've got a long time to listen if you'll speak". She sighed. She had been gone for half a day, each moment of it agonizing. The dark lord is truly unmerciful. It would be hard to recall the hours, emotionally and physically, but Sirius deserved the truth.


	17. When Questions Are Left Unanswered

Getting off the sofa was painful, but she did it none the less. Looking around she found herself in a small living room, brightly decorated with a warm log fire, and very homely. It was connected to a kitchen that was also rather small, but looked used. This was obviously a family home, home to the Potters. Rosalie walked, hissing a bit, to the large mirror above the fireplace and looked at her reflection. She was dressed in the most informal clothes, with a drastic amount of make up on. Pulling her white wand out, she waved it effortlessly and the make-up vanished in an instant.

She brushed a hand through her hair and scoffed. With a twirl of her wand around her hair, the black was washed out for her natural blond. The hair then bounced upwards into its light curls. She touched a bruise that was coming up underneath her cheekbone and flinched. Dark magic had given her these, that and the kind interference of the death eaters.

She muttered a long incarnation and the bruise became darker before lightening up. The cuts that varied in size all over her also healed as the openings in the flesh closed. She hissed as they did so, it bit at her nerves bringing pain but felt as relief washed over her. The healing process moved from her face downwards, healing broke ribs, third degree burns, chunks of missing flesh and internal bleeding. Also other wounds such as a fractured ankle bone and hand prints where she had been slapped.

The spell was something she had learnt from the dark lord, bad dark magic, but she used it none the less. Sirius sat silently, watching her. He would wait for her to speak and she knew it. With a sigh, she started speaking without looking at him, but looking into the burning fire,

"Sirius, I went back to the dark lord and returned. So, I'm safe. Stop worrying. Would Lily mind if I baked a cake. I really want to bake a cake". She said and walked into the kitchen, pulling cupboard doors open, taking out ingredients, bowls and spoons. Sirius stood up and followed her,

"Rose, Rose, Rose" he repeated as she kept walking past him and ignoring him. She opened a bag of flour when Sirius grabbed her wrists and made her look towards him. She wouldn't meet his eye and he saw she was crying silently. He let go of her and pulled her towards him, cradling her to his chest. At first she didn't object but then she started pounding her fists into him, to the point that she had bruised him but still he didn't stop her. She then stopped and held closely to his shirt, grabbing it tightly in her closed hands, so tight the knuckled turned white.

She sobbed. He closed his eyes, listening to her sobbing sounds. Angel tears were indescribable. He vowed to himself that he would never let her cry again, she shouldn't ever feel so awful again. He stroked her hair and calmed her with words of comfort. When she silenced, he held her close to him.

"Did you sort something out with Dumbledore?" he asked quietly, trying not to push her. She nodded against his chest,

"Can you tell me what your conversation was?" he continued. She shook her head and sighed against him before pulling back to gaze at him, unsure.

"Not yet" she whispered. He nodded comforting and continued,

"Does Voldemort know that your working with us?" she flinched at the his name but answered,

"No" to which he kissed her forehead and pulled her close, rocking her slightly to calm her

"Then we'll keep it that way. No one will have to know that you are part of the order, not other members, not death eaters. Myself, Dumbledore, James, Lily and Gideon will be the only ones" he assured her. She tensed under him and pulled away. Her eyes were heavy with panic. She spoke with a lump in her throat,

"My name is Rosalie Lambert. Because I love you, I have been split into two. One Rosalie is a death eater and murderer. The other is a spy and a lover. I have to be make distinctions between the two before they blend again. Today, I killed Gideon and Fabian with four other death eaters to prove myself to the dark lord" she whispered, her voice breaking on the names and fresh tears starting to fall. She was overwhelmed by immense waves of guilt. He was motionless, looking at her frowning. Moving his features to an emotionless expression he avoided her gaze. Sorrow for the loss of his friends, shock for his lovers actions and pity for what she had become swirled around his head. He unconsciously pulled her towards him. She gasped and spoke quickly,

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I had no choice". Her voice broke and he stroked her back,

"I know. It's okay" he said, his voice blank. He did forgive her, but he couldn't stop his emotions. His mind wandered as he thought, she has changed. She's a murderer. So am I. She won't have to hurt anyone else anymore, not if I can help it. This won't be the cause of her guilt.

"Your a spy?" he asked after a moment of silent, repeating her words. She gasped as she steadied her breathing and replied,

"Yes, I can't go back to what I was, I'm not on that side in this war anymore. But I can't stand by and do nothing, and already being so close to the dark lord, even after all he's done. It's an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted" Sirius frowned at her asked,

"After all that he's done?". She tensed and looked away from him,

"He killed my parents. Left me homeless. Treated me like every over death eater, beat me and punished me when I did wrong" she said in a low voice. He tensed his jaw and fury blazed in his eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and cocked her head to the side,

"It's okay, I'm safe. I told you, I can take care of myself see, all healed" and she waved a hand down her front. He softened his expressions before cradling her again,

"I don't ever want to see you like this again" he whispered

"I'lll try my hardest" she replied. She had panicked for a moment there, the idea of Sirius against the dark lord was unthinkable. She had existed for the last few years by forcing herself through everything, but a world where she knew he wasn't safe? She pushed the thought from her mind and concentrated on now.

And so, Rosalie and Sirius were again reunited. Were again safe. Together.

A/N: A lot of unanswered questions I know, but now I will about two or three short one-shots because I need to skip a year or two into the future to complete my story. Please don't be mad, they will be cute and a bit sad. It's just that unless this story will be a hundred chapters, then I need to skip. Don't forget to review. Oh and the chapter's will be named like always, questions, well sort of only some have no answers so I don't know what you call them...


	18. When You Happen Across Love And Ice

The horse's feet made a woody sound as they hit the icy floor, pulling the white carriage. Rosalie was dressed in a big white coat with a woollen hat covering her golden hair. Her pale skin had turned slightly pink with the cold, but she still smiled. The black, starry night was brightened by the heavy snow that was falling, covering the world below in a soft blanket of white. She giggled and held her gloved hands out, catching the snow. The carriage Rosalie and Sirius were sat in was being lead by a young man who was pearly white and transparent, as were the two horses. The ghosts were oblivious to the falling flakes as they dropped right through them.

A snowflake fell on the end of her pink nose and she closed her eyes chuckling. Sirius laughed at her as she wiped it off. She was a big kid at this time of year, where all the trees around them were alive with the light of fairies and enchanted lanterns. It was a fortnight to Christmas and the excitement was in the air. Sirius watched her, smiling. She noticed him and tilted her head amused,

"What?" she asked but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing" she laughed but her attention was caught by something behind him and she stood up.

"Look" she said pointing and he turned to see the pond in the middle of the enchanted wood had frozen over. She snickered and stopped the carriage, "do you know how to skate?" she asked. Sirius smiled,

"As a matter of fact, no. I never got the chance to try". She smiled excited and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the carriage. He thanked the driver quickly but the carriage had carried on going. She stopped at the edge of the lake and clapped her hands.

"It is thick enough?" he asked. She looked at it for a moment before jumping clean on it. She slipped and fell on her backside, but the ice didn't crack.

"Yep" she smiled at him. He laughed and helped her up. She sat on a snowy log, and whipping her white wand out, tapping the bottom of her boots. Metal blades grew from the soles and became ice-skating boots. Sirius sat down next to her and she did the same for him. As Sirius stood up uneasily and got used to walking in them Rosalie had gotten back on the ice and was gliding around it perfectly. He watched her for a while, she spun and jumped, graceful and obviously well practised. He admired how good she was and was a bit embarrassed about how he hadn't been on before. She stopped in front of him beaming and helped him on. He was very rusty and didn't move much, holding on to her tightly. She laughed and said,

"Move your feet outwards as your glide, and don't try walking. That's it" he bit his lip as he tried to imitate her but tripped on a lump and pulled them both down. The ice was hard and cold, and he was sure he had bruised but couldn't help laughing with Rosalie. She pushed herself up and held out her hand to help him. He realised something at that moment. Whenever he was down, she had always picked him up. How ironic he thought and took her hand. The night wore away and it got colder but still they practised. After hours, they were both gliding on the ice perfectly. She grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin back,

"Not so scary huh?" she repeated his words and he smiled,

"With you as a teacher, I could do anything" he replied and purposely pulled her down with him. They laughed, not feeling the pain. He pulled her close to him as she tried to stand and kissed her. With Rosalie by his side, he knew he would always be happy, a bit bruised, but happy.

A/N: Cheesy, I know right. This is the first of the one-shots. Its a little time after they got reunited. The next one is a big leap into the future. I just couldn't resist this as I wrote it like 6 days before christmas. Don't forget to review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Have an awesome day x


	19. When The Sun Falls

The white sand was soft and warm under the heavy beating sun; it seemed impossible that it had once been stone. The clear ocean rushed against smooth pebbles, spraying the couple in icy water. It made the air salty and made everything damp, but the sun solved that problem. The two young lovers laughed and the tumbled into the sand.

It was a while before their giggles silenced and they were lay side by side, hands entwined, looking up as the sun that was slowly falling into the sea. The sand and the golden curls of Rosalie's hair were like one. Sirius marvelled as her brilliant jade green eyes washed over their surroundings, the reflection of the foamy sea rolling up towards them making her eyes sparkle. Eventually they settled on him and she smiled that angel smile. He smiled back and she spoke to him in that clear, crisp voice like a flowing river,

"You know a few years ago after we were split apart?" she asked and he smiled,

"I do" to which she continued,

"You inspired me" and he frowned but smiled,

"How?" he asked and she grinned at him,

"You can turn into a scruffy, black dog whenever you please, and I decided to spend all my spare time learning that same party trick" she told him and he grinned,

"Did it work?" he asked, marvelling at her,

"Of course" she said and she got to her knees. He propped himself up by his elbows, watching her as she tilted her head at him,

"What do you become?" he asked, bemused at her. She smiled and said,

"You'll see" before standing up and walking a few feet away before turning back swiftly, "Woof woof" she said before her body twirled and mouldy itself. White fur sprouted from her. He grinned as he came face to face with an enchanting wolf, with sleek white fur and familiar jade green eyes. It tilted its head at him and whimpered. He was mentally reminded of his best friend Remus Lupin, only his condition was the complete opposite.

He grinned and as he got to his knees, he transformed with expert precision. A shaggy black dog stood, his tongue hanging from his mouth in a lopsided smile that looked like a snarl only his grey eyes were smiling at the white wolf that was surprisingly not much bigger then him. Without warning, both of them ran down the beach, howling and barking, playing and chasing. At sunset, it you looked down the deserted beach, you could see footprints and then halfway down, they turned to paw prints. A distant howl rang through the air.

A/N: Thanks to all those that have reviewed. This is another one-shot. Really cute. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with christmas and stuff. Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think and review! Thanks x


	20. What Love Achieves

As always her skin was flawless and kissable, with a glowing radiance. Her two brilliant jade green eyes out-shined every other feature she had. Her lips were pink and soft, encouraging him to kiss her. Golden ringlets spilled from the bobble she had put them in, giving the blue blanket she was lying on a soft metallic glow. Her slim, curved body was neatly sprawled, her flowing white dress she was wearing danced with the blue magically. Sirius was lay next to her, looking up into the clear blue sky, thinking about the past. How four years ago this summer they had met. Her royal gaze fell over to him, and she smiled.

He hadn't changed since they had reunited. He had a strong, muscular build, with broad shoulders. His silky black hair, like flowing midnight water, had been let lose and rested around his shoulders as he noticed her and sat up, leaning over her. Gray eyes, full of love, smiled at her as he reached for her hands that were lying lamely at her stomach. She slipped her fingers in between his, that is what the spaces were made for, he thought, for her.

Her hands were warm, even the golden ring on her ring finger, the clear white diamond glittering in the sunlight. It matched the plain gold ring on his hand. He bent down and kissed her slightly bulging stomach, where their beautiful baby was slowly growing. They smiled at each other, their eyes connecting them. No words needed saying. They were together. They were in love. They were a family. They were free.

"So far we've been safe, you've been safe. But now, with the baby, questions will be asked. I'm scared you going to get hurt, and the baby, I'm scared you'll be uncovered" he said, not meeting her gaze. She smiled calmly and kissed his cheek,

"I've had that fear also, but I'll work it out, so for now, don't worry". She smiled encouragingly but could tell he was still worried. Her husband was a terrible liar. She sighed and pulled him close to her, wanting to prove she was strong enough to do this. He hugged her back, careful around her stomach. She rolled her eyes; he treated like it would break at the slightest touch. But deep down, the worry was nibbling at her, could she really be strong enough to lie to the dark lord's face?

……………

She was stood in the forest. She was waiting for a certain Severus Snape. He was close to the dark lord, closer than her. She had to convince him of the lie she had invented. She prayed it would work. She jumped out of her skin at the sound of a cracking whip and turned to see Snape with a sour expression looking down at her from a hill opposite. Carefully, she walked towards him, stopping in front of him. She had a calm expression and slowed her heartbeat so as not to give her away. She had learnt how to act around people like him, she had to.

"Severus, thank you for coming". She said, but he didn't reply. He just looked her up and down, his lip curling until he said,

"You are with child?" her heart jumped, it was that obvious? But she wasn't that long gone,

"Yes Severus. I need you to do a favour for me". He scoffed,

"Why would I do that for you?"

"You were my only friend when I first joined, and now I need your assistance again. Please hear me out Severus" she said when he tried to cut in, but he was silent after that, watching her as she spoke. She continued, "This child was an accident, a terrible accident. It was conceived without my choice, but I will keep it. I cannot work with the dark lord until the child had been born; I beg you tell him this". He watched her for a moment,

"Why can you not tell him yourself?" he asked. She had known this question was coming and circled him while she spoke, convincing him with her twisted words,

"Your tongue is wicked and the dark lord listens to you. I am a mere child to him; he will not believe my story. I will of course be in your debt, Severus". He smiled unseen by her and it was his turn to convince her with his words,

"My dear, my tongue may be wicked but my eyes do not deceive me. You have left us and are a spy" the colour drained form her face, "I have seen how you act. I believe this child has not been conceived by rape, but by its father whom you willingly let yourself be used. The dark lord is not a fool, but it is true he follows my words. Do not try and deny it. But the question is, who is the father, my dear sweet Rosalie, who is the father?" he asked, a sneer on his face. She swallowed, but made the choice to answer the question truthfully as she had to put her trust in this man,

"Black, Sirius Black" she said in a low voice. His sneer turned to a scowl,

"It is Black's bastard then" he said but she looked up, her glare fixed on him. Holding up her right hand, she moved the left over it and a gold ring with a clear white diamond appeared,

"Not a bastard" she spat. He smiled darkly at her,

"So, you have been a spy for a long time. How long?"

"Over a year" she replied. His smile stretched,

"Now, you want me to lie to the dark lord's face. What is in it for me?" he asked and she shouted at him

"This child was an accident Snape. Because of my foolishness, you are going to let this innocent child who had not yet seen daylight die? Surely you are not that much of a cold-hearted murderer" he seemed to falter at her words, and not meeting her eye replied,

"My dear, I did notice the change in you. You were happy again. We were close friends, you and I, when you first joined us as I too had only just joined. If you have found love and started a family, I will not stand in the way and let you die" he replied.

"I am in your debt Severus" she said in a small voice, shocked by his reaction. He smiled, and for once it was smile of happiness,

"I think it only fair that you have a life and death secret of mine as insurance. I am also a spy, and like you, a member of the order of the phoenix. Dumbledore trusts me, and I trust you" he replied. She was speechless and stared at him,

"You made the right choice" she replied eventually and he scoffed,

"Whatever. Go home to your husband and let him know that he is in my debt. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see his reaction. Your secret is safe, as is the brat of Black. Go" he replied, and with a swish of his black cloak, he was gone. She smiled to the air he was stood at and with a hand on her stomach said,

"Thank you" before herself apparating in the blink of an eye.

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Okay, so two chapters ago i described the last chapter as a long way away which was meant for this one, i wrote the last chapter in five minutes and put it there becuase it's important for the rest of the story. Confusing i know. So, a lot of big things certainly have happened now. Tell me what you think, Press the lovely button and review x


	21. When Father's Give The Talk

The floorboards creaked as Rosalie walked up the stairs, stopping outside a white door. It was slightly ajar, so she pushed it fully open silently. She saw her husband, Sirius, bent over her daughter's white crib. She smiled as he picked the child up and cradled her in his arms. Their beautiful baby girl was only a few months old. Sirius smiled down at the tiny girl and he was replied by an unmistakable baby giggle. The child was exactly like her mother, blond curls and all. The only exception was her piercing gray eyes which were identical to her fathers. The twin pairs met each other, father and daughter. Rosalie lent against the door frame and watched her family. A gentle whisper, he told his daughter,

"Willow Black, now you listen up and listen well. You and your mother are the two most important things in life and I love you both with all my heart. Your mother is the most beautiful woman alive, so inhumanly beautiful, she must be an angel. Of course, you aren't grown up yet. Don't tell her this, but I imagine you will be more beautiful because of course, your have half my looks.

"When you grow up, go to school and eventually start to like boys, you must know that in my eyes, no man will ever be good enough for you. You'll be my little girl even when you eighty years old and have grandchildren of your own, and forever, you'll be my precious. Be careful with your heart, my daughter, because there are bad guys out there who will hurt you. But no worries, they'll have to feel the wrath of your father before they can run with their tails between their legs. A few weeks in hospital never hurt anyone now did it?" he kissed her forehead and she giggled again,

"That's right, no it didn't. But no one will ever hurt you, my Willow, because you and your mummy will always be safe. I'll protect you. Now don't you go taking your daddy for granted, even when he's old and grey, he knows what's best for you". Rosalie smiled and walked quietly in the room. Sirius glanced in her direction at the sound of movement and smiled back at her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gently touched her daughter on the tip of her nose.

"Yes he does, Willow. You listen to your daddy" she said in a quiet voice. She heard her husband chuckle as he placed the exhausted child back in her crib. She girl yawed, emphasising his actions. Sirius straightened and Rosalie out her other arm around him and rested her head on his chest. He covered her shoulder with his own arms and they both watched as little Willow fell into the world of sleep. A sigh escaped the mother's mouth as she whispered to her husband,

"Things are going to be different from now on aren't they Sirius? When our girl grows up and goes off to Hogwarts, questions will be asked. She will have to lie about everything. Can we do this to our baby girl?" he kissed the top of her head,

"I don't know. So far you've been a spy, unknown to anyone that you are sided with us. Maybe that will have to change, or maybe Willow will understand. We'll just have to wait, from now on, its blind sailing". She sighed but smiled,

"Unbelievable that we've deceived them isn't it?"

"Very. Luck was our side", she chuckled,

"Yeah, anyway, it's late. I've got to go to diagon alley tomorrow. Willow's first time there, she'll love it" she announced

"Shame I can't come"

"Well, we'll be spending money, you have to make it. I'm still on maternity leave"

"Are you scared to go back?" he asked cautiously,

"I'm not scared of many things, and this isn't one of them. I just enjoy the relief of being free too much"

"Who doesn't?" she snickered and didn't answer his question, just took his hand and led him out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

A/N:Thanks to those that have reviewed. This is the last of the one-shots, honestly I made too much of a big deal there! so this is about two months after Willow was born. The story restarts when mother and daughter are in diagon alley and meet a unexpected person, friend or foe? Review and tell me what you think x


	22. When Fate Chooses Ill

It wasn't strange to hear laughter echoing from the enchanting Diagon Alley, however, the most heart warming laughter must be the musical giggle of a child. Young children often came here, with parents, to see the wonders of the wizarding world because that was everything Diagon Alley was about. The magical white pram glided down the cobbled street, hovering so as not to shake the precious package it held. That package was an angel-to-be, a young girl of a few months that lay on the pile of white satin and watched the breath-taking world through her shining grey eyes, so much older then her age.

A loud giggle escaped from her often as she watched a witch perform for the children. Her mother smiled at the blessed sound. Rosalie Black had had a painful and often heartbreaking past in which she always held regret that was until she had been saved by her knight in shining armour. She had vowed to herself that she would give her daughter the amazing life she had wanted; a life full of love and as many giggles as she could give her.

With a swish of a wand and a swirl of pink that engulfed everyone, a thousand white butterflies erupted from nowhere and fluttered around everyone, causing almost every child to laugh and chase them. Almost every child.

Willow reached out her hands and watched the insects scatter into the blue sky with pleading eyes. Her missing giggle was like an orchestra without instruments. But as her hand seemed to point at one particular butterfly, it curiously changed its mind and turned, fluttering down and landing like a feather on the little girl's nose. She giggled and it fluttered around in front of her for a while before returning to the skies with its brothers and sisters.

Rosalie smiled and pushed her daughter's golden hair behind her ears before looking up to see the witch smiled at them both. It was unexpected for people to react that way towards the mother; they either feared her or frowned upon her as she was a death eater that to everyone but her closest friends had conceived Willow by force.

She nodded to the woman as the witch caused colour changing bubbles to spin around the children at her knees and wheeled her daughter's pram down the cobbled street until she was outside the great Gringott's wizarding bank. She stopped the white pram at the bottom of the flight of white marble stairs.

She pulled out a tiny, strapless purse. Opening it, she reached the whole of her hand in and began to search for the key to her vault. She had put all the things she had bought that day into the enchanted purse that was bigger on the inside. She huffed as she heard several objects fall with a quiet bang. There was a soft chuckle from behind her and she jumped when she heard a familiar voice ring out,

"Well, well, if it isn't Rosalie Lambert". She gulped and turned to see the sly smiling face of Regulus Black. Her brother-in-law that didn't know he owned the title. She smiled sweetly,

"Nice to see you to Reggie" she said, knowing full well that he hated the baby name. He rolled his eyes at the childish teasing. She remembered how much she had hated him when she had joined the death eaters only to discover he had come through and joined also. They had been forced to work together through everything as the Dark Lord ordered just so he could sneer at her grimace to the idea.

Regulus had always used her slight fear and hatred to get to her, however, after a few months she had gotten used to it and burst both their bubbles. He tilted his head to see the large white pram behind her and raised and eyebrow,

"Rosalie Lambert plus one?" he asked. She smiled kindly again and stepped to the side. He came face to face with the sleeping child and marvelled at her. She had inherited her mother's beautiful looks. Like with every other person who she met, Willow had enchanted Regulus so he dropped his evil mask and drank up her golden hair, soft, pale looks and delicate fists that had balled up at her sides. Her mother smiled at what Regulus had become under her daughter's charm.

"Her name is Willow" she told him. She's your niece, she continued in her head. He tore his eyes away to look at Rosalie, who was smiling. He frowned. She's so calm and happy, he thought, and she's radiant. He remembered that first time he saw her when she joined the death eaters shortly after him. She had been so beautiful that day; he hadn't seen her since that day when she had left.

"She's beautiful" he commented and Rosalie laughed inside at the change in the dark man.

"She is" she replied and both of them turned when a small yawn escaped the child. She had been awoken by the presence of her uncle. Sleepily, she battered her eye lids open. Regulus had expected to see the stunning jade green eyes of her mother but instead found bright, wise grey eyes.

He smiled, tilting his head; so unlike his normal behaviour. He creased his brow. Hadn't he seen those eyes before? He asked himself and gasped, his eyes widening as realisation overtook him. He turned to the mother,

"You never told me who the father was" he said, his lip curling. Rosalie tensed by his sudden change, had he finally guessed?

"I-I don't know the father's name" she lied, timid under her guilt and panic. He sneered,

"I can guess" he replied and she took an instinctive step in between her daughter and her brother-in-law, "Willow Black" he accused with a victorious, sly sneer.

A/N:dun dun dunnnnnnn! Ok, so I guess you know that Regulus is a bad guy in this and he's returned hence why I put his name when I chose the two main charcters from JK's books. Sorry for all the confusment about chapter 21! Also, I hate people who read, put stories on story alert and fav them but never ever review! its a bit mean, don't you think? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D


	23. What Murderers Desire

"You never said I had a niece" he said, stepping closer to the witch and her daughter, his voice so low that only Rosalie could hear. She lifted her chin up and scowled at him,

"She is nothing to you, Reggie, nor am I" she replied in a hiss. He grinned darkly,

"Do I have a sister-in-law also?" he asked. She tensed more and moved her hand closer to her wand in her pocket, which he didn't miss, "calm yourself sister, I mean no harm" he said, stepping back, triumphant. She hissed,

"You are nothing to me" and he sneered more, ignoring her comment.

"Oh but you are, aren't you? How come I wasn't invited to my own brother's wedding?" he asked, teasing. She grinned and replied,

"The invite got lost in the post". He snickered,

"Damn owl" he replied and looked her up and down, "you certainly have a lot of secrets. I wonder if the Dark lord knows?" he continued, his voice hushed so as not to alarm passers by. She scowled,

"You should be more careful speaking of such matters in crowded places like this" she replied and he grinned,

"You want to go somewhere more private?" he teased and she smiled unexpectedly,

"Thirsty?" she asked.

…..

Regulus and Rosalie were sat in the far, shadowed corner of Madam Malksties Café, two drinks in front of them. One was a firewhisky that seemed to be spitting with fizz while the other was a smooth cup of honeycream, a light, frothy warm drink, the equivalent to tea for muggles. Little Willow had fallen back into a soft slumber after seeing her uncle for the first time. Today had tired her out, thought her mother as she smiled at the sleeping child. She really is so beautiful, she agreed with herself. Regulus took another swig from his tankard and clicked with his tongue as it burnt his throat.

"So, you're a wife and mother now?" he asked, pulling Rosalie from her own world. She looked at him calmly,

"Yes" she replied and he sneered,

"That's disgusting you know" he commented, "Being engaged to one brother then marrying the other and having his spawn" with a smirk. She scowled at him,

"I married the brother I loved" she replied and he shrugged,

"Still, it's sad" he said and took another swig. She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever Reggie. And don't call my daughter spawn" she continued and he dropped his eyes,

"Sorry. She really is beautiful, I wasn't lying before" he said and she scoffed,

"For once" she muttered and he continued,

"She looks so much like you, and she had Sirius's eyes" and she smiled to herself,

"She does" she muttered and he smiled until she looked up at him and then he sneered,

"So, how does this work? You're a death eater with the husband and child of a member of the order? Does this mean you're working with them?" he asked, his smirk getting darker with every panicked heart beat of Rosalie. She rolled her eyes,

"Believe what ever you will Reggie, it doesn't matter to me" she lied, looking away from him. With a quick movement, he leant forward from his slumped position in his chair, roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her sharply towards him. She gasped and he pulled her and he hissed into her ear,

"Of course it matters Rosie. In one word I could have you and your family exterminated like the lying, traitor vermin you are" he said and threw her away from him roughly, settling into his chair again with a dark smile. She looked at him like dirty beggar at her feet and replied,

"You would condemn Willow to death for being born?" and he sneered,

"I'm not a snivelling coward like some people. My heart really is made of ice" he replied, choosing his words carefully. She gulped at the world 'snivelling'. Snape, she thought, terrified she would bring him down with her.

"Reggie" she whispered sadly, looking at her drink, suddenly not thirsty.

"Yes my dear?" he asked sweetly, thinking it was a calling for him.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, looking up at him and he sneered before moving quickly again and grabbing her by her arm and pulling her close so his mouth was centimetres away from her face. He inhaled near her neck before moving close to her lips and watching her grimace and gulp. She closed her eyes. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer,

"Have a guess" he smirked at her.

A/N: Pretty, pretty please review! (no long rant this time!)


	24. Why Free The Guilty

She squinted her eyes and sucked her cheeks as he kissed her neck, his teeth threatening to break her skin. He stopped when he felt the smooth end of a wand digging painfully into to chest, inches from his heart. He smirked,

"I always knew you liked it rough" he said and it dug deeper into him while she spat at him through gritted teeth,

"Get off me" to which he let go of her but she stayed close so the wand was still in his chest. He sneered,

"You want to go somewhere more private?" he asked and she hissed,

"I would rather die than betray Sirius" to which he scoffed,

"You betrayed me easily enough, once a cheater, always a cheater" he replied and she scowled at him, while his chest began to scream in disapproval,

"What's to stop me from killing you here and saving the life of my family?" she spat and he sighed, looking away from her and into his own thoughts. She waited patiently while he made up his mind, expecting him to swear silence on her secret. Instead, he made her breath catch in her throat as she took in his words,

"I loved you so much you know". Her hand shook and she lent away, her breath enraged,

"You _loved_ me!" she accused, referring to his behaviour towards her. He smiled to himself,

"Do you have any idea how hard it to watch someone you love fall in love with someone else? And that someone is your brother!" he replied, looking at her with pained eyes. She went from frowning to looking shocked and back again. She scoffed and looked at his eyes that were curious of her reaction but also pleading for understanding,

"How could you love me?" she asked, as if to herself. He smiled sadly and replied,

"You don't understand your own power. You can capture the hearts of men in one look and I happened to fall at your feet throwing my heart at the same time as my brother, only you were looking at him at the time and my heart was left.

"When the hawk fell in love with the sparrow, the hawk was still a killer and the sparrow was afraid. To stop it form running, the hawk caught the sparrow and trapped it. But the hawk could see how much pain he was causing the sparrow and he did the only thing he could, he let the sparrow go.

"I did the one thing Sirius couldn't and I let you go. You have no idea how much it hurt to hit you and to watch you fall to bits so much that you pushed even him away. I was so selfish that I couldn't watch you love him so I sent you away for good. Your mother's news was the tip on the iceberg" he explained and by the end of it, her stomach was in knots and her heart was in her mouth. How could he love me? She thought, how could he love me and let me love someone else at the same time? She closed her eyes and swallowed,

"I-I didn't mean to-" but he cut her off, sneering and pulling her dark mask back on,

"Hurt me?" he finished and snarled, "Of course you didn't, but that didn't stop you" he said and she gulped, "Anyway, my sweet Rosalie, you chose the wrong brother and now you will pay the price" he sneered. She moved away from him and closer to her sleeping daughter. He sneered, wand still at his chest and looked at her in mock surprise,

"You said you'd rather die, that can be arranged" he said slyly and she scowled, spitting the words out like the stung,

"You can kill me, torture me, and use me as a pin cushion for your knives if you wish but you do not go anywhere near my family". He smirked at her and cocked his head,

"I could never kill you myself, Rosie" he said, his lip curling, "but there are some who would. I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to hear about this". She gulped,

"He'll go after them if he knows" she whispered and he replied, sneering with victory in breaking her,

"Then you'll have to tell them to hide" he said. She looked at him with pleading eyes,

"Let me take my daughter to Sirius" she begged and he smirked,

"Go your husband. Say good bye to him. Tell him you love him. Say farewell to your daughter and wish her a good future. Make love one last time to the man you love. Then come to your death. And when your Sirius tries to follow and be a hero that he thinks he is, he will go the same way and your darling Willow will be defenceless. Go Rosie, go pray"

A/N: Look, whoever you are, i'll call you 'Begging'. I have put Regulus as one of the two for a reason, because the story isn't finished yet. I am not 'demeaning' Regulus, he will play a main part in this story to come. If you do not like to see him so 'shamefully' portrayed then you do not have to read the rest of the story. For one, i put it up there for my friends who chose to read it. If anyone else would like to read , then of course they may. I'm sorry for your discomfort on my decision, but this is the way i am going to keep it. Sorry to everyone else who had to read that, reviews appreciated x


	25. What Are The Options

She felt the wards she had put around their home shift as the apparated into her doorway. In one swift movement she whipped her wand out and spun around, careful of the sleeping Willow in her arms, held tight to her chest, and locked every bolt on her door before doubling the wards around her home. In a blink she apparated straight into her bedroom, gently laid the sleeping child in her crib and fell lightly against the side of the wooden frame, her wand clutched to her bosom. S

he gasped as the traitor tears fell from her shattered green eyes. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance? She asked herself, why didn't I make my excuses and run when I heard his voice? The silence surrounded her, trapped her. One quickened heartbeat, one calm, slow heartbeat. One raspy throat struggling to breath, one almost silent sleeping throat, seeming to purr in the world of dreams where the dawn did not mean death. Her thoughts were made all the louder. The memories of the last hour repeated themselves over and over.

"_He'll go after them if he knows"_

"_Then you'll have to tell them to hide"_

She would tell them to hide. To keep safe. If not for Willow, then perhaps they would not have to. If not for Willow then Sirius would stand by her where he belonged and they would die together, as one. But, Willow was their child, and she was only that, a child. She needed protection. She still had a future, a future in which she would be guarded by her father. She would learn from him. Learn about the world, about her mother. She would learn how to survive. How to fight.

"_Go your husband. Say good bye to him"_

He would understand. Of course he would understand. Wouldn't he? If he didn't, could she leave? It will be hard enough, she thought, to say goodbye. What if he begged her to stay? To hide with them? But she couldn't, she had to go, if she didn't then they'd hunt her. Hunt her and her family. Her sacrifice would save them. What better reason could there be to die than in the place of the ones you love?

"_And when your Sirius tries to follow and be a hero that he thinks he is, he will go the same way and your darling Willow will be defenceless"_

Never. She would never be defenceless because he will never leave her. Even if she had to bind him to stay with dark magic, then she would. He would have to let her go. He would have to. The pain that awaited them would be great, but what hope was there without sacrifice?

"_Go Rosie, go pray" _

Pray? What use was praying? The wizarding world didn't believe in any god. Didn't believe in any higher power. They are the higher power; controlling the muggles with simple words and a stick. Magic was in their blood and that blood bound them to responsibility to protect others that cannot protect themselves. And protecting her daughter was the only thing she could do. A final act for her daughter as she couldn't guide Willow as she grew up.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to hours. The day flew by and Willow woke twice to feed, which Rosalie did by summoning the milk, daring not to leave her daughter's side in fear. She couldn't contact Sirius without raising alarm. And so, as the silence twisted her through the hours, she waited by her daughter's crib. Waited for the final goodbye.

……………..

It seemed like a lifetime before the felt the wards shift. At first she panicked and prepared to stop the intruder from passing before she recognized him as Sirius. With a gasping sigh of relief she let him through. She heard the whip crack as he apparated straight outside the bedroom door. Everything seemed suddenly slower. She didn't want him to come through that thin white door. She couldn't face him.

Yet, he came anyway; with the creak of the metal knob as it turned, the door flew open and he stood in the light from the entrance hall. She didn't realise she was sat in the dark. His panicked face stood in the doorway, searching the room for life. His gaze fell upon the sleeping baby in the crib and the petrified looking woman beside it. She looked as if she had aged a thousand years with fear. With anxiety. With pain. He rushed forward, only he seemed to moving so slow, it was as if he was walking instead on bounding. His mouth made the words but they travelled much slower.

"What's wrong? Rose, what's happened?" he asked, his tone panicked and worried. He knew nothing of fear. Not the fear she was feeling. Death was not something she was afraid of; she merely feared losing her family. The Dark Lord had already stolen her parents; she wouldn't let her husband and her innocent daughter fall under his mighty shadow if it could be avoided by something as inconvenient as her death.

She gasped and jumped from her position into her husbands waiting arms; his heartbeat becoming everything she could hear. She focused on it, trying to block all other thoughts. He's here, she told herself, and he's safe. And safe he shall stay. He pulled her closer, a hand secured across her back and another on her hair. She gasped into his jacket as she spoke,

"It's over Sirius. They know" she said, her strained voice was sobbing. She realised tears were still leaking down onto him. He gasped and pulled her closer,

"Tell me everything" he demanded and she felt his arm reach for his wand.

…………….

She had sobbed the whole time. She was so distraught that she wondered how he deciphered words from her hysterics as she told him everything. He had pulled her from their room, afraid to awake and panic Willow, and pulled her to their living room. He was in her rocking chair, where she had sang to Willow many a time, with his wife cradled in his arms. Throughout everything, he said nothing, but he jaw had set firmly and his hands turned to fists. Each word caused a deep, never ending fire to blaze in his grey eyes. Anger. When she had done, he stroked her cheek and whispered,

"At dawn, they will expect you. You mean to go?" and she nodded,

"If I do not, then they will come for me. I cannot risk it" and he looked down at her, his face indescribable,

"Alone?" he whispered and she replied again,

"Yes". He nodded and was silent for a while before asking,

"You go to your death freely?" and she sobbed,

"To protect you and Willow" and before he could say anything else she continued, "You must stay to protect our daughter. I do not doubt they will come looking for you both, but you can go into hiding like Lily and James with Harry. It will not be safe. He has not found you yet and…" he put a finger to her lips and pulled her to his chest,

"And he will not. I will keep our daughter safe" he promised and she nodded. He said one last thing to his wife, "I will miss you like losing my own soul". And she knew he was saying they should have to die together and when they wouldn't, he would die in spirit. The partners sat in silence, holding each other tightly. Their silence was all that could be heard. For it did not need saying. These were their final hours together.

One look into his eyes said it all, 'I love you' and he replied, 'I would have followed you to my death'. She smiled and lay against his chest. And that was when she did it. Rosalie Black made the biggest mistake of her life, as she lay in the soft, safe rembrace of her husband, she fell asleep.

A/N: Review plz! x


	26. When They Are Stolen

She opened her eyes to see everything in black and white. At first she was confused but then she realised she was in form of a wolf. She walked forward slowly, straining her eyes to recognize her surrounding. The tapping of her claws on stone echoed around her. She swished her tail when she realised she was in manor. The Dark Lord's stolen head quarters; home to all death eaters and even he himself. This was one of the upper level corridors. The one that was out of bounds to all as it was the Dark Lord's personal rooms. She didn't know if he slept or not so she couldn't call it his bedroom. The doors were all closed, locked as well she imagined. It all looked strangely familiar. Also, everything was black. Or was it in shadow?

She reached what seemed like the end as she came face to face with a door that wasn't black. It was slightly ajar and had the faint trail of light on its edge. The light seeped through the opening like a silver lining. Of course, she couldn't tell what colour it was and so she transformed back into her human form. She saw that the light revealed the door to be brown and wooden. Also, the light was a warm, welcoming yellow. Candle light.

She pushed the door open, not expecting what she found. It was a room, completely black. Two full-length candles were stationed at the far end of the room, creating big shadows in the distant corners of the room. The furniture seemed to materialize of its accord, but it didn't startle her. It was as if she expected it. At first, it was a writing desk with a chair, then a full length meetings table, then a huge, four-poster bed with satin, black sheets. It was like many rooms combined. Then as she gazed around with wonder at the new surroundings, her eyes caught a sight that seemed so familiar, she recognized it as her daughter's white crib.

She walked over to it, till she was close enough to see inside and to her surprise, there was her darling Willow, sleeping as usual. She smiled and lent against the white bars, watching her flesh and blood. A dark, unforgivable voice echoed around the large room,

"Your daughter is very much like you, my child. She is also beautiful". Rosalie smiled at the compliment and turned to meet her Dark Lord. He emerged form the shadows, his skin as white as chalk and almost translucent as usual, his eyes green with black slits, and his nose non-existent as his snake-like features always were and always will be. He was in his long black robes, his black hood hanging down his back.

Rosalie felt no threat from her master and bent to her knees, kissing his hands and the trails of his robes like routine. He watched her, curious and when she looked up again his black slit pupils were as thin as paper. She frowned and retreated back to the edge of the crib, slightly bowing,

"Something troubles my master?" she asked in a timid voice and he smiled darkly before replying in his deadly, twisted voice,

"You have betrayed me Rosalie" to which she felt fear knot and churn in her chest, a lump in her throat. She felt herself shake.

"My lord" she whispered and he looked at her expectantly,

"You will deny the truth?" he asked, fascinated. She looked at him for a moment, considering her words before replying,

"I would not, my lord. But I will ask you for mercy" and he laughed, short and cruel. The laugh you use as a murderer and a thief begged you to let him free from a prison cell. That laugh chilled even the warmest blood.

"My heart has no room for mercy" he replied, in such a low tone that his words alone seemed enough to kill her. She winced and her knees buckled below her as he loomed closer and closer till he was but inches from her. He breathed deeply, smelling the stench of her fear,

"No my lord!" she screamed. It was then she realised that he was holding a hand out to her, instead of pulling out his wand. She frowned and dare to look at his face, which was unreadable. Without meaning to, she took a hold of his hand. In a blink of and eye, every deatheaters was around them, in an unbreakable circle. All waiting. She looked up at her master, who glanced down at her before looking up at the crib,

"My child, no crime goes unpunished. You will not pay physically, but if I can destroy all evidence of your betrayal and you pay for it in tears then you can try to earn my trust again" he said in a cold, heartless voice. Her eyes widened with horror and she pulled her hand away from his before running to the crib, hoping to protect Willow.

She knew she had started crying in fear. She gasped and stopped at the white bars, looking down into the white safe. The crib was empty. Three tears fell onto the white sheets and she frowned.

They were red. She put her hand to cheeks only to find more blood. Blood? She thought before she gasped with realisation at her master's words.

Willow's blood.

"Do not forget" echoed the Dark Lord's voice, "Dawn…"

Rosalie awoke with a start, falling out of her husbands arms onto the cold wooden floor of her living room. She gasped and recollected herself from the tumble. It was only then she realised that she hadn't awoken from the dream itself, but because someone had broken through the wards. She looked up to the window instinctively, only to see that yet the curtains were drawn, no light seeped through. It wasn't dawn yet. This had only taken seconds.

Sirius had been awoken by his wife and opened his eyes to find her on the floor. He frowned and suddenly felt the reason for her pain. Their wards had been broken. He jumped to his feet but wasn't quick enough. Rosalie dashed out the room faster then any animal and was in her room before Sirius had time to speak. She froze as she got through the door. The room was silent.

It was drenched in shadow except for the unnatural glow that shined from a skull with a serpent tongue that floated above the tiny, white crib. It blazed in an impossible gathering of green smoke. The Dark mark. Rosalie let out a sob and fell against the side of her daughter's crib only to find it empty.

Her darkest nightmare had come true. She gasped and fell about sobbing against the side of the crib. Sirius tumbled in after her only to freeze like her in horror as he saw the dark mark floating over his daughter's crib, his wife leaning on this tiny wooden box for support in hysterics. He ran to her to see what had caused her pain. Their daughter was gone. He grabbed his wife and held her tightly while she grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and shirt,

"My baby…" she gasped, "My little girl…" to which he hushed her but found himself crying also. The couple stood in the barely light room, held in each other's arms, grieving for their daughter. For Willow Black. Sirius poisoned his own mind by remembering the origin of the infamous dark mark.

The skull with the tongue of a snake that Lord Voldemort and his followers used when they had murdered any person or persons. He shook this thought as it caused fresh tears. Rosalie fell to pieces in the arms of the man she loved, one word echoing in her head, 'Dawn' in the voice of the Dark Lord. Had he used occulmancy on her? As the sun rose innocently over the hills behind their home, one question lingered in both heartbroken parents' minds,

'Was Willow Black dead?'

A/N: Beware, Character deaths are going to be inevitable in the next few chapters. Reviews appreciated x


	27. What Use Is Goodbye

Rosalie was still gasping and crying when he pulled out of Sirius's embrace and looked into his face, and then froze from what she saw. His face was white, like snow, and he had aged decades as it seemed to stretch over his cheek bones like too little butter over large bread. His lips were set in a hard line and his jaw was locked; his hair fell over his tear stained cheeks, huge bags dominating the upper half. And his eyes! They burnt with such a pain, such and anger, such a merciless lust for murder, they terrified her. He looked down at her and seemed to sharpen his looks and the burning in his eyes turned to a blaze like they would actually set on fire from what he saw. He took her face in between his hands and said,

"We will get her back" is such a low voice that it was barely audible. The rage in his voice made her tense. She nodded her head sharply and asked,

"Will they kill her?" and he seemed to soften at the horror and sadness in her voice. She knew she was still crying. He kissed her forehead,

"No. She is insurance that you will come" and she shook her head,

"The mark…" she whispered and he replied,

"A trick. A lie. We'll get her back". She nodded again and felt fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. Sirius had stopped crying and was looking at her. He was figuring things out in his head, "We'll send an owl to the Dumbledore, we'll need back up-" but he silenced when she shook her head. She knew there was no chance that he would stay behind, but he wouldn't be walking out of this if he came. If she managed to get Willow, she would give her to Sirius and defend them while they escaped. No matter what anyone said or anyone did, Rosalie Black knew she was going to die today. Sirius sighed, a sad sigh,

"Rose, we are going to need back up. We are getting out of this alive. The tables have turned". She closed her eyes and felt anger for what he was asking, didn't he get it? She all but shouted the words at the top of her lungs,

"It won't be enough! It won't be enough Sirius! Inform them by all means but do not demand they come, they will actually see that two out of three of us will escape this alive at maximum!" she lowered her voice back to normal, "Let them make their own choice. Our only aim is to get Willow out alive". He nodded, not reacting to her screams any differently. They looked at each other.

Rosalie was weeping more than ever. They lent forward and pushed their lips together. It was rough, hard and broken. The kiss held no passion, none of the fire they had for each other. It was a final kiss with no hope. Sirius pulled away and walked out of the room to send the owl to Dumbledore without a glance at Rosalie. She closed her eyes before walking over to the crib and looking at the empty sheets. Tears were still falling; the never ending flow. Sirius came back silently and when their eyes met, they both knew.

He nodded to her and they stood facing each other, holding hands. This was the last time Rosalie and Sirius Black would be together. The last time they would both be alive. Both eyes were full of love instead of sadness. Full of remembrance instead of regret. Both feeling this is the end, but yet the beginning. They loved their daughter. She was the living, breathing symbol of the ever lasting love that Sirius and Rosalie felt for one another. She was a part of both of them and both of them were a part of her.

Yet, Willow Black was the one reason that they would be dying now. Willow Black was the one reason that the two of them couldn't die together like they should and had to endure living without the other. Willow Black was both the best and worst thing in both their lives. But they would die for her. They would endure for her. They would hide their lives; hide their love so as to protect her. If Willow Black died tonight, Rosalie and Sirius would not go on. With the crack of a whip, they apparated.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages but i've been having a well deserved break plus i've had my SATs and stuff, haha, excuses, excuses! Review please x


	28. What We Do For Those We Love

The house on the hill. Riddle Manor. This was the place that Lord Voldemort and his faithful death eaters used as a head quarters. It was a vast, looming building that was overflowing with ivy, boarded up windows and damp, mossy walls. It was easily the grandest house for miles, but every muggle in the village it overlooked were terrified for entering the place as it was the crime scene of a horrific, multiple murder of the Riddle family and often strange noises, shouting and screaming were heard form the place. Bright lights too shone from between the wooden panels of the ancient house. They believed it to be haunted and never went anywhere near the place.

However, they could never anyways as there were many wards around the place, wards with a twist caused by dark magic that would torture anyone who tried to enter. Set them on fire, blind them with excruciating pain or just kill them on the spot. However, it was on this very night, the night before all hallows eve, just as the sun began to rise, signifying the start of Halloween that Sirius and Rosalie Black apparated just outside of the wards. Rosalie frowned and raised her hand in front of her.

Nothing happened. The wards were down. She turned to Sirius who had a stern look, grabbing her hand he apparated them inside the house. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in a corridor bathed in shadow. Many door lined the walls, all of them seemed wrong as the couple walked the length. They were undoubtedly unoccupied as silence was all that they gave off. Every door except the end one. It was slightly ajar and gave off beams off warm light. Rosalie muttered,

"Dreams really do come true" and Sirius whispered back,

"What?"

"This happened in the dream I had when I woke up before. The Dark Lord was using occulmancy on me" and he gripped her hand tighter. She strengthened the barriers of her mind, as did he. There was no telling what they would see on the other side of that door. They were now stood facing it. Rosalie and Sirius turned to each other, tears in Rosalie's eyes. They brushed each other's cheeks before moving away quickly. They couldn't bear to do anything more because they knew what and mainly who was past that wooden door.

They couldn't say goodbye, because they already knew how much they loved each other. Raising their wands, they pushed the door open and walked in. The sight was like in her dream. The room was huge; two tall candles were the only sources of light from the other end of the room. An ancient study desk, a full length meeting table and a unique four poster bed, dressed in black satin sheets were all the furniture the room possessed, as well as a huge, beautiful fireplace. The two parents stood in the door way, hand in hand, wands raised, waiting for the Dark Lord to turn around. He was dressed like the dream also. His white, placid skin, his snake like features and his long black robes with a hooded cloak. He had his back to them and Rosalie tensed when she realised that was where the crib had been in her dream.

He turned and she felt Sirius tense and felt like she was holding him back. She tensed herself when they saw that he held their daughter in his arms, she was looking at them with big, grey eyes. She smiled when she saw them. Rosalie's eyes narrowed,

"What did you do to her?" she spat and Lord Voldemort laughter a dark, cold laugh. It made their blood chill but their daughter looked at him, intrigued and seemed to watch him, fascinated,

"My child, I have done nothing to her" he said in a calm voice. Sirius replied,

"We're here, now give her back" he demanded, not at all scared of the powerful warlock in front of him. Lord Voldemort looked at the strange man, tilting his head and replied in a curious manner,

"Sirius, it's been a while since I saw you. Yet, you seem a completely different man" and then he turned his head to Rosalie sharply, "I imagine that is your doing" he continued and both parents didn't react to his words. Willow was watching the events like the child she was.

"My lord, I have come as I was told. Dawn. And there is the sun. My daughter" and she pulled from Sirius's hand and walked towards the Dark Lord, lowering her wand and opening her arms to take her daughter. Willow squealed happily and held out a hand to her mother. Voldemort watched the reaction between mother and daughter curiously.

"You would willingly die for this child?" he asked and Rosalie froze. Willow silenced when he spoke also. It was as if she could understand everything.

"I would" replied Rosalie and she held out her arms, "I would die for my family, if to ensure their safety". The Dark Lord smiled a dark, cunning smile. The smile that shattered through all Rosalie's defences.

"My child, you are a mother and a wife now. You have betrayed me. Not only as a death eater. When I killed your mother after her betrayal and your father fell into the same darkness trying to protect her, I took you under my wing. I think of you as a daughter. And yet, as a daughter, you deliberately disobeyed everything I am against" he said in a deadly tone. It made Rosalie tremble but she didn't lower her hands that were outstretched to him, just feet away. She frowned in disgust,

"Your daughter? I would not bear the shame of that title" she spat and the Dark Lord still didn't falter. He blinked at her before letting his eyes flick around him. Everyone of the death eaters melted out of the shadows, dressed in the same long black cloaks as the dark lord. Among them were a hissing Bellatrix, an emotionless Snape and a terrified Regulus.

Sirius's eye flared when he caught his brother's eye, who looked away sharply. The circled the family of three and their master, forcing Sirius to move to Rosalie's side, metres from his dear brother and loving cousin. She spat at him when she was close enough. Rosalie did not take her eyes off the Dark Lord and Willow. He said in a calm voice,

"Rosalie, you will pay for your mistakes" and with a blink of his eye commanded, "Kill them, the child is mine" to which everyone of the death eaters reacted, wands raised and aimed at either or both of the two of them. Reacting quickly, Rosalie cast a shield charm around both her and her husband, while Sirius fired killing charms at their opponents.

He seemed to be aiming mainly at the ones he was related too. With a huge blast of green flame, and the sound of dozens of whip cracks, the member's of the order of the phoenix arrived and the death eaters were equalled. Almost everyone split off into single duels, including Sirius with his brother. Rosalie ran around everyone, rushing for her master.

A/N: Review plz!!


	29. When We Must Lose To Gain

The fight was bloody and both sides were losing. Already the floor was littered with the dead bodies. Cries of pain, the shouts of curses and loud enchanting sounds of murderous magic. Rosalie stood facing her master, who held her daughter. Her wand was raised, preparing to attack. Her husband appeared at her side, muttering in her ear,

"I couldn't finish him, that dear cousin of mine got in the way. One day, I'll kill them both". She just nodded her head and turned to Voldemort who was smiling calmly at them,

"Turns out my death eaters cannot perform a simple task" he said to them, it was barely audible over the noise of the fight that was going on around them. Suddenly, a spark of brilliant green flew past Sirius's head and he stumbled back before turning to see the culprit. He came face to face with a sneering Wormtail. He gasped and raised his wand, firing a curse at the traitor,

"Wormtail, how could you?!" he bellowed and the death eater was startled by the equal if not better opponent he was facing. He whimpered and crawled back; "Come back coward!" screamed Sirius and left his wife's side. Rosalie looked at her master with such a fierce glare of hatred; she could have killed him with that alone. Voldemort watched her and without warning she fired a silent killing curse at him. He flicked his wand to the left lazily and the curse bounced off thin air into a different direction. Voldemort tilted his head to her,

"I will not fight you, my child" he said and in one vicious movement, threw Willow into the air. Rosalie gasped,

"No!" and before he could raise his wand to mutter the curse that would destroy her daughter, Rosalie threw the protection charm in the form of a bubble around her daughter and threw her dramatically to the side so as to dodge the curse that Voldemort aimed. She brought her daughter down into her arms and turned, leaping towards the fireplace. She heard her master scream in anger and before she could react he was in front of her. She grasped her daughter to her chest as he loomed over them. With a cry of anger, she looked up to see the Dark Lord had vanished. She turned to see him duelling two other wizards.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and several people were thrown through the air in front of her before she joined them. With a gasp and cry of pain, she fell to the hard floor, her side exploding in pain. She had definitely broken something. But it was not her pain that caused her to cry, she felt Willow split from her arms. She heard the babies cry of fright above everything. She looked up after she had hit the floor to see Regulus on the floor with her daughter in his arms. She couldn't see Willow moving. With a glance in Rosalie direction and a nod from the mother, he dived into the green flame and disappeared, taking the child to safety. She was brought back to her senses by an agonized scream of a familiar voice. She jumped up and saw her husband withering in pain on the floor, the Dark Lord above him. She was about to start forward when she realised her wand was gone. She looked around her frantically only to see blood. Without a second thought, she transformed into a white wolf with hate filled eyes and dived at her master with a rippling snarl.

She threw her to the side before she hit him, but she got back up and ran at him again, only to be stopped by a sneering Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at the wolf but Rosalie was too fast and went for the dark witch's throat. There was a scream of terror from dear Bella who then sent Rosalie flying across the room in unstoppable agony. The wolf howled in such an agonized way that most of the people in the room had to cover their ears. Most of the order had left by now. Rosalie opened her eyes when the pain had stopped to see her husband darkly battling his cousin and the mad witch cackling loudly, highly amused by his attempt to protect his loved one. Rosalie smiled fiercely when she saw blood pouring from Bellatrix. She dived for the witch again. Sirius threw yet another curse at his cousin which she deflected effortlessly, laughing wildly.

He silently threw a killing curse at her which he dodged and she cast one to him in return, which he deflected. He heard his wife in her wolf form dive in their direction and turned to see her snarling white blur almost reach them when a jet of green light blinded him. He watched in slow motion as the wolf froze in mid air and watched, horror-stricken as the life left her beautiful jade green eyes and she fell to the floor. As a reflex, her body diverted to its human form and the mother and wife lay across the floor. The Dark Lord's triumphant laughter echoed around the room. Sirius had frozen where he stood, petrified at what he was seeing.

"No!" he whispered as he realised what had just happened. He gulped and fell to his knees beside the figure of his wife. He heard the laughter of his mad cousin join that of her master and he bellowed, tears flooding down his face,

"No!" to which everyone in the room was flown into the walls by the uncontrolled powers of the heart-broken wizard. He lay, unmoving, beside his wife, tears falling effortlessly. He felt a hand on his robe and he was pulled away. He let himself be pulled into the fireplace and as the green flame blocked his sight he heard,

"Padfoot!" it was James. He looked upon his wife for the last time. She had glazed eyes, blood stains and white, cold skin. Rosalie Black never moved again.

A/N: Argh! I'm terrible at fight scenes! I'll probably redo thie when I have time, and I know, I know, she's dead. I did warn you about character deaths because it ain't over! Review plz x


	30. What Happens After The Death Of An Angel

Sirius POV

As I came through the flame I realised I was the order headquarters. Almost all the order was there, panting and sorting out injuries. I realised the missing members had died trying to save my daughter. We must have been the last, me and James. The only ones to still come. I knew I was still crying and the lump in my throat was so big I couldn't breathe. I was stood, looking around me but not seeing. James said,

"I've got to go Padfoot, I'm so sorry. Please mate, come see me later. We need to talk" and he stepped back into the flames to go to Lily. I can't believe he came out here when she still had little Harry. That seemed to click something in me and I looked around for my daughter. For my Willow. Oh Merlin, please don't say I've lost her too. The thought brought new tears but I saw some witch holding my daughter. I walked over and took her out the witch's hands without a word or even a look into the woman's face. She didn't say anything either. I pressed Willow to my chest and I felt her wet tears. Willow had never cried much in all her existence.

These were silent tears and I looked into her face, it was pale with shock and fear. But her eyes, they weren't full of fear, but of sadness. She knew exactly what had happened. So I stood with my daughter. With the only family I had left. Now my knees buckled again. No one helped me or said anything, just let me break down on the floor in front of them. She left me. She's gone. Gone…Gone. Gone! GONE! He took her away from me! He stole her life when she a new mother and still had her life in front of her! And now I was alone…all alone…how could she expect me to live without her! My Rose…GONE! She's my life. She was my life. Oh Merlin, Why? Why! Why did you have to take her! I knew that when I walked in that place that we wouldn't all be coming out but I had hoped so much that we would! She's my everything.

Why did you take her and force me to live on without her! Having to endure this world that's not holding even a percentage of everything she was! How can I be saying was? How can she not be here? I will kill him! I will kill all of them! Until they are nothing but dust at my feet! For my Rose, because they took her away from me. Kill that traitor cousin! Kill that so called friend of mine! Kill that bastard brother of mine! And kill that Riddle boy who stole her from me! I will not stop until they are dead!

But then my baby girl will have no one. Of course, I still have her. I lost a Rose today, but I gained a Willow. This baby in my arms will be my life and I will never desert her. But I cannot let them get away with this. Oh Merlin, what do I do? I can't leave my baby but I can't leave them unpunished! I must…

I'll give her to Lupin. I need to apologise, I thought he was the traitor when it was Wormtail all along! He'll take care of her. And I'll kill them. I heard a soft voice whisper,

"Your brother brought her here before he had to return for his own safety". I frowned, why would he do that? He's was a slimy, thoughtless murderer who cared only for his master. Pity I suppose, knowing the fate he had brought to my wife. To my family. Well pity no longer rests in my heart, nor does mercy. The bastard. Wormtail, my beloved friend. A traitor. And when his blood paints my hands I will smile. And I do it for her. For my Rose. Bellatrix, my cousin of ill. I will watch her scream and burn like she has done to so many others. And they will thank her when she goes to hell to suffer that fate a thousand times. Oh they will pay. And him, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. That name I fear not and that name I will wipe from this earth. Along with him. No amount of dark magic can stop a broken heart. A cursed heart. My heart.

"She wouldn't want you to be a murderer, my dear Sirius" said a familiar voice to me. Yet I could not place it. I looked up into the sympathetic face of Albus Dumbledore. I scoffed, what did he know of my pain. Of my suffering.

"I know more then you believe". Get out my head. I thought, I do not need another reason to feel guilty for a stray thought I can not help but feel from you old man. And he chuckled,

"Old I may be, but wrong I am not. Do not choose this path to follow, my boy, it will only lead to pain and suffering. You have more then yourself to think of now. And Rosalie would not want you to die trying to avenge her and leave your daughter alone". He was babbling again. I will not die.

"It is a possibility. She would not want you a murderer and you know that as well as I". I scowled. True, she would not want me a murderer and as much as her angel may frown on me, I will destroy them. Of not for her then for me, for my suffering that they willing gave. He sighed, obviously seeing my choice was made,

"Then I wish you the greatest of luck. I am sorry to say I will not endanger more lives by aiding you, my boy, for I feel this is a hopeless task that will consume you. But do not forget the life of your little one. She will need a father if not a mother. Think about her. Lupin is at the Leaky Cauldron, room 24 and I expect he is feeling rather lonely. He came not for the full moon is but two days away, although" and he looked at me through his half moon spectacles. His blue eyes were full of caution, of sorrow and sympathy and of a knowing silence. How he managed so many emotions at once was a mystery, "You may be able to help with that" he finished and held out a hand to bring me to my feet. I took his hand and rose, ready to make fulfil my vows and destroy life for the one I love. My own may be included.

a/N: A bit ott and occ, but I think I did okay... So yeah, Rosalie's dead and kind of gone. Sorry about that! Also, know, Dumbledore couldn't arrive until after the fight because if he did, i'd have no story now would I? Anyways, review pretty please!


	31. When The Damned Walk

Lupin sat back in the red, velvet arm chair of his room and sighed. Every since he was a boy, every since that day, his curse had become his downfall. He could not get a true education, a job, a lover nor could he even be in the Order properly! He had only his best friends and yet it seemed they too were becoming more and more distant. He pretended not to but he saw them whispered and becoming silent and eyeing him carefully when he entered the room. Remus Lupin had had a terrible life, made better only by his beloved time a Hogwarts. But school was long over and he again found himself completely alone. But of course, who wanted to hang around with a werewolf? One bite and you suffer exactly the same. He set down the empty glass of brandy he was holding and watched the fire crackle by his feet.

Remus Lupin was not a very heavy drinker, but it seemed to sooth him when he was feeling rough and sometimes it was his only friend. He gazed, surprised, when his blazing orange and yellow fire turned a forest green. A man stepped out; his arms bundled roughly around some blankets. This man was a complete stranger to Remus and he frowned at the man, wondering what an earth he wanted.

It was then, with a shocked gasp and leaping from his seat, he realised this man to be his friend, or was his friend, Remus wasn't so sure anymore, Sirius Black. Sirius was a dead man walking. His skin was gaunt and placid; his eyes were missing that mischievous sparkle they always held. His hair was matted, and it was normally very well groomed, and his expression was so agonized, so unbelievable distraught, he thought the man brought the news of Voldemort's final act of destroying the entire wizarding world. The man's clothes were ripped and smearing with what looked like blood.

"Sirius?" the young werewolf asked in confusion. The dead eyes bore into Remus with a gaze so intense, the brown haired man had to look away, back to the normal fire that had again returned.

"Remus" replied Sirius in a voice so low it was almost inaudible. The werewolf put a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him in such worry,

"Sirius, what has happened my friend? What's wrong?" he asked and Sirius shook his head, laughed a single, dark laugh,

"After everything I have put you through, you still call me a friend?" and when Remus did not reply he continued, "I'm sorry, Moony, you have to know how much I am. I believed, for some mad reason, you were a traitor and I plotted against you and in turn everyone followed my lead. Dear Remus, I meant not to leave alone at such a dark time, but fear and paranoia changed me. Could you ever learn to forgive an old fool for his mistakes?" Remus looked at his friend, disgusted by his actions but even more disgusted by the way he was talking, as if Lupin blamed him for some evil crime.

"My dear Padfoot, of course I could! I do not blame you for the way you have acted; it has poisoned everyone's mind. I must admit I have had similar thoughts". And Sirius Black looked at the man with such gratitude but he couldn't bear to smile. Instead he let one tear fall, but only one. He had cried enough for tonight. Yet, I did not go unmissed. Lupin grasped the man by both shoulders and sat him back in the armchair, looking at him with such a worried gaze,

"Tell an old werewolf why you look like a man who has just died and been brought back, Padfoot" and Sirius looked into the fire and began to explain,

"I had a wife, Moony. Her name was Rosalie, my Rose. She was a death eater; you might know her as Lambert. But she was my wife, yet now she is no more. She was a spy for us Moony, I'm sorry I could not tell you my friend, but believe me she was. Voldemort killed her this very morn as we went to protect out daughter" he looked down to the blankets held at his chest, "This is Willow Black" he said and he pulled a blanket back to reveal the child's sleeping face. Remus froze and stared at the child.

"I…" but he couldn't think what to say. Sirius had a wife, a dead death eater wife, and a child? This must be a sick joke.

"Please Remus. Would you hold her, for a moment?" and Remus nodded weakly. The girl was transferred from one old friend to the other. Her little eyes opened and she stared at the werewolf, curiously.

"Hello" he whispered. And the child smiled at him. He noticed her hair and eyes, and how they were exactly like the death eater he had come to hate and hunt for years. The death eater who had killed many of his friends, and had somehow captured the heart of one of his closest. Sirius continued,

"I leave this to you. It is your choice. I have come in the evening and tried to make my mends and now I must ask a life changing favour of you. My wife, my love, my Rose, is gone. Left a child motherless by no choice. I will go and kill them all, Remus. My brother, my cousin, Voldemort and even Wormtail". Remus's head snapped up,

"Wormtail?" he asked, terrified his friend had lost his mind. He had been so transfixed on the child he had barely noticed.

"I was mistaken. The traitor was not you but Wormtail. And I made the biggest mistake ever. I made him secret keeper to James and Lily. Without anyone else knowing and now, I fear I have doomed them. I must go and warn them before I destroy the others, but that does not matter. What I ask of you is to mind my Willow. She does not have to stay here but give her a good home, an orphanage or take her to a good family, one to raise her well. The Weasley's or my cousin Andromeda's. Speak to Dumbledore and he will explain everything properly" he stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, who stood gobsmacked, "Take care, Remus. And take care of her. She is more precious to me then anything else. Give her a good life and be the cool uncle she never had. Tell her of her hero mother who died giving her a good future and her father who stopped the bad guys. Will you help me Remus?"

"Of course, but you talk like this is a final goodbye! Like we'll never see you again!" blurted Remus. Sirius smiled for a final time at his friend.

"We both know I will not be coming back" replied Sirius and he turned to his daughter who was looking up, her eyes understanding and her tears falling again. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Willow Black" he whispered and he turned away.

"Sirius…" whispered Remus, trying to talk sense into his friend. But the man could not be changed. He turned back and smiled at the two of them. A sad but smiling Willow and a werewolf who was seeing his friend for the very last time.

"Thank you" he said and the green flame erupted as he stepped into the fire and Sirius Black was gone.

A/N: Yep, so, The ending will be a bit sudden, but i'll probably re-write it at some point. Plus, this might have a few one-shots and stuff, let me know if you want to do any x Review pretty please x


	32. When The Right Path Appears

Regulus POV

I found myself on the floor, pain flooding my system to the extent that I was wishing for death. Like He assured me, I would wish for death in the end. Did this mean that this was the end? He had been waiting for me when I dived back through those heatless green flames into His chamber room where He was waiting. He spoke to me so calmly, so low that I thought I would die instantly, but instead He threw curse after curse at me until I feel the pain even when He paused to retell me of my crime that I was being punished for. When I saw my brother and Rosie come through that door, I felt my mind scream I should protect them and the child, even if it cost me my life. But I couldn't commit such a crime against myself.

Instead I saved my niece and took her to safety, and now I pay the price. But even now, as this pain is threatening to cut the thread of my life, I smile. I did the right thing, I saved her, and it's worth dying for. He tilts his head at me, his face full of such hatred, such anger because I haven't yet screamed in agony. His eyes are blazing, I feel my soul burn under his gaze but I will not look away. I know that all this isn't over me, but the fact that we failed. That only Rosie died. I felt my hollow chest burn when I was thrown down by her dead, mauled body. He had destroyed her body in anger. I wanted to kill him for murdering her and for destroying her afterwards, but he had exterminated all my barriers. Even now, he is digging through my mind, laughing at my love for her. At my foolish actions of protecting Willow. There was no point. He'll just kill her after I'm dead and I won't be able to protect her. But she'll have Sirius. As much as I hate my traitor, muggle-loving brother, and I much as I envy him, I will die for him as well. Because Rosie loved him. I feel a numbness attack my body and I feel the pain disperse. He's stopped again.

"Little 'Reggie'" he mocks her name for me and it sends more pain through my hollow chest. I can feel his snarl on the back of my head as I lie, facedown, in a pool of my own blood at his feet, unable to move, "I will kill her when you're dead" and he sends another curse at me. I can vaguely see Bellatrix's spiteful grin as my vision is dotted with black patches. I remember when he did this to Rosie, tortured her. Now I fully understand why. Oh Merlin, why did I make her do that! I was angry at her and Sirius and Willow being the proof of them both but I loved her for Merlin's sake! And now she's dead. Because of me. And I can't kill the Dark Lord because that honour is Sirius's. I hear a hiss,

"He'll fall like his half-blood scum of a wife" spits Bellatrix in a voice of hate. Great, they're all in on my mind. Why not, I'm being violated everywhere else, why not have no mind of my own. I feel myself sigh through gritted teeth, why don't they just kill me now.

"Because you want it" replied the Dark Lord and I open my eyes as the pain finally stops. I see Severus in the corner, his face emotionless, and next to him a sneering Wormtail. Then Bellatrix is at her master's side, her vicious looks glaring at me with fierce eyes, and the Carrows, stood in unison, hooded like wicked twins. Rabastian is stood in shadow, excluded as his wife stands by her true love's side. It disgusting, how could she love him? She hisses again and tightens the hold of the wand at her side, inching to kill me but resisting.

I smirk at her. Lucius is stood; looking at me, his face victorious and Greyback is beside him, half crouched and baring his teeth in an excited snarl. He knows he gets my body when I'm gone. A little snack for the mongrel. Of course there are others, all looking at me with unique dark looks, Yaxley, Dolohov, Avery, Mulciber, Crouch, Goyle, Rookwood and Karkaroff is in the corner, trying to escape. He tenses as his name passes through my mind and looks cautious to the Dark Lord who is still watching me, his eyes blazing.

"Beg to live" he commands. I find myself gulping and my eyes widening in ambition to the pain. I know he'll torture me again to an inch of my life. He sneers and with a silent command, Bellatrix has me rippling with agony at their feet. He watches, intrigued at the intensity of her power. She is so strong, so full of power and hate that I shout at the top of my lungs when every cell of me screams in protest. I find myself holding weakly onto the Dark Lord's robes and begging,

"Please! My Lord! I'm sorry! Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" and he laughs a dark echoed laugh places his cold, white hand on Bellatrix's wand, stopping her magic, and by the look on her face, she didn't command it herself. So Master didn't teach his favourite pupil everything. He raises his wand and places its tip on my forehead; I close my eyes, awaiting the darkness. A timid voice interrupts us,

"M-my Lord?"

"What!"

"It-it is sunset. They will be warned, master. You must kill the Potter boy now!" Mutters Wormtail. He huffed and took his wand away. I open my eyes to see his stand in front of the fire,

"You" he points to me, "Stay, I'll kill you later" and now he points to everyone else, "and you'll pay for your failure" and he rests lastly on an emotionless Snape, "And you. I'll deal with your lies later!" he spits before wiping his cloak around him and vanishing in a flame of green and black. I swallow and fall down onto the cold floor. I hear faint noise and when I open my eyes, they're all gone. All left me in this dark room. I realised the sun is fully set and they have left me to my own misery and pain. I notice new pain, probably from faithful Bella. Weakly, I crawl to the bed and raise myself, rather painfully, to my feet. Grabbing a bloodstained wand from the floor, I apparate.

………..

When I open my eyes, I find I'm underwater. I splutter and bubbles erupt form my mouth as I try to swim upwards. Somehow, I was able to breathe again. The darkness kept blurring my vision, it was so hard, yet I made it to the solid ground again. I lay, gasping for a while and noticed blood in my mouth. I coughed and screeched,

"Kreacher!" and heard the pop as my faithful house elf apparated next to me. He helped me to my feet and asked,

"Master, you are not well!" and I laugh a cold, humourless laugh.

"Help me Kreacher" and I point lamely at the opening to the cave in the Cliffside. He gasped and cried,

"Don't send Kreacher back Master!" and I patted the house elf's head comfortingly.

"No Kreacher, I will drink it this time" and Kreacher cried in pain as he lead me to the opening. I knew that I couldn't kill the Dark Lord, but he had come to me to ask for Kreacher to hide a locket in here. It needed to be protected so badly, and then I would take this form him like he took Rosie from me. I didn't know if I'd be coming back out of this evil place so I made a wish on the wind for my brother.

"Good luck Sirius, and keep that precious girl safe, she's the only memory of Rosie" before the darkness of the cave cut out the rest of the world.

A/N: I seem to have a taste for doing people POvs at the moment, don't you think? This is Regulus's, as you alreayd know, duh, and as you know the story, he does actually die in the cave when he steal the horcrux. So Regulus turns out to be a goodie in the end huh? Anyways, review and let me know what you think x


	33. Why Torture The Good Guys

Sirius POV

I didn't know what my worst memories were. Until I got here. All I see is her dying over and over again. It's gotten to the point where I don't cry out in pain, I don't weep and I don't whimper. I just sigh. I can recall every detail of those last few minutes of my Rose's life. These creatures, Dementors, bring that out just by being in the same building as me. Being in Azkaban. It seems I got here centuries ago as I never sleep, never close my eyes, and never get these images out of my head. Of course, I have bad back-up memories when my wife's death doesn't work. The main back up is seeing Lily and James house crumbled to pieces.

I arrived on my motorbike, the one I always used to go out with James on, on that halloween so many years ago. Or at least I think I did, I don't seem to be able to recall happiness like that. I had come to warn them, only to find the house was a pile of rubble and dust. My only thought was 'I'm too late'. I saw a bulky giant come towards me and find out it was Hagrid with little Harry who miraculously survived. I asked for him as I am his godfather. He couldn't have a godmother, she was dead. Hagrid said he was on strict orders to take him to Dumbledore and I gave him my motorbike. I didn't need it anymore, I doubted I'd come back.

I went to find Wormtail. He needed punishment for his betrayal. For selling Lily and James to Voldemort. I found him in a muggle street; he started screaming about it being me who sold the Potter's to Voldemort. Aurors were called to the scene and joined the duel. It ended with Wormtail sneering at me through the dust and cutting his finger off before transforming into his rat and disappearing with an explosion that killed many muggles, or so I'm told. I was brought here and I'm having to pay for his crimes.

And now, I've gone insane. I find myself lent against the wall and banging my head. I hear other's screaming day and night with the agony of their pasts, but I've been here way too long to do that. I've lost too much. I have a daughter, I think. I can't remember her name. I can't remember what she looks like and I can't even remember Rose before her death to compare her too. It been years since I've seen any of my friends or family, and I can't remember any of their names. I lost everything. In one day. I look up as I hear a voice screaming in agony. A voice I seem to recall. Dragging myself to the door, I peer out to see a distraught woman crawl to the door across from me, shying away from two Dementors. She disappeared behind the door and I fell back against the wall. I knew her face. I'm sure I did. And then that screaming comes back to me but only as hysterical, wicked laughter. Laughter I head every second of everyday.

Bellatrix. My cousin. She was there when Rose was murdered. I laugh a cold laugh. She's here at last. Her image is so unfamiliar to me. She was actually scared. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd aged hundreds of years with the way her white, grimy skin plastered over her bones. And the bags under her dead eyes. I image that's because of the defeat of her Master. Oh yes, of course, Voldemort was killed by little Harry. I laugh a laugh of joy only to feel the memory pulled out of me by a passing Dementor. I frown as I feel the coldness creep over me. It's always cold here. I can't remember why I was happy now. But I was happy. That's impossible! My head says, happy here! And my eyes widen. I'm stronger than I thought. And I'm inspired. If I keep my strength up, then perhaps I could become that animal I am. What was that now? And what is the spell? Oh, I need to remember, but I have a plan now. I have a plan…

A/N: So sorry! i know that in chapter 31 i put Rabastian as Bella's hubby and i know it's really Rodolphus! Sorry! So time has passed, as is obvious, and Sirius is now in Azkaban. As you already know, he will of course, escape. Next chapter will also be a leap in time but i only have a few chapters to go so, fun! Review please x

p.s: I know my notes are long on this one but, I was going to do it only 35 chaps but I've decided to continue becuz I can't give this story up! Sad, I know...


	34. No Question About It: Reunited

Sirius ran down the street, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. He ran for three miles straight to get there. His long claws make a nail-on-chalk sound as he ran down the concrete pavement. It had taken him a while to remember the spell for his transformation, and then to remember it again and again when he got too excited. But when he saw the picture of that scum Wormtail in the newspaper, it all came flowing back and he managed to escape. He went to Hogwarts in an attempt to murder the traitor and was reunited with his old friend Remus Lupin. The two had tried to kill the foul rat but yet again, Wormtail escaped as Lupin transformed into a werewolf in the full moon. It was complicated. Sirius was yet again reunited with his godson Harry Potter. He was astonished about how much he looked like his father and that brought back heart-breaking memories.

Still, Sirius had his best friend Lupin still, yet he knew he didn't deserve him after everything. Harry had agreed to live with Sirius when he was cleared of his false crimes and had even helped him to escape a fate worse then death. As much as he loved Harry and as thankful as he was, Sirius hadn't stopped thinking of being reunited with another old face. With Rosalie. He wanted so badly to be with her again, but there was Willow. His daughter he had finally remembered. He had spoken with Remus who had explained he had put the little Black in an orphanage as Andromeda's home was too obvious and some death eater's still believed the Dark Lord was returning. And now he was running. Heading towards the orphanage. It had been over thirteen years and Willow would be about fourteen years old.

He grinned as he turned to corner and came face to face with an awful looking place. It was all a bland grey colour, colourless and loveless. The building was square with tiny windows that had the curtains covered even though it was a sunny midday. He froze, not believing his daughter had to live in this ghastly place. He ran faster then ever, knowing she was only metres away. As he squeezed through a gap in the fence, he saw a group of girls. It was an all-girl orphanage. They were all dressed in grey school uniforms, with ties and little bowler hats. The jumpers looked so stuffy in the hot weather. He tilted his head in a frown. They were all sad looking, but none of them looked like his Willow.

He whimpered as he couldn't even recognize his own daughter. They all stood in a formal line; back's straight and chins up. With a bang, Sirius noticed the door to the orphanage open and a girl run out, her hand on her head keeping her hat in place. She took the stairs two at a time. Her uniform was a mess, her hair wasn't straight and her tie wasn't done. He smiled and instantly recognized her. She looked like her mother a few years younger when he first met Rose. Everything from the golden curls to the same dimples on her face. She straightened out her hat and stood at the back of the line, before bending down quickly and tying one of her laces. She was so messy and unbothered about it. Definitely Sirius's. She quickly put her hands behind her back as a very strict looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and dressed in black, a cane in one hand walked past,

"Nice of you to finally join us" she said to Willow, who bit her lip and smiled a cheeky grin,

"I lost my hat, sorry" and the woman narrowed her eyes,

"Willow Black, what will we do with you?"

"Um…You could let me go back to sleep" a few of the girl's in front giggled but as the woman smacked her cane on her heeled boot, they silenced,

"Don't backchat!" she commanded to Willow before taking the front of the line and leading the girls out of the gate. Willow followed until she by chance turned her gaze into Sirius's direction and smiled a brilliant smile. Her mother's smile. Skipping, she left the line that didn't seem too noticed until she was in front of the black, scruffy dog. The twin, grey eyes yet again met after all these years and she greeted,

"Hello Father"

A/N: Yup, father and daughter reunited. Willow is a very odd character isn't she? Very unique? The next chaps are all in her POV (the weird craze i caught all of a sudden?!) She's in an awful place, as all the goodies usually end up having to face in the end, but i wanted to make her as different from Harry as possible as we've already read that story huh? Review please x


	35. Why Father's Never Get Their Children

Willow POV

I had what was called an eidetic memory. This meant I could remember every image and sound with extreme accuracy but my father had changed so much that he was nothing like what I remembered, ever since I had opened my eyes, I could recall everything I had seen, heard and felt. At the time, of course, I didn't understand but when I look back, I do now. I remember my mother and her beauty and her voice when she sung to me. And I still love her as much as I did back then, and I remember my father and how happy he was with her. I even remember how she saved me and then Uncle Reggie took me away from that fight.

I was as intrigued as ever by Lord Voldemort as when I saw him as a child. I didn't fear him until the fighting and death began. I remember my father telling uncle Remmie that mother was dead and that he was going away. And now he was back. He had changed, as I have said, to the point where he was a different man. He was very messy, and his hair was long and he hadn't shaved yet.

His clothes weren't his, obviously, as they were a little bit too small. And his eyes seemed dim and almost dead but every time they looked down at me, they seemed to spark. I couldn't imagine what that place was like, but I could see what it had done to him. We were walking through the park, well I was skipping like I always do, and I was linked to him. I hated my stupid uniform so I'd discarded my hat and tie and he was asking me all about my life.

"Don't you go to Hogwarts?" he asked after we'd got some ice creams. I was never allowed anything sweet at the orphanage so I'd ordered a double chocolate ice cream with flakes, sprinkles and sauce. He laughed at me and I had to stop it all from dripping. I giggled at his husky, bark-like laugh. It was nice to be laughing with my father again. Uncle Remmie had told me all about him and their school life, and Uncle Sev had told me about my mother. She was an amazing woman, and I was going to be a hero like them both.

"Yep, I do. But I have summer school at the orphanage. We're going to the river today as an 'education trip' for art. Uncle Remmie and Dumbledore sorted everything out and they think I go to a special school for untalented children in the countryside all year" I smiled at them thinking I was untalented. I was the cleverest girl in my year.

"Oh" he said happily and we sat on a bench. I licked my ice cream a while before answering,

"I'm in Slytherin". He blinked at me before bursting out in a grin,

"No way!" he said and I smiled,

"Yep. Uncle Remmie reacted like you but uncle Sev not everyone in Slytherin goes bad and I'm not bad!" he frowned,

"Uncle Sev? You mean Snape?" and I grinned,

"He said the two of you didn't get along". He scowled,

"You could say that". I changed the subject,

"And I'm at the top of my year. My favourite subject is Defence against the Dark Arts and last year I even had Uncle Remmie, but he resigned because he forgot his potion and everyone found out his was a werewolf. But at that time I had been taken out of Hogwarts for some reason Remmie and Sev wouldn't tell me about. And I like Potions because I have Uncle Sev for that but he told me to call him Professor Snape because it's a secret. And, this one time, Lucy for the orphanage found my cauldron and books and went around telling everyone I'm a witch and I was going to curse them and I was going to but Uncle Sev sorted that out and gave them a memory charm to make them forget" and I went on and on to him for hours and hours.

Yet he never showed that he wasn't interested, he never interrupted and he hanged off every word. I found out that when I was taken out, it was because father was at Hogwarts too and no one truly believed he was innocent. I was angry at first but he explained the whole year and although it took him a while, I understood. The sun was setting when we started to go back to the orphanage.

"I have you, Uncle Remmie, Uncle Sev and Uncle Reggie, do I have anyone else?" I asked and he froze,

"Uncle Reggie?" I blinked at him,

"Yep, you know, Regulus, your brother…"

"He's not your uncle" he replied, bitterly,

"Oh…" and we carried on in silence. I knew that father hated his brother, and after he caused my mother's death. I understood why he felt that he wasn't my uncle. But I knew Uncle Reggie was a good guy. He saved me, even though it would mean he would be punished, and then he was killed because of it. I was upset when I understood he was dead, but I never thought he was bad. Not deep down anyway.

"You have an Aunt" he replied and I jumped,

"Really?"

"She's not a real aunt, like Remus and Snape aren't your real uncles, but she's my cousin. Auntie Andromeda"

"She's not an aunt!" I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me,

"I know Andromeda but she's like a nana to me! She was the female influence for me when I was growing up and Tonks was like a big sister, I go there for Christmas with Remmie" and he grinned,

"Really?" I nodded and he kept grinning, "If she was meant to be my aunt, does that mean that I have Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa?" He sneered,

"They're nothing to you" he replied and I nodded. They were bad people, I was certain of it,

"Okay Daddy" and he smiled,

"Daddy…" he muttered and I smiled. I held his hand all the way to the gates and then as he hugged me, I was lifted off my feet and giggled. We had spent all day talking, and I was so happy I had a father back. I had also learnt I had a god brother today. I had never really known Harry, but I could try to now. I guess I could, but it would be a bit weird, I mean, all my friends fancied him. I was quite unlike my friends, they were all very formal and all girly where I was very peculiar or weird as they call me and acted like a kid still.

But who wants to grow up! Dumbledore just smiles at me from behind his half-moon spectacles and I was just fine. I guess I was a lot like Dumbledore. And another thing was I never stopped talking! And well, Daddy had learnt that today.

"Come back soon" I demanded when he let me go and he smiled,

"I will. As soon as I can. And I'll get Remmie to bring you to me" and I smiled.

"Okay, 'bye 'bye Daddy" he grinned and waved as I squeezed through the gap in the fence,

"I love you Willow"

"Ditto" I replied and with a final look at my daddy I waved and ran into the orphanage. As I opened the door, I saw a black dog dash into the bushes beside the road.

"Goodbye" I said to myself and closed the door behind me.

A/N: Aw! Reunited family, death, love and fighting (even if i'm not so good at writing them), the exact ingredients for a perfect story. Only, I ditched the sex scene, for one, i could never write one (13 remember?!) and two, it would ruin the story in my opinion. Also, it's very confusing! Parent's friend who are uncles and aunt who are granmas! Try to keep up, it get's more confusing! Anyways, let me know what you think x


	36. When Fate Curses The Bloodline

Willow POV

As far as time goes, two years isn't very long. I'd turned fourteen to sixteen in that time. I suppose they were two very major years in my life as I grew, but they were the best two years of my life because they where the years I had a father. I loved him and I saw him a lot, I even got to spend one Christmas with him. And those years I had a family. I still had my uncles, Andromeda, and I still had my cousins, more like sisters. But the most important person in my life is gone. Not three days ago my father was murdered by my Aunt Bellatrix. And that's why I sit here, curled up in my bed, crying for the fact that I am now a true orphan.

I've had both parents stolen from me and now I've got no one. Well, no one that can take their place. Uncle Remmie told a couple of hours ago, but he had to go home. Something more important then me. But I'm okay, I don't need him. Well, that's a lie, but it makes them feel better. I've been mostly alone my whole life, and I brought on my own pain by allowing dad to get that close. I should have kept him at arms length like I do everyone else, that way I won't get hurt.

It isn't fair. I loved him. He was my father! But he's gone. And I don't know why. But I'll find out. Bellatrix, I'll make her pay. And lord Voldemort. Oh they'll be begging for death before the end. I'll wait, a year, until I am of age. Then it's the order who has to learn to keep me back because at ten minutes past twelve on the twenty-fourth of May I will murder them all! They'll regret ever touching my family!

I see a pained face of my mother in my head. An ashamed face of my father also. They wouldn't want me to be a murderer. Or to waste my life like that. They'd both died to protect me; I knew that much, and now I would walk towards death with open arms. There were only selfish motives in that. I put my face in my hands. I don't know what to do.

I look out of the window, hoping for someone to tell me the answers. Where do I go? How do I keep on going without knowing someone out there is my family and they will return one day? That's what kept me going before. It's dark out, I notice, and I see the black outlines of the trees from the nearby forest against the overcast sky. I see the looming figure of the surrounding gate. I see the bare road, like an open desert, out in front of me. This is not my home, this prison, not I have no where else to go. I know that isn't really true, I have many places to go, but I feel so alone now.

I frown as my eyes catch the sight of something shining and I realise something in on my window sill. I sit up and pick the thing up, looking at it in my hands. A silver chain, big enough to fit around my neck, with a pendant of similar metal at its end. A necklace. It is of two animals, like dogs, sat together, almost entwined. In the chest of one are two jade stones. And in the other are two grey pearls. I smile, shocked and enlightened. My parents. And on the back, carved into the pendant, are three words that break my heart.

'We love you'.

On either side of the pendant are two gold rings. My parent's wedding rings I recognize at once. They don't need them now because they'll never be apart. I clip the necklace around my neck and the metal is warm. It's beside my own heart now. I look out into the night and I swear I see a black figure run down the road on all fours. I laugh, tears still falling,

"I love you too" I whisper into the night.

A/N: Well, thanks to everyone whos reviewed, and read for that matter. My faithful fangirl Lewrahfanfics, as always, your the best and tah hun. I was planning on this being the end of the story, what do you think? Nah! I'm gonna go right up until Voldy goes mouldy! It's going to go a bit AU now, but then again my whole story had kind of been AU, but it will follow the basic ideas of good old JK. So far I've wrote to chapter 41! Wow, okay readers, try to keep up with me! If you can! Review please x (would have been a perfect last sentence right?)


	37. When The Call For War Rings

Willow POV

I recognized those shining blue eyes. They were the eyes he shared with his brother, Albus. He nodded his head at me as I climbed through the hole behind the painting and walked down the black tunnel. I heard others walking in front of me, and I could hear others climbing behind me.

This is it; I repeated in my head, this is it. This is the final war. I would avenge my parents. I would avenge Dumbledore. I would avenge my godparents. Everyone that sick wizard and his twisted followers every hurt. I had been to too many funerals in my seventeen years of life. I'd seen to many gravestones with names I knew like my own. I'd my world ripped apart too many times for those few years. Revenge was best served hot, hot with red blood.

My parents had died this way. Protecting others and reassuring that the wizarding world is made a better place. Now it was my place; now that position was dropped to me. I smiled to myself. My vows would be fulfilled tonight, in the place I knew so well. In my true home. Hogwarts. The final battle for the fate of the wizarding world.

I stepped out into the light as was greeted by a huge collection of people. Students, order members, everyone I knew so well. I felt the lump in my throat; how many more gravestones would I see after tonight with the people I know? I knew? I saw uncle Remmie look up to see me and smile a sad smile. I knew exactly why.

He had married my should-be-sister Tonks earlier this year. I couldn't attend the ceremony but I was over-joyed for him. And then, I heard that he had little Teddy. But they were at home now, they were safe. The lump grew at the thought they would never see him again. That was just one of the happy times I'd ever had since my father had died.

My heart broke again when Uncle Sev killed Dumbledore. I couldn't believe that whole time he had betrayed us. He was really a bad guy. I had trusted him with my life, yet, even after everything he's done. I still do. I believe he is pure of heart. I pulled uncle Remmie into a hug and I smiled at him.

"This is it" I said aloud and he nodded,

"This is it. I didn't want you to come, but I won't stop you" I smiled,

"They deserve it, you of all people know that" and he just smiled back, putting a hand on my cheek with a sigh,

"Eager for the fight huh? You're your father's daughter all right" and I chuckled,

"Bring it on" I replied and he hugged me again before he replied to someone calling his name. In his absence I noticed someone else looking at me from the other side of the room.

That familiar boy with scruffy black hair and smiling green eyes from behind his glasses. His clothes looked too small for him as always and he was way too skinny. His face was smiling at me. My heart leaped when I saw him; my brother. I leapt across the room.

Harry Potter, the only person who was real to me.

His true home was Hogwarts, like mine. His parents too were taken. He too would take revenge tonight. I fell into his arms and I could feel his heart like a hummingbird under my hands. He would never admit it, because like me, he was his father's son, but he was terrified. I closed my eyes,

"Hey" I said, hearing the smile in my own voice,

"I'm so glad you came"

"Y' think I'd miss something like this? You know me, got to be right there in the action" he snickered,

"This is it" he whispered,

"I know" I said and I pulled away from him and as our eyes met, the eyes of our parents, we both knew that tonight would change everything. I brushed my knuckles against his jaw,

"Don't you go anywhere tonight. I expect to see you tomorrow at Molly's for a celebration Potter" he smiled, but it was tinted with sadness. My humour couldn't save us,

"Ditto Black" he replied. I smiled in return.

Our fathers were like brothers and now, their children were too like brother and sister. The whole castle seemed to come alive with noise. Everyone leaked out of the room like a slowly dripping tap being turned suddenly on.

I felt Harry's hand find mine as he pulled me out with the crowds. I found myself at a window looking out upon the grounds. The sight I saw made me heart stop. The death eaters, all draped in black, walking across the grounds, directly towards us. I turned to Harry who looked at me, fear in both our eyes. I heard the familiar voices of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,

"Harry! We've got to go! The diadem!" I didn't take my gaze from him. Harry had been gone all year, I had been worried sick, and now he was leaving again. I didn't know whether he would be coming back. I felt a tear fall down my face. I heard the unmistakable steps of Uncle Remmie behind me and Harry's eyes flicked up,

"Go Harry" he said and as Harry's hand left mine I threw myself into him, hugging him tightly,

"Good luck" I whispered and he squeezed me tightly before he turned and ran down the corridor towards Luna Lovegood. I hugged Ron and Hermione in turn and they smiled at me before going in the opposite direction. I turned to Lupin who was white as a sheep. He kissed my cheek,

"You're like my own daughter" he whispered and I frowned through teary eyes,

"You're saying goodbye" I said and he smiled sadly at me. I exhaled quickly, "Go uncle Remmie, I'll see you when this is over". He brushed my cheek again,

"Keep safe" he replied and I smiled,

"Ditto" and as he turned, I added, "Oh and" he glanced back, "Just off the record, you're my favourite uncle". He grinned,

"Oh, I know" he replied and went on his way.

I watched as the castle made arrangements for the battle. I sighed as I lent against the window and felt the cool stone against my hot skin. My heart was so fast; it was unimaginable that I could still be alive. They stood, still as statues, their faces in shadows under the overcast skies of Hogwarts.

And a stray thought made my tears fall again. How could everyone I love, everyone I'd just seen, survive tonight? Those strangers, those murderers, those death eaters out there would destroy my world again. But for the last time tonight. Then that job would again be fates.

A/N: Obviously, time has passed, again and we are on for JK's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. And I said the whole parents friend is an uncle and an aunt is a granma thing would get more confusing so here you are, as promised. Sorry about that by the way, someone gave me sugar when I wrote it and i thought it would be a good idea, don't ask. Really, don't ask.

I just have to say that right now, at 4:50pm on Monday 19th of January 2009 in Blackley, Manchester, England, it is **SNOWING!!** And has been since 1:30 may I add. It's so heavy, it's like cotton wool falling from the sky! It's so fricken awesome! (I've given up swearing, hehe, I'm a good girl...) Sorry for that little outbreak, I am very random. It's an illness.

**Review!!**


	38. What Loss We Must Face

Willow POV

My heart was still racing, hours later as I fled down the flight of marble stairs. I had various injuries, and was covered in grime and blood, but they didn't slow me down, not now. The fight had begun and I had fought. I had killed. It hurt me to become what I was, but it had to be done. Murder was part of the job description in war.

The clock that should have been above me was shattered emeralds under my feet as I skidded around the corner. My saw the light fall across the blood-stained floor from the great hall. It was like heaven to my pained eyes. I froze just outside though. Inside would be the pile of the dead. Could I bear to see who had been destroyed?

The Dark Lord had allowed us an hour to collect out dead and prepare for the fighting to continue. He wanted Harry but I would die a thousand times before he got him. The horror being in the middle of a war is indescribable. I took a deep breath and stepped through those towering doors into the graveyard that took the breath from my lungs. So many. So many dead. Tears fell, and my heart was shattered.

I knew so many of the dead; I had loved so many like my own family. My friends were there, pale and cold on the tables. I managed to crawl down row after row, dreading ever glance to the side. I saw the sight of the Weasley family devastated over the body Fred. The twins had been broken. More tears fell.

That was when I saw them. Her turquoise hair was unmistakable, but the colour was dead. Tonks. My throat convulsed in a fit of hysterics. Beside her was the man my world was centred on. He was my father when I had no one, my best friend, my teacher and my Uncle. Uncle Remmie was silent and lifeless, his lids shut, on a wooden table. I tripped over my own feet and stumbled as I fell out of the hall. I hit the cold ground as the light faded.

"No!" I whispered and my chest exploded in pain. I felt like my heart had been shredded.

"H-how could-d you…" I muttered as I looked out through the gap in the wall where the wooden doors once stood. "Y-you to-ok my life-e!" I said a little louder. I managed to get to my feet and lent against the icy, marble wall. My cheek was hot from heart-broken tears and it cooled on the stone. I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure walk out the gap. I gasped, thank god he was alive! I stumbled to the gap and said,

"Har-" but stopped mid-sentence. He was walking towards the looming, terrifying forbidden forest. I fell to my knees buckle and watched his retreating figure. He was sacrificing himself to save everyone. There had been enough death already. It was the right thing to do but they had died to protect him and now he was walking to death. How could he do such a disrespectful thing! I gasped into hysterics again and my eyes began to ache from tears. He was so selfish! I have no one now!

"Harry..." I tried to stop him; I couldn't loose a brother as well. My voice was less then a whisper, "Come back! No…" a hoarse strain of a dead voice. I choked on my air and lent against the frame and refused to close my eyes, refused to let him out of my sight. Why couldn't he hear my begging thoughts? I was screaming in my head for him to come back. But I knew I would never stop him if I could. He fell into the shadows of the dark place, of the last place his eyes would see, that damned forest! My eyes closed and the tears still fell from beneath my lids. Neville walked past me and froze at my broken form,

"Willow?" he asked and I choked on air again. He put his free hand on my shoulder, "I know. I'm so sorry. I really am" he replied before carrying another body into the hall. He had no idea. I was in my own personal hell.

A/N: Such a sad chapter, so much dead! Gosh, it's like a season final of heroes where everyone dies! Well, usually. Anyways, not good at fight scenes, I have said, so I didn't do one. Don't hate me! Anyways, don't forget to review! x


	39. Why Fight When A War's Already Won

Willow POV

I sat there, weeping for over an hour. It seemed like centuries. My tears never ceased. I knew not why I stayed there; I guess I was clinging to the tiny hope that my brother would walk from those woods with his scruffy hair, his glasses crooked on his nose and his grin spread across his face.

I hoped he would defeat the darkest wizard this world had ever seen and then I could punch him for walking in that damned place and then hug him for coming out.

I looked up when I saw a figure emerge. I gasped and leapt to my feet. The figure was so dark, but my heart got the better of me. I inhaled to shout his name when others came out from between the cursed trees.

My heart shattered for the thousandth time that night. The death eaters walked across the grounds, followed by a huge figure. As they passed shadows of the forest, I saw their faces. I gasped with pain as the first face I saw the white, snake-like face of the Dark Lord.

The huge figure I saw as Hagrid at once and I fell against the wall of the castle. His body; limp and white. His face; emotionless and pale. His eyes; closed forever. Harry Potter: dead. I couldn't breath. My head hit the stone but I felt nothing. I was numb. He was dead.

"Harry…" I whispered. I couldn't take it. He couldn't be… I couldn't tear my gaze from his dead figure. I couldn't not look. Everyone was dead.

Everyone!

My mother, my father, my uncles and now my brother. Whether they were related through blood, law or love, they were apart of my world. And now they were dead.

A scream broke me from my glazed world,

"NO!" I saw professor McGonagall in front of me. Hermione, Ron and Ginny came out after her.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

The whole school pilled out afterwards, screaming and shouting. It was pointless. Hadn't he won? For me he had, he had destroyed everything I loved and now he was in control of everything.

I fell to the ground and my hand touched something strange. Something so different from everything else. It was like water. I looked down to see the last thing I expected. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. He must have discarded it when he walked into the forest. I grasped it in both hands and watched the light shine off the brilliant patterns of the fabric. I don't know why, but I pulled it over my head. It felt right for some reason. I found myself on my feet, pushing through the crowds. No one seemed to notice.

"SILENCE!" shouted the vicious voice of the Dark Lord. It made my skin crawl. I froze, terrified as I stood in front of the crowds. He talked to us,

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" and I watched a devastated Hagrid place Harry's body so gently on the floor beside the Dark Lord. My lip curled. I would kill him. It was an honour that should be joined with Harry and a thousand others, but I was here now, I would do it.

"You see?" The Dark Lord continued, pacing in front of the motionless brother I held so close to my heart. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" and then I cracked.

Harry Potter was nothing of the sort! But I didn't cry out, I didn't kill him then and there, oh no.

"He beat you!" I heard Ron defend. I felt his warm spirit in everyone else who broke the silence and defended my dead brother. I did the most foolish thing. I walked right out, I was in the clear open and I felt such fear.

They couldn't see me of course, but my heart wouldn't believe it. They must have been able to hear my heart beat alone; it sounded so loud to me. It was so foolish, and yet, I carried on. I was a foot away from the Dark Lord and I held my head high in front of him. I stepped quietly while he stood in front of the crowd and silenced them yet again. I fell to my knees, in silence and looked down at the still figure of Harry.

I felt the tears falling yet again. I wiped my cheeks and let my fingertips become visible from under the cloak. The Dark Lord was out in front of me and my dead brother. I imagined my fingertips must be barley visible in the dark. I brushed them along Harry's cheek and had to hold in a gasp. His skin was warm. He had died so little time ago, it was still warm. My heart felt as heavy as lead, in my stomach. I inhaled quickly and my head seemed to go dizzy with the oxygen. I didn't realised I had been holding my breath. I fooled myself in thinking I saw his eyes twitch. I whispered, so low I could barely hear myself,

"Harry…" and my heart jumped as I heard my own broken voice say his name. I had the crazed idea he would hear me from beyond the grave and continued, "I tried to stop you. I wasn't loud enough. I'm so sorry" and I watched a tear land on my hand and slide down my fingertip. I tried to pull away quickly but it already fell off my hand onto his cheek. I gasped and pulled my hand back in. I froze.

I couldn't have seen that could I?

He flinched; He flinched when the tear fell on him. But…

"Harry?" I whispered and then I was brought back to realisation. The crowds had stopped shouting and silence had enveloped the grounds of Hogwarts. My heart stopped.

I knew he had heard me.

I wasn't quick enough, because in the blink of an eye, I was on the floor at his feet, the cloak by my side. I opened my eyes and looked up into his calm, almost dead looking face. He was so horrifying. His eyes, blazing black slits, cut through my soul as his gaze bore into me. I gasped as I felt his immense power hit my mind. I tried to block it but I felt his tendrils slice through my memories, my past, my everything. He gasped and froze,

"Willow Black!" he bellowed in victory, "Oh, my dear, dear child" he said and he surprised me by holding out a pale hand. I looked up from my place on the ground and he smiled darkly, "I won't harm you". I snarled and spat at him and got a vicious kick from the one and only Bellatrix from his side.

"Now, now Bella" he said and he held a hand out which made her stop instantly. She sneered at me but stood back. The Dark Lord continued,

"I remember your mother was in that same position when I tortured her to an inch of her life" he muttered as if he was thinking aloud. I felt my chest burn and he smiled darkly at the sight of my pain. I gasped as the tears built in my eyes but I held my voice,

"Voldemort" and he blinked at me as I said his name, "My mother may had been tortured and killed at your hands, but you, my all powerful Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard there ever was, the darkest magic wielder that ever lived was fooled and betrayed for years for that silly little girl" I said and I let the pride in my voice show. He didn't seem to move at my words but his voice was vicious,

"And you, the almost identical silly little girl, will be proof of my power. Come!" he addressed the crowds, "See what happens when those fight after the war is won!" and with that I felt myself be pulled to my feet. My gaze fell to Harry one last time before something blocked my sight. I then realised that my body had exploded in pain. Someone was screaming; a girl. She was so loud, it hurt my ears. Someone should put her out of her misery.

Then my eyes widened in horror, it was my own voice. My hand clasped on something warm around my neck. I knew what it was immediately. It was my necklace and those words echoed around my head as I felt myself falling into the same darkness they saw. I felt like I was about to see them again,

'We love you'

A/N: Wow! Such a long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know I wanted to but I forgot! Review and let me know what you think! x


	40. When It Begins again

Willow POV

"NO!" screamed a voice from the crowd. It seemed so faint, so far away, "No more death!" it continued and something seemed to happen. The pain subsided and I felt myself collide with solid ground again.

"And who might this be?" said the cold voice of Voldemort.

"Longbottom!" said an ever-excited voice of Bellatrix, "The son of the Aurors, do you remember my lord?" I turned to see Neville standing in the middle of the open ground. I felt tears in my eyes. Neville Longbottom; hero. He had his wand out and held it towards Voldemort; his face was stern and his eyes! His eyes blazed with hate.

"Ah, yes, I remember" replied Voldemort, "You, my boy, should know better. This war is won, and you are now under my control, do not cling to the past". He held out his white, bony hand towards Neville.

"Join me" he commanded and watched Neville's reaction with curious eyes. Neville seemed to freeze.

I held my breath, even though it hurt. Neville couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he? Not Neville, not the boy who gave us hope when we held nothing. Not the Hero on the never-ending list of Hogwarts' students who had their parents stolen from them by a man with a heart of ice. His eyes turned to solid gold and he held his wand higher than ever,

"Sure" he replied in a cocky tone, "When hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" and the crowd were alive with uproar. Voldemort looked about him in anger and in one swift moment Neville's wand was in the air and he was blinking at Voldemort in surprise. Everyone silenced and watched in horror as the eyes of pure pleasure burned into the soul of defenceless Neville. Everyone's attention was caught as something flew out of the window in Hogwarts. Something like a dead black bird dropped into Voldemort's hands. I gasped when I saw the sorting hat.

"As you wish, Longbottom, you will take the place of Black" and he thrust the hat over Neville's eyes, "There will be no more sorting in Hogwarts, ever student will be in my ancestors house, Slytherin!"

Before we could all breath, the hat burst into blue flames and screams of agony and horror pierced the night. The death eater's all moved in one fluid movement at the same time and held the devastated Hogwarts defenders back.

"Neville!" I mouthed as I had no air in my lungs but before I could react, several things happened at once.

What looked like a mini giant trampled around the corner of the castle and bellowed,

"HAGGER!"

Voldemort's giants all bellowed war cries and hurtled at the child giant like bulls. The deafening sound of boulders hitting each other's made everyone flinch. At the same time, the sound of hundreds of people charging across the grounds echoed from every side and the people of Hogwarts charged.

From behind me, I heard the sounds of hooves, getting louder and louder, and arrows scattered into the death eaters, causing them to break formation with cries of shock. I watched in awe as Neville ripped the hat off his head with a victorious cry. He pulled something long and silver from inside it, something encrusted with rubies…

The sound of the blade slicing through the air was louder than the stomping giants, louder then the charging armies, louder than my humming bird heartbeat. Everyone watched with held breaths as the sword was brought down on Voldemort's massive snake, Nagini and its lifeless body fell at her master's feet.

He cried out with anger and pain but no one heard.

With a deafening screech, everyone looked to the skies. Something was in the air. I saw a golden hippogriff, and what must have been invisible creatures attacking the towering giants. That was when everyone ran, to avoid the stomping giant's feet, the oncoming creatures and the outroar of the fight. I heard Hagrid bellow over the noise,

"HARRY! HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?" and my gaze fell to the ground where he was but it was empty.

My heart leapt as I saw the cloak had gone too. It couldn't be. Could it?

A/N: And the fighting begins, yet again! I'm sorry to say, I attempted the final fight scene in the next few chapter... Hopefully you'll like it... Don't forget to review!


	41. Why Break A Promise

Willow POV

Everyone fled. Death eaters, Hogwarts students and order members alike ran into the castle, escaping the destruction outside, and I was pulled with them. Everyone was deafened by the sound of the fight. Everyone was blinded by the amount of curses flying in all directions.

And I wept for the time of war. I wept for the dead that were being disrespected by the biggest fight in history in the great hall. I wept for everyone I loved who had died. Yet I carried on fighting. I saw Voldemort on the other side of the hall, sending curses left, right and centre, screaming orders to his faithful servants. His eyes blazed and his laugh echoed louder then all else as he laughed in a pleasured, addictive joy of the slaughter. His eyes were enough to make even the bravest of warriors cower away in fear, but my heart pounded calmly in my chest.

That's the thing with killing. Ever time you watch people gasp there last breath and fall, white as a sheep, mouths open and eyes wide as their last seconds on this earth are numbered, your throat burns.

Your soul is stained with there blood. Your head with guilt. Your heart with shame.

But you throat, it burns as the hidden quench for murder in fulfilled. Its holds a place in every creature; it's instinctive. Truth is everyone has the ability to kill. Some have the motive. We don't fear taking someone's life. We don't fear the blood on our soul, the guilt in our heads or the shame in our hearts. The only thing we fear is getting punished. But in war, no one is punished, no one is locked away because in war it's killed or be killed.

And I've killed. I've taken away life. I've felt that burning. Now my throat is aching, craving for the burning. The thirst of murder. That everyone has. And when I watch Voldemort drink his fill, feed his thirst, it caused a stir inside me.

Right now, I'm parched.

Walking steadily, ignoring everything else, my eyes set on the serial killer that destroyed my world. That killed everyone I loved. I ignore the body that was thrown in front of me. I ignore the screams, the battle cries, and the sound of killing curse after killing curse. I ignore the sound of a hundred house elves rushing into the great hall, screaming and attacking the knees of the death eaters. I ignore the sound of hooves as three centaurs rush in and join the fight. I ignore the sound of Kreacher screaming

"Fight! Fight for my master! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of the brave Regulus" and I ignored my heart piercing with the pain brought by the name of my dead uncle. I ignore the chunk of the ceiling that falls centre metres in front of me and I walk over it. I'm higher then all but I'm invisible.

My eyes are set on only him. I smile a smile of dark hatred, he doesn't even see me. This is it. I'm so close. I could do it now; I could kill him while his back is turned. But only a coward will kill someone that way. The noise is quieting. Something's happening, the fight is almost over. The death eaters are almost extinct. People are backing away to the sides. Not me. I put foot in front of foot and I walk with my heart screaming 'Yes!' then I walk into something solid and am pushed back by an invisible force.

I gasp and look at the air in front of me. Out goes my hand but it's stopped in mid air. I almost scream in anger, someone erected a shield charm in between me and my victim. I look around me for the person who dares to do this but the only people around me are to busy with their own duels to even notice I'm there. No one. My heart stops when a voice I know speaks into my ear,

"You made a promise" it whispers. It couldn't be! But he's dead. Harry's dead! I saw his body, I watched him walk into the forest. He can't have said that. It must be my head playing with me. But it fits! My head put the pieces together there and then, the ones that had been sitting in my lap, right there that I'd chosen to ignore. Harry's skin being warm, him vanishing and the cloak disappearing, then an mysterious saviour protecting me from a murderer I was walking right into. His voice in my ear telling me I'd made a promise. He was alive. Harry Potter had survived the killing curse, yet again. The words I'd said came back to me,

"_Don't you go anywhere tonight. I expect to see you tomorrow at Molly's for a celebration Potter" __I demanded. He smiled, but it was tinted with sadness,_

"_Ditto Black" he replied._

He was right, I had promised.

"So did you" I replied as a tear fell down my cheek. I knew he was still there, no matter if I couldn't see him. He didn't reply. I felt something brush my hand. It felt like water, but there was something solid underneath. His hand. I heard an explosion of a noise and I knew that the silence was creeping back into the great hall. Both our heads snapped to the side as a ray of brilliant green flew inches from a girl with the fiercest red hair. Ginny Weasley. Her, Hermione and Luna were fighting Bellatrix, my beloved Aunt, and were losing.

Bellatrix's victorious cackle echoed around the hall and made my breath catch in my mouth. I felt a gush of wind past my side and my hair flicked past my eyes. I knew it was Harry. I wasn't blind; I knew exactly how much he loved her. And she loved him. I could see it every time there eyes met. But someone beat him to the chase. A deadly Mrs. Weasley bounded across the hall, her cloak falling behind her, screaming abuse at Bellatrix and throwing the three startled girls out of the way. She met her death eater opponent in a fierce duel.

Bellatrix laughed at first but her smile faded as she fought a witch as strong as her. My heart fell, both were fighting to kill. Not Mrs. Weasley! I couldn't imagine life without going to the Weasley's for dinner and laughing with the twins…No. There were no twins, just one. And then my mind kicked back in and I turned my head to see Voldemort battling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley at the same time.

Everyone had fallen to the sides of the hall to watch the two fights. I found myself retreating backwards but standing further forward than anyone. Ready to take the place of one of the three at any given time, I deserved to kill the scum! The murderer! The life destroyer! But my gaze was torn from the eyes of the laughing Voldemort to the fight between the two witches. I heard Bellatrix laugh an insane, maniac cackle and before it happened I knew it would. That was the laugh I heard in my dreams every night, the laugh from the memory of Uncle Remmie as my father fell through the veil.

Mrs. Weasley sent a bolt of brilliant green straight into Bellatrix's chest under her outstretched arm, where her heart should be I watched as the crowd all gasped in unison and as Aunt Bellatrix smile froze and her eyes seemed to bulge as for a split second she knew what had happened before she toppled back against the hard marble floor. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in satisfaction and I blinked at the dead body of my aunt and with a shrug turned back to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord watched frozen as his most faithful servant fell into the void beyond and screamed in anger, in distraught pain. With an immensely powerful blow, all his three opponents were thrown into the crowds. I felt my knees bend ready to attack but the crowd all caught there breathe in unison as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Mrs. Weasley, pleasure gone and only anger in his black slits. A voice I knew so well screamed,

"_Protego_!" A visible shield erupted between Mrs. Weasley and Voldemort. Both witch and Dark Lord froze and searched for the source of the magic. My heart stopped,

"Harry!" I breathed in an emotion I couldn't imagine. In pain? Shock? Fear? Was I scared for him, or of him?

A/N: Oh my gosh!! *blushes* I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I updated without editing it and it was two friggin paragraphs! so embarressing! So I kinda took it down and edited it then put it back up! Sorry! Review and tell me off! x


	42. When The Saviour Speaks

Willow POV

Harry Potter. My god brother. Technically, there is no such thing. But his parents were my godparents and my parents were his godparents so I made up the term and named us god siblings. I suppose others have used it before, however, it isn't in the dictionary or has a description everyone understands.

He laughed when I first told him but ever since, he's been my god brother. Of course, he is like my brother. And I'm like his sister. That's how we love each other anyway. I just call him my brother; the god bit just causes more questions.

Our fathers were best friends. They treated each over like brothers. So really, if anything we should be cousins, right? It's complicated. But no matter what, I'll always call him my brother. It's not the whole 'oh, the boy who lived in my god brother' I'm interested in. Honestly. But really, now, he's all the family I have. Now my family has died or betrayed me. I have only him. Potter and Black the second. Makes you laugh for sure.

Dumbledore looked at us together and smiled. Flinch scowled. Uncle Sev gave us a warning glare, although mainly Harry, after all, he's my uncle. And McGonagall shook her head at the memories of our fathers. Although we aren't as bad as our fathers, trouble always seems to find us. Especially in the form of duelling and other students. I mean, come on, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?

And the weirdest thing is we are so alike in our differences. That doesn't really make sense does it? Well, look at it this way, he is a clone of his father with his mother's eyes, I'm a clone of my mother with my father's eyes.

I watched those green eyes from my godmother as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off stood in front of Voldemort. The crowd all gasped in unison and the same words echoed from person to person,

"Harry! HE'S ALIVE!" I was the only one who stayed silent. I didn't tear my eyes from the two wizards in the centre of the hall. But I could see ever shocked, terrified and overjoyed face watching the same place in the great hall as me out the corner of my eye.

I saw Ginny's face light up and her eyes smiled so brilliant, but then turn into a terrified teary expression as she feared for him.

I watch Ron freeze in shock before tightening the grip on his wand and watch with stern eyes, like me, ready to jump in at any moment.

I watch Hermione grip onto Ron tightly and watch with eyes of wonder and fear.

Everyone went silent; everyone held their breath and everyone watched. I felt my heart begin to slow very reluctantly as I held my breath. I didn't even blink, I didn't move at all. I just watched as Voldemort and Harry slowly began to circle each other. My eyes betrayed me and I blinked, just for a fraction of a second.

"I don't want anyone to help. It's got to be like this, it's got to be me" said Harry loudly. I inhaled quickly when I heard his voice again. His eyes flicked directly at me. He was speaking directly to me. They echoed his words from before, 'you promised'. And I felt the tears spill over as I looked into his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch me die. He couldn't bear to watch anyone die. No more death. Just him and Voldemort.

I let my wand drop to my side and my body seemed to sigh. He hadn't demanded, he hadn't ordered, he had just asked. He asked me not to intervene. And I wouldn't. Like he said, it had to be him. I knew it, I always had, even when I had my mind set on killing Voldemort, I had known I wouldn't. I knew it had to be Harry. Voldemort hissed spitefully and replied,

"Potter doesn't mean that! That isn't how he works, is it? Who you going to use as a shield today Potter?" his lust for murder was poured into his words. Every syllable. And his spiteful hate. He had no one now; the Dark Lord was alone. His faithful death eaters were all dead. Out numbered and killed. He was completely alone against a seventeen year old wizard who had survived the killing curse twice. Would it be a third time? Or would it not even get to that? Right now, I had complete and utter faith that Harry could defeat Voldemort.

"Nobody" replied a clam Harry, seeming to shrug, "there are no more horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…" My mind went crazy. Horcruxes. What's a Horcrux? It had to be something really important, but what? My blood seemed to chill at that phrase, 'neither can live while the other survives'. Why? This had something to do with the fact that it had to be Harry. And then he made that point even more awful.

This would be a fight till the death.

Voldemort was looking at Harry with eyes that should have been enough to kill him. These horcruxes must have been really important because you could physically see the anger pouring out of Voldemort. His eyes were slits as thin as hairs and his body was tensed and taut. He was a snake ready to strike.

"One of us?" he sneered, his calm, deadly cold appearance gone. He knew he was alone. He knew he was vulnerable. Even if he was the darkest warlock to ever live, he was in danger. He would have to kill the hundreds of us here to survive if Harry was killed. My faith began to waver, "you think it will be you, do you, the boy who lived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" his voice was dripping with that lust. With that thirst.

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?" Harry was winning this battle of twisted words. Every sentence was like poison to the opponent's ears. Still, they stepped sideways. In a perfect circle, always the same distance apart, always eyes on the other, as if no one else existed.

"_Accidents!_" he screamed in reply. His blood burned with fury against his cold, icy heart and his pale, almost clear skin. But he did not strike, neither of them did, just walked in circles, fighting with words, for now, "accidents and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

Murderer! Evil, heartless murderer! But my curses in my head were stopped as another piece clicked into place. My father died protecting Harry Potter. Or did he die in his place? Voldemort's words fit. Harry Potter hid behind my father and allowed him to take the curse. And now I had no one but the very brother who made me parentless. The very brother who crouched and snivelled behind greater wizards like my father. And almost slapped myself. He's your brother and you believe Voldemort over him? Your father died making your life better, how dare you disrespect his death! How dare you do that to your own father! But another part of me replied, just because he's a lying murderer, doesn't mean he's wrong…

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people-" but Harry was cut off,

"But you did not!" Screamed Voldemort,

"-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" Harry died to protect us. I felt more tears falling in the paths of my previous ones. He died to protect us, willingly, and now we couldn't be harmed.

Despite everything, I smiled. Harry Potter was a hero. Even if he hid behind others all his life, he didn't hide tonight. He stood and took the curse because he wanted to protect us like others had died protecting him. But he didn't die.

Harry Potter.

My brother.

Saved us all at the sake of his own life.

A/N: Review please! x


	43. When A Messenger Bears Bad News

Willow POV

The seconds ticked by like years.

Still they circled, like two lions ready to pounce. Tongues twisted around venomous words that pierced the heart of the other. But I didn't listen; I couldn't make sense of half of it anyway. I was watching their feet, checking to see if one made a step forward, or out of line. I watched their eyes, seeing if their pupils changed. I watched their mouths as they spat and screamed sentences. I watched their chests as their hearts beat, both slow and calm.

I watched for any sign that they would begin. I knew it would be any second now. One tiny sign that gave it away. It didn't seem so bad when you first read it, or heard it.

Twelve letters, eight syllables, two words, one unforgivable curse.

One death. One life stolen. One person gone forever.

Harry word's brought me out of my trance as I listened in shock,

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's; Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting my mother down. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle" My heart stopped. I knew I would kill myself soon enough, the way I let my blood pump like it was going out of fashion and then stop it abruptly.

Voldemort didn't seem to react but I had been watching, I knew his rhythm and now, it was broken. His footing was out of place, not too much, unnoticeable to all else, but I saw it. He was slowing down. He was getting ready because, for a reason I knew not, he knew what was coming and he's been dreading it.

Harry didn't notice, his heart seemed to get faster though and his eyes, they searched into Voldemort's for something. For a weak spot maybe? Or was it for a sign that Voldemort already knew? Well, I knew Voldemort already knew, he worked it out in those last few words that Harry had said, but this was new to him.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe. The same as my mother's because he loved her for almost all his life, from the time they were children. You should have realised" Harry continued in a voice that seemed to tease Voldemort. It certainly pulled at the Dark wizard's nerves. Voldemort's nostrils flared and, I didn't realise it was possible, but his slits seemed to get smaller. Harry carried on taunting the Dark Lord; the longing in Harry's eyes was surprising.

Yet I wasn't shocked. It was exactly what I had expected. I felt it too. After years of knowing who had killed all those you loved and the urge to take revenge, the nights you dream of making them pay, and then finally seeing the torture you did to them with mere words. Words of truth. Voldemort screeched, trying to defend his actions. Trying to make Harry out to be the fool, but truth will always overcome lies. Harry retorted in a voice just as loud,

"Snape was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" The crowds gasped in unison. Dumbledore was already dying. I felt tears falling again. Dumbledore was already dying, that whole time, he already knew. And my uncle killed a dying man.

Was he showing mercy? Or pity? Or was it none of the above. All this talk of Dumbledore and Snape being the closest of friends and I listened to the lot of it but I didn't hear.

Snape was good.

This whole time, he was always good and he was risking his neck for the good of the wizarding world. It didn't matter if it was because the woman he loved was killed and that's why he did it, because he did it none the less. He was a hero, bigger than anyone would ever know. But I knew. That whole time, I knew, and I believed in him even after he killed Dumbledore and was labelled a traitor. I smiled through my tears. He was hero. My uncle Sev was a hero and now everyone here who never believed in him knew.

"It matters not!" screamed Voldemort as he let out a cackle of mad laughter, "It matter's not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my way! I crushed them as I crushed your mother! But it all makes sense, Potter, in ways you don't understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the elder wand from me!" he continued and I tuned out and went back to watching there feet. I had no clue what they were talking about. Horcruxes and Hallows. Whatever. Voldemort had slowed down again, a step every few seconds. And harry had slowed down too. And my heart quickened.

It was the only thing I could hear as my gaze flicked hungrily from their feet, to their eyes, to their lips. It was coming. Seconds away, I could feel it. I was brought out, yet again, but words that made my eyes freeze on Voldemort's lips and he spat out the words as if they alone would kill Harry. But they killed me instead.

"…I killed Severus Snape three hours ago…"

Silence.

Sure, there lips still moved, there tongues spitting the words out in out hatred as the heat of the battle arose. But I heard nothing. Even my heart stopped. I'm sure I had a faint heart beat, but it wasn't loud enough. Their eyes blazed, and their grips on there wands that pointed towards each other tightened to the point where Harry's knuckles went white and Voldemort's wand, that seemed so magnificently made, so beautiful that it must have been made for a king of king's, that fit so perfectly in his white hand, might break under the pressure of his hold.

Still they circled, it was really only minutes since there war of words began, yet the time seemed like centuries, anyone in the room would agree. But I didn't. I didn't watch there actions anymore. I didn't listen.

I only wept.

The tears fell down my face like knives, cutting through my soft, raw skin. They felt like blood dripping down onto the floor.

My parents, first my mother, then my father. My godparents, whom I could remember vaguely in my baby memories. My Uncle Reggie, so brave yet so foolish. My Uncle Remmie and Tonks, still so young and still so new to the world. And now, above it all, uncle Sev. He who had never shown true compassion, or ever smile in front of me, but who shown his love through his actions.

I was a people watcher, I saw them. The only person I had left was Harry. My brother. The one who stood on front of me, facing the darkest wizard of all time. My wand fell from my grip and the only noise I'd heard in what seemed like eternity was the sound of the wood bouncing from side to side before lying silently on the ground.

No one looked. No one.

A/N: Aw! She had no one! Poor Willow! Some how, I managed to drag the last fight scene fo book seven into like 5 chapters! Bear with me people! Review please x


	44. Which Way Will It Fall

Willow POV

Now I listened. Now I watched, sworn only to observe and never to intervene. The seconds were numbered. This really was it. I stood, my breath caught in my throat along with the hundreds of people in the crowds. The fate of the wizarding world was on the edge of a knife, and at this war had swayed it, it was about to tip over. But over which side?

Voldemort spoke with a deadly tongue, his words struck everyone like knives, yet I didn't understand what he was talking about,

"The Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!" So Dumbledore did have something to do with this. The pieces looked like they fitted yet, I couldn't put them together. Harry didn't react and replied smoothly,

"Yeah, it did. You're right". Voldemort was trying to win with dark, intimidating insulting words, but Harry shrugged them off and made the old wizard look foolish. Every person in the hall gasped quietly at once at Harry's next words, "But before you try to kill me. I'd advise you to think about what you've done….think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…"

I looked at Harry and my heart dropped with guilt. But my eyes shined and tears fell with pride. He was giving Tom a last chance. He was giving the choice.

Harry Potter was showing Lord Voldemort mercy.

Something I never could of. My brother, a merciful hero.

"What is this?" asked Voldemort with a disgusted smile. But his eyes flared with a hidden fear. Harry did the one thing Voldemort never could; showed mercy. Harry was the better man and Voldemort's courage was wavering. He looked at the boy in front of him like he was a cockroach in his food, but his voice was in tinted with shock.

Of all the things Harry Potter had done, returning from the dead, completing impossible tasks and standing in a hopeless fight, this was the thing that had shocked him the most. The Dark Lord scowled at the boy, the skin around his eyes, if it were possible, turned whiter and he squinted through black pupils the width of a blade of grass against his scarlet, blood stained eyes.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord through eyes of pity. Eyes of sorrow for the murderer. Sorrow that Voldemort chose not to try for some redemption,

"It's your one last chance" Harry announced, "It's all you've got left … I've seen what you'll be otherwise … be a man … try … try for some remorse…" Voldemort's eyes blazed from fear to white-hot anger. He had been shamed and undignified in front of hundreds of people by a pathetic, foolish child. His choice in opinion wasn't hard to imagine.

"You dare-" he hissed but Harry lunged the words back viciously, cheek and spite spilling off his tongue,

"Yes, I dare. Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me. It's backfire don you Riddle". Voldemort didn't reply, just gave off an air that said 'I'll kill you' and I knew he would. His hand trembled with that hidden fear and Harry tightened his grip on an unfamiliar wand.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you, because you murdered the wrong person" continued Harry and ever pair of eyes in the room glanced to the majestic white wand in Voldemort's deathly grip, "Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore" Voldemort's eyes seem to scream in horror, or was it fear? Or was it pleasure?

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_" Bellowed Harry, as if spelling it out to a dumb child, "Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated; the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!" Voldemort smiled darkly, and let out a head-thrown-back maniac cackle of insane laughter,

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master wishes! Its power is mine!" And Harry laughter a single, humourless chuckle,

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" he taunted, "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard…The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given his it's allegiance…"

And I watched in shock as Voldemort a face froze in shock, and in fear. The Dark Lord was actually buying this, he was actually afraid. His doubt was a weakness, and I wasn't the only ones to see it. The crowd's attention was drawn as Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley all aimed and stepped forward after a cry from Neville, preparing to come to the aid of their friend. My reaction was instinctive.

I fell to my knees, my wand seeming to find me and raised it, screaming the words in my head. A fully powerful shield charm erected in front of the four of them and half of the crowd from the distance between us. They froze and turned to find me, the creator. My eyes were solid and my face stern. I whispered the words but they echoed in the silence from the crowds,

"It has to be Harry. No one intervenes". Ginny let her tears fall and a huge lump formed at my throat and my hand began to tremble. Ron and Neville gave me angry, yet scared looks. And Luna smiled, her eyes understanding. The silence was broken to the sound of Voldemort. He and Harry hadn't stopped, they couldn't see us anymore. All heads snapped round, and the little incident was forgotten.

Voldemort's chest was heaving and his breath was fully angered, rushing through gritted teeth and his eyes should have burnt Harry. They had both stopped circling and I knew the curse was building up in both of them. Harry looked at the dark warlock with daring eyes and announced,

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy" and the crowd gasped in sync, there eyes darting around the hall for the very boy. I froze in shock. This wand was something unbelievable important. I turned to my right, not realising I was doing so, and I came face to face with the very person. He looked around at all the staring faces in fear, and shock, sandwiched between his two, towering parents whom looked at him in shock also. His eyes met mine and they settled there.

Gray met Gray.

He looked at me and he seemed, to my wonder, ashamed. I felt tears building up again and turned away, letting them fall. Draco Malfoy was a death eater. And probably a murderer. My heart seemed to ache, for a reason I knew not. But of course I knew. Some part of me felt such an alien emotion for the blonde haired boy. For that stupid, traitor Slytherin.

With those stupid gray eyes that bore right into me and broke all my barriers. For the boy who I…I once…The tears still fell, surprisingly, as I had cried so much today. I could feel his eyes on my still, and then, he looked away in shame. Voldemort froze in blank shock but the shrugged it off,

"But what does it matter?" he said softly, to my surprise, "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand; we duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…" I felt some part of me burn and I gasped in pain. I turned back to Draco, my eyes agonized. His parents had tensed and had held him tighter, but his eyes turned back to me. He showed fear. And anxiety. But also, disappointment, but in himself.

"I'm so sorry…" he mouthed at me through a strained voice.

I frowned and was about to ask what for when I had to tear my eyes away as Harry spoke,

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him". Again, everyone in the hall fell to a wand, a hawthorn wand in Harry's hand. It must have been Draco's. Harry's hand twitched the wand and Harry looked up, suddenly solemn and whispered,

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand".

The crowd didn't gasp this time.

They stood in silence, all holding there breath and my wand was at my side where it had fell when I looked back to the two of them in the centre. The golden rays of light burst over the enchanting sky above as the first burst of dazzling sunlight fell across the great hall.

Dawn spilled into Hogwarts. The light hit both Harry's and Voldemort's faces at the same time. I saw Voldemort's face was a flaming blur and his high voice shrieking the two words I had been dreading. Harry voice echoed his scream and the two spells were sent through the distance between the two wizards.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

My heart stopped, as did everyone's. The future had fallen. This is it.

A/N: Hehe, I'm an attention seeking bitch, I know, but I'm going to ask you again anyway...Please Review! :D x


	45. What Will The End Result Be

Willow POV

Gold? Red? Violet? Blue? The colours that I saw I knew not. The wands power was so intense, so unreal that it's blinded everyone in the room. Two curses met mid-centre and their masters held tightly on the pieces of wood, keeping the power going. Sparks flew through the sun-stained air, and they looked like golden dust falling form the heavens. And a mist, what could only be described as a fire mist encircled the two enemies, like a twisting tornado, ready to devoir at any moment.

And a river of silver, an ever flowing river puddle around their feet. Magic can be summed up in on word. Beautiful. Even the darkest, worst magic in the world holds such a unique beauty, it's breath-taking. And the noises! At first I though something huge and solid had collided with a wall of solid stone, I had to cover my ears, but the noise didn't end. It just carried on it one, deadly tone.

Then the colours became clear. A ray of ruby red. As scarlet as the redness in Lord Voldemort's eyes, a sky of red being forced into a single tunnel of magic. And opposite it? Brilliant green. The same green I saw every time I looked into Harry's eyes. Magic so strong, so intriguing that the only word to describe it is bloodthirsty. And strength overthrew skill. That majestic white wand, the Elder Wand was ripped form the cold clutched of the Dark Lord and thrown high into the air of the golden sky of the Great Hall.

It span and every pair of eyes watched it. With horror. With wonder. With shock. And with fascination. It flew towards its one true master. The one it would never harm. With the skill of the true seeker he was, Harry launched himself into the air and skilfully caught the enchanting wand with one hand, before landing on his feet and snapping his head up to see his opponent.

I watched, not breathing, not blinking as the golden fire twisted and shaped into a single green bolt and hit the Dark Lord square in the chest, where his cold, icy heart should have been. He was hit like his true love, like his Bellatrix.

He froze, his eyes widening and that ever-burning fire of anger was extinguished in an instant.

His face turned to marble as for a brief second, he knew what was happening.

His fell back, arms thrown out at the sides an his mouth open.

A single maniac cackle escaped his thought before his whole body went still, petrified and his dull scarlet eyes, with non-existent black slits rolled into his head. The lifeless body of Lord Voldemort fell to the floor of the Great Hall. Harry stood a solemn yet disappointed expression he wore, with both wands in either hand at his sides as he looked, half frowning, half sighing at the body of Tom Riddle. I knew his thoughts. Tom could have chose redemption, and chose death instead.

A single second of dumbstruck silence filled the room before it echoed with the roar of the crowds. The cheers, the screams of celebration and the many over-joyed defenders of Hogwarts almost threw me out of the way to get to Harry. I saw Hermione and Ron reach a suddenly surprised Harry, as he realised he wasn't alone, first.

Then Ginny, Neville, Luna and as the Weasley's all strangled our Hero, I lost sight of Harry Potter. He was enveloped in a sea of survivors, all determined to congratulate the boy who defeated Voldemort. I smiled and nodded my head repeatedly, tears down my face.

It is over. Voldemort is dead. And I survived.

I backtracked as the sea began to spread towards me and left the Great Hall without a backward glance.

A/N: Yeah yeah! So i could have changed it but it went canon instead! :P


	46. What The Stars Whisper

Willow POV

I sat on the edge of a grassy bank. If I slipped off the side, I would land on the silver pebbled beach that led to the Black Lake. The surface shined with strips of light pinks and white from the still red sky, stained with sun-rise. I didn't know how long I'd been sat out here but so far, no one had bothered me. I always came here for space.

There was a warm breeze in the air. I knew it would be clear skies for the entire day. The air was full of the symphony of celebration. A deep, musical humming lingered in the air as the mermen sang songs of victory under the lake's dark surface that was often broken as the giant squid danced in the clouded water. The flutter of wings could be heard in the distance; owls spreading the word. Laughter, booming laughter, and the echoing of chatter as well as singing and jolly, loud music floated from the Great Hall.

I heard but didn't listen. The sound of hooves pierced all other things. The three centaurs returning into the forbidden forest, or possibly the centaurs celebrating. They seemed like such proud, intelligent creatures though. Their poems that twisted the tongue and muddled the mind with riddles of tonight would live on forever.

"My Lady?" asked a silky voice from behind me. I turned, blinking away my distant land I had been in, and came face to face with a boy. His face looked my age, but his eyes were ancient, and wise. The centaur had fur of deep chestnut, smooth and shining in the fresh sunlight. His tail of black flickered and he padded his hooves into the dirt, making himself comfortable I imagined. His bare human chest was muscled, and his arms looked strong. His hair that came to his shoulders was also deep chestnut, a dark brunette that matched his warm brown eyes that he looked at me with behind long eyelashes. I smiled weakly and replied,

"My Lord" and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Why does your star weep on such a morn of victory and joy?" he asked, blinking at me. I frowned and asked,

"My star?" and he pointed up towards the sky of vibrant reds, soothing pinks and rippling violets. The sun was almost above the trees behind the Lake. I didn't see any stars. I turned back and shook my head towards him so he steeled himself beside me, tucking his legs underneath his body, and taking my hand.

As I looked back, the sky seemed to burst and burn, becoming immensely clearer and bigger to my unexpecting eyes. The sun seemed to blaze like it was millions of miles closer, but I could see beyond it. I saw a mere quarter of the moon before it fell into darkness to the left. I felt like I'd been thrown away from Earth into the space beyond, but I could still feel the damp grass under my fingertips. Still feel the mist from the lake on my cheek. More importantly, I could see the stars. Amazing, brilliant stars. I raised my hand and made it into a circle shape, seeing thousands and thousands of stars inside that alone. Some where so huge, they seemed as close as the Moon itself, but others were like pin pricks.

"It's beautiful" I whispered and I heard the boy to my right chuckle,

"It is. This is what I can see every time I look towards the skies. And there is your star" he said pointing to a star that seemed to single itself out to my eyes. It was huge; one of the closest, but it was so dull. It seemed dead, a mere flicker compared to the others. I gasped at its drastic shape. He let go of my hand and the sky returned to wisps of clouds against a red sky.

"That's my star?" I asked and he nodded at me.

"As the red sun rises, a blood sun for the loss of yester-night, your star becomes a shadow. Are not you happy for the destruction of the Dark Lord?" I looked down into the Black surface of the Lake and frowned,

"I am over-joyed for the freedom the world had gained" and he still only blinked at me. After a moment he replied,

"Your star has blazed for a while now as it is fuelled by your emotions, and now it weeps. O child of Black, do not cry for the pain your heart feels. Death must pass for life to prevail. All is not lost. You will again blossom, young Willow, you will again blossom" he said and rose to his feet again. I was struck for a moment by his words but I managed to stutter before he left,

"Y-You know my name, yet I do not know yours…" and he smiled at me.

"I am Vigilo, son of Gigno. The Watcher. I observe the stars, and they tell me many things. What was. What is. And what can be. We will meet again, young one. Fair thee well". I blinked at him and found myself smiling,

"Farewell Vigilo" I replied and he galloped through the trees, until even his hooves couldn't be heard. I frowned and looked back at the sky. True, I had cried my tears for the loss of my loved ones. But I would cry no more. No point lingering on the past, after all. But my heart would always be scarred from losing them. And I would never stop loving them.

"Willow?" I heard a familiar voice call. I froze before jumping form my place on the ground and span around.

I saw nothing until he pulled the cloak off. He was smiling worriedly at me, his green eyes cautious, yet longing. And deeply exhausted. His hair was an untameable mess, as always, and his glasses were crooked. We stood facing each other for a while. Just looking at each other. I breathed a sigh and frowned at him.

Then, without being able to stop myself, I leapt forward and let my fist collide with jaw. He stumbled back, shocked. He looked at me, rubbing his jaw, blinking in surprise and mouthed, 'ouch!' I stood, tensed, and breathing hard. My brow in a permanent crease while he lent away form me in fear I attacked him again. In the end I exhaled and leapt at him again,

"Hey-" he began but when my arms were wrapped around his neck, and one around his back, he untensed and hugged me back. I lent against his shoulder and felt myself crying again. He's safe, I kept chanting in my head. I huffed and hit his arm lightly again,

"You do that again to me and I swear Potter!"

"What?" he asked, "you'll kill me?" and I sighed,

"Something like that!" I said and he began to laugh. I pulled away from him and frowned but he just laughed more. A deep, heartily laugh. And I found myself laughing along. I pulled him back into a hug,

"Damn you Harry!" I cursed and he just laughed more,

"Can't even keep mad at me!" he spluttered through chuckles. We stood there laughing and hugging, finally reunited.

A/N: Alright, I know the centaur was just random, but I had sugar at the time! I just finished writing the last chapter and I will put it up later! The story is almsot over! :( But, oh baby, it was fun! Review please x


	47. What Gifts Life Bring

Willow POV

Life and Death. The two greatest and worst things that ever were and ever will be. More opposite than anything, yet never repelling. Bound to walk through a time-less, never-ending world with forests of souls, oceans of blood and valleys of joy and mourning together. Capable of making a mother cry with happiness as she looks into the face of her new-born child and then making her weep in agony as she lowers it into the ground in a wooden tomb a few years later.

I have spent all my life with Death as my companion, every time I got close to someone, Death stole them away. But in the last few years, his companion, Life, breathed children into my world. Not my own, not yet, but my family and friends.

It has been twelve years since that day in Hogwarts when The Dark Lord fell, and since then, times have changed. Harry and Ginny had the most beautiful wedding, and now have, believe it or not, have three stunning children. The youngest, little Lily Luna, certain to have the boys hanging off her every wave of a hand, is only two. Oh, excuse me, two and half. Almost three, as she demands we say. With her mother's and both grandmother's fiery red hair, she will be one hell of a witch.

Their eldest son is named James Sirius. I cried the day they told me. Not only because I was happy for them, but because they named him after my father. He's been named perfectly as he is like a mini-me for the both of them. A naughty, trouble-maker with a brilliant sense of humour. He makes me smile for sure and he's only five!

And, in the middle, we have Albus Severus. He's the spit of Harry, scruffy hair and all. And he has the most beautiful eyes. His grandmothers, the only of the three to have them, and they are so intelligent. He will be nothing like his father and more like his namesakes, brave, clever and utterly amazing.

Then of course, theres Ron and Hermione. They to had such a majestic wedding, all white and glassy, and they too have been blessed with children. A boy and a girl. Gorgeous Hugo, with his beautiful big brown eyes off his mother and his eye catching smile, he will have all the girls swooning. He's so adorable, and so courageous! He'll be a handful for sure!

The there's their eldest, Rose. Not named after my mother of course, it's just a beautiful name. And if out names could represent who we are, she wouldn't need any changed. She is fresh and bright, just like her mother, so intelligent. She never stops smiling, despite being four and it unbelievably pretty. When this Rose blossoms into adulthood, then I wish the boys good luck!

And, since those dark days twelve years ago, I don't fear getting close to them anymore. I know that Death has dealt his worse, and I've survived and now he smiles in satisfaction and has said his farewells. But I will never forget them. Never. I stand here in the chill of autumn as the leaves fall from the trees above to make way for the next generation of life, and I see them, each and every one of them, smiling at me happily.

I see the old man, still beaming from behind half-moon spectacles, his beard tucked into his belt. He smiles kindly, his hands behind the back of his starry purple robes and he nods once towards me.

From behind him comes Fred, his red hair a mess behind him, and his eyes glistening. He grins at me and dashes off out of my sigh, laughing a loud, booming laugh he always had. He leaves us behind like the wreckage of a storm.

Next I see the ever-strict face of my uncle Sev as he marched slowly into view. As always, his black hair hung in front of his eyes, but it wasn't greasy. And he didn't look so gloomy and depressed, his eyes were positively alive! He didn't look exhausted and he didn't sneer or do anything he normally would. He just smiled.

Beside him walks my uncle Reggie, smiling brilliantly with flashing brown eyes, eyes from his father none the less, and the same long black hair my father had. He was nothing like I remember, so much younger, and his looks weren't blunted from years work on the Dark Side. He still had the legendary Black looks, and stood with his arms across his chest in a relaxed manner.

Then came Uncle Remus, his hair also in his brilliant amber eyes, and he didn't look like death warmed up. His bags under his eyes were gone, and his face didn't look thin. He wasn't battered and bruised, just smiling. He was hand in hand was a grinning turquoise haired woman I knew instantly. Tonks was glowing with joy, and with brilliance. They were so young…

Next I see Lily Potter, although I had only met her a few times, I knew it was her. Her brilliant red hair was alive, much like the hair I saw on Weasley's and Potter's everyday, and her brilliant green eyes, almost identical to her sons, smiled gently. James, with his arm slung over her shoulder, looked so much like Harry did now, it was impossible. He grins a crooked grin at me. My godparents.

And then I see the two I'd waited for the most, my parents. My father was nothing like when I'd last seen him. He wasn't dead and dull anymore, he wasn't uncared for and thin. He was like when my mother was alive, bouncy and loving. He seemed to have lost a lot of years with his fresh face and long black hair, but his eyes were as old as ever. My eyes.

He has his arm around my mother's waist. She looks just like she always had. Her long blonde hair that I have and her brilliant jade green eyes. She is so beautiful. God, how I miss her. My parents stay close to each other and smile at me, a heartbroken smile, but a proud one.

All those that I had loved and lost were standing in front of me, smiling gently. All happy. I stand between the lost and the living, trapped between a world of reflection that I now see as I look into the surface of a still pond, seeing myself and them all behind me, but when I turn behind me, almost instinctively to talk, to feel, I am alone.

The music and laughter from the cabin in the countryside that is in the background is ever present, and the light radiating from it is warming to my cold eyes. I stand there, arms crossed, in silence for a while until a warm hand on my arm makes me jump. I turn to see beautiful gray eyes.

He smiles at first, his blonde hair framing his soft features, and his hand still on my arm, before he frowns and becomes slightly alarmed, wrapping me in his arms in such a protective manner, I almost scoff,

"What's wrong?" he demands in a soft voice. I smile and notice tears have fallen down my cheeks, which are pink from the cold. I shake my head and reply,

"Just thinking about the past" and Draco smiles at me. He bent down and pushed his lips to mine, a kiss that was gentle and short. We're both smiling when we pull apart.

Draco and me have been together years now, the perfect couple everyone calls us. Two pure blood Slytherins, both identical in hair and eye colour, we just match. And I love him. Ever since the first time I met eyes with him on platform nine and three quarters at just eleven years old, I have loved him.

Of course, Harry and Draco had had their moments, and sometimes, I had hurt from them trying to make me choose between my love for them both, but they grew up. Eventually. Now, it is as though they are brothers, always joking and laughing. Draco loves the kids.

A flash of turquoise caught my eye and then a supportive hand on my shoulder,

"Are you coming back in Aunt Will?" said the calm voice of Teddy Lupin. He had grown up so fast in the last few years. He's so much like his father, with Uncle Remmie's eyes and kind, clever personality, but he had his mother's looks and energetic spirit. He's such an amazing kid, only twelve, and he's doing well for not growing up with a mother or father. I put a hand to his cheek,

"Sure Teddy, just give me a few minutes". He smiled and in a flash, he was gone. I tilted my head at where that boy had just been. He was so weird, just like his mother.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked and I turn, grinning. Draco frowns at first, his eyes confused before he freezes, wide-eyed,

"What-You-You're not…" he stutters and I smile,

"Afraid so" I reply and both out gazes fell to my stomach. Life was being kind. He laughs and picks me up; spins me round before bringing me down into a passionate kiss. I grin into his mouth.

"You're joking right? Am I really going to be a dad?" and I smile,

"And I'm going to be a mum". He is smiling so wide, I thought his face would rip. Pulling me into a tight hug, I can hear his raced heartbeat.

"Alright, but you can tell Harry" he tells me, his voice warning. I grin at him and begin to walk away before replying,

"Sure, but you can tell your mum' and his face drops for one of horror.

**A/N: And it's over! :( It's the end! **

**I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed, it was really appreciated! Thanks! You rock my socks!**

**This is officially my best fic ever, in my opinion anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! **

**xoxLewrahxox, AlwaysLaughingOnAFastCamel and LaTuACanTantE00MySinger for all your support!!!!! :D Love yous!**

**Last time saying it, Review please and tell me what you though of my story! Thank you! :D x**


End file.
